


Bring Me Home

by RoadFar



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Geckocest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>发生在第一季结束之后。家里年长的那个，必须肩负起带年幼的那个回家的责任。<br/>警告：有剧透，有兄弟incest，有奇葩脑补设定，有肉，写于第一季完结后所以第二季开始大概就不能看了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 名字中英文对照
> 
> Richard Gecko 理查德·杰科  
> Richie 里奇  
> Seth Gecko 塞思·杰科  
> Vanessa 凡妮莎  
> Kate Fuller 凯特·富勒  
> Scott Fuller 斯科特·富勒  
> Carlos Felipe 卡洛斯  
> Santánico 桑坦尼卡  
> Ranger Freddie Gonzalez 骑警 弗雷迪·冈萨雷斯  
> Margaret Gonzalez 玛格丽特·冈萨雷斯  
> Jacob Fuller 雅各布·富勒  
> Ranger Earl 骑警 厄尔  
> Narciso 纳西索

　　一辆风尘仆仆的福特沿着93号公路从亚利桑那州开往内华达州，经过胡佛大坝的时候，车速渐渐放慢，在路边稳稳停住。

　　塞思·杰科看着坐在副驾上望向窗外的凯特·富勒，轻手轻脚地摸索到了自己的手机，打开相机模式，对好焦，然后叫了她一声：“凯特！”

　　凯特转过头来，表情有点茫然，塞思已经眼明手快地按下了快门，给她拍了一张照片。

　　他把手机递给凯特看：“要下车再拍几张吗？”

　　凯特看着这张照片中的自己：戴着几乎盖掉了半张脸的墨镜，脸颊边垂下又长又卷的棕色长发，那些发丝戳得她感觉很不舒服，她穿着成年女性的套装，那对她来说大了点儿，所以她的动作看起来总是显得拘谨——至于背景中的胡佛大坝，已经因为过曝而变得模糊不清了。

　　“天哪，”凯特小声感叹着，“我都快要认不出我自己了……”

　　“是吗？”塞思盯着她的脸看了会儿，“这假发是不是显得头太大了？”

　　凯特把手机还给了塞思：“大概过几年我就会变成这样了。”

　　“这可说不准，”塞思收回手机，对着暗掉的手机屏幕照了照自己的脸，小心翼翼地戳着自己的鼻子，“我觉得就算再过二十年……我的鼻子也不会长这样的。”

　　他又戳了几下，凯特忍不住说：“别戳了，会掉下来的。”

　　塞思抓了抓鼻子周围的皮肤说：“我的鼻子痒死了。你用的什么胶水？我真的很痒。”

　　“再蹭下去我给你擦的粉也要掉了。”

　　“你要下车再拍几张照片吗，凯特？”

　　“还是不了，我们还是抓紧时间吧，行吗，塞思？”凯特坐正身体，再没向右侧的窗外张望，塞思看她坚定得仿佛就要带领人民投入战斗的贞德，于是放下手刹，踩着油门启动了车子。

　　他们跨过科罗拉多河，正式进入了内华达州。道路两边都是砂石地，稀稀拉拉的植物在荒地上蜷曲着茎干，往前望去根本看不到一辆车，塞思仍然时不时地揉揉鼻子表示自己快要忍不下去了，凯特对此充耳不闻——她知道塞思也就是叫叫的份儿。

　　“瞧瞧我，我是说，这下连里奇都认不出我了。”塞思又抓了一次脸，凯特不耐烦地回他：“你希望里奇认不出你还是不希望？”

　　塞思开始认真思考，而这个问题对他来说似乎比“如何成功逃狱”更难，他闭上了嘴，手指也僵在脸边上，直到他们的车开进了博尔德城，塞思才把手放了下来。他把车开到了加油站，拿了些钱给凯特，在她下车前叮嘱她：“买点吃的和日用品就行。”

　　凯特给了塞思一个诚恳的笑容：“放心，塞思。我没有枪的。”

　　凯特在超市里找需要的东西，尽量让自己举止自然又不引人注目。她拎着篮子排队等结账，透过超市的玻璃窗看着正在给车子加油的塞思，他穿着一件又旧又大的夹克，裤子松松垮垮地堆在鞋面上，除了一个大鼻子，还有乱糟糟的胡子挤在他的嘴唇上，头发也不怎么精神，整个人看起来就是一个随便到能被忽略的中年人。塞思拉开油箱盖的动作颇为粗鲁，他对这辆朴实无华的福特有一大堆的意见，因为他本想弄一辆更老派又狂野的车，比如雪佛兰舍韦勒什么的，被凯特断然否决了——当然塞思也承认凯特的决定非常明智，这趟从墨西哥启程的旅行，他们必须极尽低调——毕竟塞思头上还顶着通缉令。

　　凯特结了账，拎着买的东西回到了车里，关上车门系好安全带，她听见塞思松了口气。

　　“出什么事了？”凯特压低了声音问。

　　塞思摇了摇头：“不，什么事都没发生……这可真是，太好了。”

　　塞思上一次的开车出远门停下买东西的经历可不怎么好。凯特从新闻上看到被火烧成渣渣的酒水店，而现在，她就坐在这么一个职业盗贼——涉嫌偷窃、抢劫、绑架、袭警、杀人等诸多罪名——的边上。但她心里倒不怎么害怕，确切地说，她心里空落落的，好像什么都没有似的。

　　不过，经过上次的事件后，就连塞思自己也把魂弄丢了好一阵，直到两周前才好不容易找回来了一点，而这也促成了这次旅行。

　　塞思发动了车子，沿着93号公路继续前进。他们很快穿过了博尔德城，在荒野中向着拉斯维加斯行驶，凯特拿过塞思的手机打开，看了一眼说：“手机定位在这儿的……西南方。”

　　“哪儿？”塞思往窗外张望，凯特的手指向塞思的左前方：“应该就是那个位置。”

　　塞思又沿着路往前开了一段，现在凯特所指的方向渐渐显出了一些轮廓，塞思放慢了速度，仔细查看那片轮廓，看起来像是一个厂区，估计已经废弃了，里面有挺多旧厂房，没有大路通往那儿，但路边清晰可见车辆开过碾压出的砂石路，一直延伸到远方和厂区相连接，仔细看能发现不少车停在里面，应该并不都是报废的车。

　　塞思咋舌：“环境看起来比我想的要……差一点。”

　　“你来过这儿吗？”

　　“如果你说拉斯维加斯，我来过……”塞思的车速越来越慢，“但这儿我可从没经过过，我以前都是坐飞机来的。”

　　凯特又核对了一遍手机上的定位说：“我想是这儿没错了，至少定位是这么指示的。但这实在……这是他们独有的品位吗？”

　　塞思哼了一声：“我可不这么觉得。至少我梦里的店招清清楚楚写着‘沙漠极光’，你查到在哪儿来着？”

　　“在拉斯维加斯大道。”

　　“没错，就在那种纸醉金迷的地方，彻夜亮灯，门前停满了豪车，哦见鬼，我们的车在那儿大概会特别显眼……”

　　“所以你打算怎么办？”凯特继续看着手机上的定位点，“如果要拐弯，可以从前面拐到那条砂石路上开过去。”

　　塞思把车停了下来，他想了一会儿，还是松开了刹车，继续前进。凯特看着他，塞思皱着眉头考虑着该怎么向凯特解释。

　　“你瞧，凯特，这事儿从头就透着古怪，是吧，”塞思又望了一眼废弃厂房，然后坚定地目视前方，“里奇一直说他被指引着，是那女的一直在他的幻觉里引导他带着我去了乳浪吧，而不是我和卡洛斯打的几通电话……手机定位也许不太准。”

　　凯特放下手机，点了点头说：“我随便。反正是去找你弟弟，就按你的意思办呗。”

　　“呃……说不定你弟弟也在那儿。”塞思苍白无力地安慰了凯特一下，她回以一个没啥真情实感的笑容：“谢谢。你不用强迫自己在梦里看到我弟弟的。”

　　塞思小声嘀咕着：“也许他在哪个角落里……”

　　凯特叹了口气：“塞思，我并不是责怪你……能找到一个就已经无比幸运了……那个旧厂房我们可以以后再来看看。”

　　塞思感激地看了她一眼，踩下油门开始加速，将旧厂房甩在身后，逐渐驶进了拉斯维加斯。

　　福特从93号公路下来转上布尔德高速公路，前往弗里蒙特街，又往前开了一阵，到了皇冠汽车旅馆。他们事先做了充足的功课，这儿距离“沙漠极光”不算太近，但好在过去交通相当便利，而且这儿相对自由，可以尽量减少和其他住客碰面的机会。塞思把凯特在前台处放下，指了指停车场的位置，就轻踩油门离开了。凯特捂了捂心口，对自己说镇定，然后进到大堂办理入住手续。

　　上一次住汽车旅馆的经历就像一场审判。她遇上了里奇，然后是塞思，最后她的一家都被他们挟持，踏上了一条当时没人想象得到结果的旅程。从某种意义上来说，每个人最终似乎都得到了自己真正想要的，这场审判也终于告一段落。但审判的结果不是人人喜欢的，说得更直白一点，没人喜欢这审判的结果——有时候真相就是这么的残酷，你想要的，往往必须付出更多才能得到，而你付出的，成本可能远远高过你最后得到的。

　　但塞思并不认可那种审判的说法。他什么都不信，好吧，也许经过在乳浪吧的一夜，他多少还是相信了一点，但他永远信自己大过信别人。而凯特，对现在的她来说，反正她也不知道该相信什么了，所以跟着塞思，也许还能得到一些意外的收获。

　　塞思的要求是远离前台、距离停车场近、有至少两张床，满足这些条件的只剩下一间家庭房。凯特拎着钥匙走向停车场招呼塞思，两人搬着行李到房门前开门进了屋，刚一关上门，塞思立刻揪住他的假鼻子用力一撕，假鼻子被他撕了下来，相继而来的是他的惨叫——胶水给了他一点颜色。

　　凯特眼明手快地把假鼻子从塞思手里抢了下来，她小心地将假鼻子装回一个盒子里，对塞思的惨叫充耳不闻。

　　“你用的是什么胶水……哦我的脸……”塞思捂着脸蹲在地上，凯特看了一会儿，拉开他的手看了一眼：“没有破，你的脸皮真坚韧，塞思。”

　　“到底是什么胶水？”

　　“就是普通的睫毛胶，但你应该小心些，假鼻子如果扯坏了，再搞一个可不方便。”

　　塞思惊恐地看着凯特，接着又捂着脸低下头呼号着：“天哪……你这么凶残，你在天上的父知道吗？”

　　凯特无动于衷地看着塞思哀嚎，对他的这种可能不太合适的笑话早就已经习惯了。他说这些毫无恶意，有时候他的嘴会跑得比他的脑子还要快，但总的来说，塞思对她还挺不错的。

　　凯特甩下一时半会儿不打算站起来的塞思，找到镜子摘掉了自己的假发，这身衣服让她颇受限制，如果等会儿要去“沙漠极光”，那得换一个形象去才合适。

　　她从行李里翻出一条又短又紧的连身裙，关上门换上，补了妆，稍微打理了一下自己的头发，找了外套披在身上，换了一双高跟鞋，这让她走起路来一摇一摆的，但穿上高跟鞋的瞬间，凯特觉得自己似乎真的成熟了5岁。她打开房门，看到塞思还蹲在地上，只不过哀嚎已经变成了小声的哼哼。她走到塞思边上，拍了他几下，塞思抬起头，看到她的时候露出一脸的惊叹。

　　“怎么样？”凯特有点开心，她稍微转了转身体，“应该不会被夜店门口的保安拦住吧？”

　　“他们大概都不会查你的身份证，”塞思站了起来，帮凯特把头发理了理，“但我还是要说这裙子太短了。”

　　凯特扁了扁嘴：“你简直就像我爸爸一样，塞思。”

　　“如果你是我女儿我肯定不会让你跟去，所以知足吧，凯特。”

　　“为什么？你还是觉得那些都不知道藏在哪儿的危险对女孩子来说太危险了？”

　　“不不不，我是说……”塞思蹭了蹭脸上撕掉假鼻子后泛红的皮肤，“其实你没必要去……只是我想去而已。”

　　“说不定我弟弟就在你梦里的某个角落，你忘了你一小时前说的话了吗，塞思？”凯特推了塞思一把，“快点去准备一下，可别浪费时间。”

　　塞思对凯特说：“谢谢，凯特。”

　　凯特笑了笑说：“如果真的找到了里奇再说也不迟。”

　　*

　　他们吃了点东西，稍作休整，塞思把自己打扮成观光客，配上一顶帽子，他确认了一下室外摄像头的位置，然后两人沿着他勘察的摄像头死角尽量挡着脸移动，开车离开了汽车旅馆。

　　塞思开车的时候很小心，他对每一个可能有摄像头的位置都非常敏感。他把车开到了拉斯维加斯大道附近，找了一个偏僻的地方停了车，然后和凯特走走停停，走到了“沙漠极光”跟前。

　　原本凯特还想问问塞思是不是确定就是这家店，在看到店招后，她的那些疑问就立刻烟消云散了。这是一间门面不大的夜店，和店门同宽的店招上写着“沙漠极光”，边上盘着一条响尾蛇，天色渐晚，整个店招闪着五颜六色的光，响尾蛇有节奏地摇摆身体，一边发出了沙沙的声音。

　　“我只想说……他们的品位真的挺好认的。”凯特很真诚地说。

　　他们进到店里，凯特经过保安身边时有点忐忑，但真的就像塞思说的，保安根本连叫她拿出身份证的意思都没有。凯特心惊胆战地踏进了夜店，她看了看身边的塞思，他游刃有余的样子让人忍不住想给他的脸上来一拳。

　　“第一次来？”塞思摘掉了帽子，一边打量整个夜店的结构，一边装出一副准备泡个谁的样子——也可能不是装的，他回头又看了一眼凯特说，“等等，应该是第二次了。”

　　凯特深吸了一口气，这问题对她来说有点困难。她第一次去的夜店就是乳浪吧，当然，那显然不是一个普通的夜店，而且那会儿她还被绑架着，所以通常意义上的夜店该是个什么样，她其实也不太明白。

　　塞思拉着她坐到了一个角落，叫了两杯酒给自己和她，他扫视着整个店里的人，凯特则终于按下了自己那颗有些激动的心，开始观察“普通的”夜店是什么样的。

　　就像店名描述的，所有人头顶用奇妙的灯光打出了极光一般的奇景，蓝绿色的光带在人造夜空摇摆变幻，在极光映照下的每个人也都被镀上了奇诡的色彩。凯特有些好奇地四处张望，店里的人渐渐多了起来，有些人穿得很古怪，有些人穿得很随意，一些人直奔吧台，喝着闷酒，有些人抱着酒杯，眼睛四处乱转，有的人三五成群，聊得越来越大声，有的人站起来跳进舞池，和更多的人一起随着音乐摇摆——DJ控制着整场的音乐，当然也有现场乐队的演出，主唱的音色淳厚浓郁，带人沉入整个店的氛围里。

　　她环视一周，最后看到了自己背后的墙上贴着的立拍得照片。各种各样的客人，有些是和酒保或是乐队合影，有人开怀大笑，有人丑态百出，她看了很久，瞪大着眼睛几乎都忘了眨眼。

　　“你确定是这儿吗……塞思？”凯特没法把自己的眼睛从墙上的照片中的人生百态里挪出来。

　　“我确定，”塞思喝了一口杯中物，冷静无比地对凯特说，“我向我的枪发誓，我从没来过这儿，但这儿确实出现在我的梦里过。你看那儿！”

　　塞思指了指乐队所站的舞台，凯特终于将视线从照片上移开，她看着塞思指的位置，塞思说：“贝斯手脚踩在一个开关上。等会儿，他们这首歌就快唱完了，注意看……”

　　凯特目不转睛地盯着，就在塞思说完的下一瞬间，贝斯手的脚用力往下一踩，合着主唱高亢的尾音，整个店突然一暗，极光全都消失无踪，随即一道红光划过屋顶，迅速迸射开来，红色的光芒洒向所有人，鼓手敲打出和光线的划动一致的节奏，几乎所有人都在这一瞬间沸腾了，欢呼与尖叫充斥了整个“沙漠极光”。

　　塞思收回了手指，对凯特说：“我在我的梦里见过这场面。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

　　塞思不是一个经常做梦的人。

　　他活得挺滋润的。他有一门别人不太容易掌握的手艺，靠手艺吃饭，混得还不错。他有过一个老婆，虽然离婚了，但是阔别5年后的第一次再聚首就跟他干柴烈火了一次。他小时候家庭不太幸福，但后来只剩下了他和弟弟里奇，他们相依为命，他让自己变成弟弟可以依靠的大哥——以他弟弟现在的块头来说，当弟弟的“支柱”似乎略有勉强，但这依然不影响他们关系融洽，他们同呼吸共命运，甚至还在汽车旅店里——

　　打住。

　　塞思活得滋润又简单，干活，拿钱，赚了钱补充武器弹药后再买点乐子，就算不当心失手坐了牢，在牢里的日子也一样挺充实的，每天都有干不完的架，根本没空做梦。他努力活着，希望靠自己勤劳的双手为自己和弟弟的生活换来一些实质性的变化，所以几个月前卡洛斯找人联系还在坐牢的他，说让他去偷一堆石油债券，他可以从中抽一份可观的佣金，还许诺能让他和里奇去艾尔雷安度美好人生，塞思立刻就毫不犹豫地答应了。剩下的就是让里奇帮他越狱，“杰科兄弟重出江湖”，纵使有一些磕磕绊绊，但一切都朝着他梦想中的退休生活有条不紊地进行着，直到他们到达了终点，乳浪吧。

　　在这之后塞思的人生观遭到了严重的冲刷，他度过了有史以来最漫长而又混乱的一夜，在日出之后，他失去了他的弟弟，不知道是不是永远。

　　塞思形容不来他的感觉。他看到孤独无助的凯特，站在那辆已经没了乘客的房车面前，犹犹豫豫地问他：“你想有个伴吗？”

　　他突然觉得自己像是在照镜子。

　　他带着凯特离开了那个伤心之地，当然没有回美国，全美的警察人手一张塞思和里奇的正面大头照，他们只能在墨西哥待着。塞思租了一处房子，他在用石油债券交换里奇的时候，很机智地留下了一百万——反正也已经拿了四百万给凡妮莎了，再多拿一张他们也不能拿他怎么样，然后他费了一番功夫，花了不小的代价，找人帮忙把这一百万债券处理妥当，等忙完了这些，他开始坐在房间里发呆。

　　他不知道自己该干什么。

　　“你丢了魂。”凯特有一天靠在门上看着坐在房间里把手枪不停地拆了装装了拆的塞思说。

　　塞思停下了手里的动作，扭过头来说：“什么？”

　　凯特拍了拍心口的位置：“有一部分你被带走了，我知道，因为我也是。可能一辈子都找不回来了，这也许是成长之路上必须经历的苦难——对现在的我来说，仍然非常难以接受，但我只能试着去接受这些。”

　　塞思低下头思考了一会儿：“你是说我的一部分跟着里奇走了？”

　　凯特耸了耸肩：“那得问你自己。你自己最清楚。”

　　被一个小姑娘教训，这要是放在以前，塞思根本不会让这种事情发生，但自从那惊世骇俗的一夜之后，这类打破塞思常识的事情接踵而至。他停了工，蹲在家里不肯出门——所以日常用品后来都是凯特在采购，这帮助她迅速磨练了她的西班牙语，顺便她也开始学着烹制墨西哥风味的食品，因为塞思还会长时间放空。

　　其实凯特过得也并不好受，她会做恶梦，梦见她的弟弟斯科特冲着她张开血盆大口，梦见她的父亲脖子淌着血摇摇晃晃向她走来，这些景象在她的梦里扭曲变形，他们从不和她交谈，只是不停出现又毫无征兆地消散。她在这些梦里瑟瑟发抖，她想和他们说话，但她必须忍着不开口，她害怕她若是说了什么，他们就彻底消失了——那是现在的她唯一能和他们重聚的机会。

　　有一天塞思半夜起来上厕所的时候听见凯特的房间里传来一声短促的叫喊，他以为凯特被人袭击了，撞开她的房门举起了手中的枪，结果面前只有坐在床上正擦眼泪的凯特有点莫名地看着他。塞思花了好几秒才意识到凯特大概是做了个恶梦，然后他回想起来凯特刚才喊的似乎是“爸爸”，他看了一眼凯特穿的睡衣，立刻低下头边说抱歉边拉上了已经没法锁住的门。

　　第二天塞思帮凯特换了锁，第三天他终于出了一次门。晚上凯特跟他道了晚安回自己房间，过了会儿她一脸好笑表情地拿着一个穿红裙子的布娃娃走出房间，对摆弄着武器弹药的塞思说：“你真的觉得我还会需要布娃娃？”

　　“我……我听说布娃娃可以吸走恶梦。”塞思为自己的急中生智而暗自得意，凯特忍不住笑了出来：“告诉我你不是刚刚编的。”

　　这临时编出来的说法也许是有据可循的，因为第二天凯特就充满感激地对塞思说自己睡了个安稳觉。塞思觉得自己混饭吃的手艺看来还没丢，他依然能够把控一切，那让他心满意足。

　　这种对自己智慧的洋洋自得甚至都没能持续满24小时，当天晚上，纠缠了凯特一个多月的恶梦钻进了塞思的脑袋里。

　　他看见里奇，他的身体被迷雾遮挡，但他的眼睛闪着微弱的绿色光芒，他越靠越近，手指落在塞思的领带上轻轻拉住他，他那被迷雾包裹的身体盖住了塞思的身体，里奇凑到他耳边，伸出分叉的舌头舔过他的耳廓，他对塞思说：“你想我吗，塞思？”

　　塞思猛地挣扎了一下，然后里奇迷雾就一下子散去了，他睁开眼睛，房间里黑漆漆的什么都看不见，他意识到刚才那是一个梦，但里奇的那种感觉……太真实了。

　　就算那分叉舌头和里奇以前的舌头不太一样，但舔过耳廓的触感，回想起来还是让塞思浑身一个激灵。他摸了摸自己的耳朵，似乎有点湿，他不知道那是心理作用，还是因为房间里太热了。

　　塞思翻来覆去良久才又睡着，再醒来的时候，半夜的梦已经模模糊糊，他想也许自己是把过去的记忆和梦给搞混了。

　　但是第二天晚上，里奇又来准时报到了。

　　这次他的身体周围的迷雾似乎没有之前那么浓了，塞思依稀能看清他穿的西装。里奇慢慢靠近，贴上了塞思的身体，他伸出手轻轻握住塞思的脖子，视线在塞思的脖子和他的脸之间流连，塞思几乎都能闻到他身上须后水的味道。

　　里奇的拇指在塞思的嘴唇上来回抚摸，塞思忍不住问他：“你是要咬我吗？”

　　里奇摇了摇头：“你的血实在太难喝了。”

　　然后里奇就嘭地一声消失了，塞思还以为自己戳破了一个气球，他猛地惊醒，摸了摸自己脖子被里奇握着的位置，那儿的皮肤温度比别处要高，应该不是错觉。

　　从那时开始，里奇就每天晚上都到塞思的梦里报到，他的模样越来越清晰，留下的时间也越来越久。里奇有时只是盯着塞思看，塞思想起凯特的经历，就也忍着不说话，只是和他对视，这样他可以逗留挺久；有时他会靠到塞思身边，脸色看起来红润得不太正常，他捏着塞思的下巴和他接吻，尽管努力收起他的尖牙，但还是咬得塞思的嘴唇和舌尖又麻又疼，等塞思疼得受不了叫出声来，里奇就立刻消失了；最糟糕的情况下，里奇的眼睛看着就像野兽一般，他压住塞思，手落在他的股间，隔着裤子肆意揉捏，上半身抬起，居高看着他的反应——在梦里塞思几乎没有一点反抗的机会，他的身体完全陷入了沉睡，当他拼尽全力摆动手指，里奇就又一次消失了，然后塞思从梦里醒来，不得不面对自己真的因为梦里的挑逗而勃起的事实——这种事情在青春期结束后就再也没发生过。

　　一个星期后塞思觉得自己快要神经衰弱了，他决定先下手为强，再一次在梦中看到里奇，塞思沉着气问他：“你到底想干嘛，里奇？”

　　里奇凝视着他说：“带我回家，塞思。”说完他就消失了。

　　塞思慢慢从梦里醒来，回想着刚才里奇的表情，觉得头疼得不行。他用手捂着脸搓了几下，里奇的脸清晰得好像印在了他的视网膜上，他看到里奇一遍一遍地对他说，带我回家。

　　他又在梦里看到了里奇，这次里奇直接对他说“带我回家”。塞思有些恼火，他说：“我的家庭早就破碎了你知道吗，里奇？我哪里还有家？我的家只剩我和你了，而你就是那个让我的家庭破碎的人！”

　　里奇的全身都被迷雾给覆盖住了，只有他的声音飘飘忽忽地传过来：“所以你得带我回家……带我回家，我们的家庭就完整了，塞思。”

　　这次塞思醒来的时候，他发觉自己全身都是汗。那可能是因为他真的很生气，他跑进浴室冲了把冷水澡，在冷水下他终于冷静了下来，他回想起里奇的话，那就像是里奇会说的。

　　他把这些天的梦告诉了凯特，当然省略了那些未成年不宜的镜头，凯特思考了一下后告诉他：“也许那真的是里奇打算向你传达的信息，记得他一直说的，桑坦尼卡就总是在他的幻觉里出现。”

　　“那我该干什么？”塞思可应付不来这种神神道道的事情。

　　“也许你可以问问他在哪儿？”

　　所以，当里奇再一次对塞思说“带我回家”的时候，塞思直接问他：“你在哪儿？”

　　里奇的头顶突然浮现出蓝绿色的光芒，摇动变换，就算在梦中，都显得梦幻过头了。里奇抬头看了一眼这光线，然后对塞思说：“极光。”

　　塞思醒来就开始查极光出现的城市，都在北极圈之内，那让他相当诧异。他指着那一圈城市问凯特：“蛇是不是要冬眠？”

　　塞思的一项优秀特质就是绝不气馁，他耐心地在梦里问里奇更多的信息，里奇告诉他沙漠极光，过了一天，塞思看见了里奇身后的拥挤人群，有个拿着贝斯的家伙一跺脚，房间里顿时一片红光，像下了一阵血雨一样。

　　“是个夜店，我敢打包票。”塞思把自己的判断告诉凯特，凯特帮他搜索，全国有好几家，但显然位于拉斯维加斯的一家最为符合。

　　几天后发生的一件事更加印证了他们的判断：塞思接到了一个电话，电话那头没人说话，就连呼吸声都没有。这样的电话来了好几次，万幸倒是有来电号码，塞思打回过去，从来都没人接。他们试着查询了这个电话的所在地，正好就在拉斯维加斯附近。

　　“我猜就是里奇打来的。”凯特打开地图，把“沙漠极光”的位置和电话的粗略定位标了上去。

　　塞思托着下巴摇了摇头：“他不太喜欢打电话……而且他为什么不直接把在哪儿告诉我？”

　　“也许他打电话的条件比较艰苦，”凯特朝着塞思露出一个安慰的笑容，“不过他还是打了不是么？”

　　就是在这一天，塞思做出了一个决定。当他对凯特说要出去买点东西时，凯特着着实实地震惊了。

　　“晚饭的材料我已经买好了。”凯特拍了拍冰箱门说。

　　塞思点了点头说：“我知道，不过还有很多东西要买……我得去弄辆车。你喜欢雪佛兰舍韦勒吗？”

　　凯特查了查雪佛兰舍韦勒长啥样，她看见一辆张狂的老式肌肉车。凯特把塞思拉住，坐在桌边问他：“你要干什么？”

　　塞思毫不迟疑地回答：“我要把里奇找回来。你怎么样？要去找斯科特吗？”

　　凯特愣住了。她和塞思不一样，塞思梦到了里奇，一天天将他的所在地看得更清楚，而她梦到的斯科特，对她没有说过一句话。也许这就是血缘和非血缘的关系，凯特不止一次这么丧气的想过。

　　她定了定神，对塞思说：“我……我不知道他还是不是我弟弟，”她想了想又说，“你确定里奇还是你的弟弟吗，塞思？”

　　塞思一瞬间露出了迷茫的神情，他眨了眨眼睛，手掌擦过自己的脸颊。他微微摇头：“我也不知道，我只是……我不接受这种安排。我要把他找回来，”他的声音逐渐变得有些凶狠，“有些事情我要当面问这个混蛋。”

　　既然已经做出了决定，剩下的事情就是制定计划。首先是确定目的地的正确性，多方证据似乎都表明他们的搜索方向没错，而且，身为不能见阳光的吸血族，夜生活丰富的地方对他们来说再合适不过了。

　　“桑坦尼卡被禁了四百年的足，一得到逃家的机会就往最热闹的地方跑，她活得可比我开心和自由多了啊？”塞思极为不满地敲了敲桌子。

　　凯特撑着脑袋说：“他们可以随意改变形态，我比较羡慕这一点……”她边说边盯着塞思的脸。

　　“她还抢走了我弟弟，里奇是个移动开锁器，她这便宜可占大了。”塞思简直都要忿忿不平了。

　　“斯科特只会弹吉他，还有从格斗杂志里学的三脚猫功夫。”凯特趴在桌上，神色黯淡，塞思有点尴尬，他伸出手拍了拍凯特的肩膀说：“呃……你要不也试试，在梦里问问他？”

　　凯特无奈地摇头：“大概因为我们没有血缘关系……而且我最近都不太梦到他们了，谢谢你给我的娃娃。”

　　塞思说：“我收回那个娃娃。”

　　“什么？不！”凯特瞪着塞思，“你送给我了就是我的——我们还是讨论些更实际的问题吧，比如，如果我们回美国，你的脸肯定会被认出来的，塞思。”

　　“我戴个面具？”

　　“整个容更好一些。”

　　他们开始准备这趟旅行所需要的一切，必须的行李，塞思趁手的武器，凯特在塞思脸上试了很多次终于找到的一个比较合适的造型，塞思找他那些神通广大的朋友做了假的证件，包括凯特的，证件上的凯特21岁，是证件上的塞思的女儿，这将会是一趟增进父女关系的亲子之旅。

　　两周后，一切收拾妥当，塞思坐在驾驶座上，扶了扶凯特帮他戴的假鼻子——他总担心这个假鼻子会掉下来——问她：“准备好了吗？”

　　凯特看了一眼后座上放的行李，扣上安全带说：“好了，爸爸。我们出发去拉斯维加斯吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　塞思在“沙漠极光”里愉快地喝着他的龙舌兰，他把另一杯苹果马提尼推到神色不太自然的凯特面前：“喝吧。”

　　凯特两只手捏着酒杯，拿起来抿了一小口后说：“我们是不是保持警惕比较好？”

　　“但你不喝会显得很奇怪的。”塞思一口把杯子里剩下的都倒进嘴里，然后把杯子敲在了桌上。

　　他仔细地观察着这间店的结构，和乳浪吧那种浓浓的上个世纪风情不同，这里显得极为现代化，中央的舞台垫高，供乐队和演出者居高表演，两侧有圈起来的舞池，外围是桌椅和吧台，有楼梯通往二楼，那儿有几间包间，还可以将底楼一览无余，另外，舞台上面还有一个悬空的小舞台，无法从任何地方到达，大概只能从小舞台的更上方通过钢管滑下来。

　　塞思轻轻笑了一声，他扭过头问凯特：“你猜他们怎么来钱？”

　　“什么？谁？你说桑坦尼卡他们？”凯特歪着脑袋想了想，“也许……抢银行？”

　　“太没技术含量了！”

　　“那不是你的本职吗？而且里奇是个移动开锁器。”

　　塞思有点语塞，他抹了一把自己的额头掩饰尴尬，然后指着高处的小舞台说：“我猜那蛇妖应该不会放弃自己的老本行。”

　　“她有名字，桑坦尼卡。”

　　“管我什么事。”

　　“你会叫里奇蛇妖吗？”

　　塞思想要反驳，他对上了凯特的眼睛，凯特正严厉地盯着他，这让他一时也不知道该说什么好。就在两人僵持的时候，身后的乐队一曲终了，主唱拿着话筒对所有人说：“你们见过沙漠中最妖艳的尤物吗？是的，没错，正是在极光下孕育而生的花——她就在这儿，在你们所有人的头顶绽放！”他说完，手向高处的小舞台一指，追光灯也立刻照了过去，舞池里安静了一会儿，马上又沸腾起来。

　　塞思的脸上写着“我早告诉你了”，凯特没理他，几乎屏住了呼吸，盯着高处的舞台。

　　舒缓又神秘的音乐响起，一道灵活的身影从高处沿着钢管落了下来，背影婀娜多姿，迅速转身——塞思瞪大了眼睛，那并不是他想象的桑坦尼卡。

　　他瞧了凯特一眼，现在轮到凯特脸上写着“我早告诉你了”，她笑了笑，然后饶有兴致地看着高台上的女郎跳起曼妙的舞蹈。

　　塞思又一次开始打量整间店，底楼的每一个人他都扫视了一遍，然后是二楼，有一间包间的隔帘拉了起来，塞思站起身，挪了几个位置让自己好从别的角度看到包间里的情况，有风将隔帘轻轻吹起，他看见桑坦尼卡的烈焰红唇，这小妞永远高高撅着嘴，仿佛生怕别人看不见她的嘴唇似的。

　　塞思听见自己的心怦怦狂跳，他迅速搜索包间内其他的角落，在隔帘落下去的瞬间，他看见里奇梳得一丝不苟的头发，安坐在桑坦尼卡身边——似乎还向着他的方向瞟了一眼。

　　塞思在原地发呆，过了会儿感到自己的袖子被人拉了一下，他回头，看到凯特不知何时站在了他的身边，尽量压低了声音问他：“你看到他了？”

　　塞思点了点头，朝着包间指了指，只见一个年轻的姑娘拉开门冲着里面说了几句，然后就走了进去，拉上了门。

　　“那是谁？”凯特凑在塞思的耳边问他，和整个店里为了高处舞台而嗨得找不到北的人相比，窃窃私语的他们俩实在是可疑得过头了。

　　塞思耸了耸肩膀：“大概是他们的晚饭吧。”

　　“在这儿吃？”凯特有点被吓到了，她又望了一眼二楼的包间，不知道此时是不是已经在脑中描绘了一遍里面的饕餮场景。

　　塞思压低了帽子说：“谁知道，反正他们想吃就吃。”他转身要离开，凯特拉住了他：“你去哪儿？里奇就在楼上啊！”

　　塞思随意看了看，然后指着吸烟室说：“我先去抽根烟。”

　　“这个借口真是逊毙了，塞思。”凯特看上去比塞思还要焦急，不过管他呢，塞思迈着大步子，迅速从凯特身边跑开了。

　　他钻进了吸烟室，这儿没几个人，大多数人现在都在外面看沙漠之花跳高难度钢管舞。塞思叹了口气，找了个位子坐了下来，过了会儿在口袋里摸索着拿出了烟和打火机。

　　他抽出一支烟叼在嘴里，打开打火机点燃了烟，深深吸了一口，让烟叶的味道在他肺里翻滚，然后缓缓吐出。塞思举起打火机摸着表面的纹路，那儿刻着他的姓“杰科”，这是他结婚的时候里奇送他的礼物，他居然就用这么一个打火机取代了自己的亲自到场——

　　“嘿，伙计，借个火。”

　　有人拍了拍塞思的肩膀，他转身，看到身后的人伸出的手，指间夹着一支烟。塞思帮他点上了火，啪地一声盖上打火机，那人向他道谢，声音听起来有些似曾相识。

　　塞思抬头，那人的脸终于出现在了他的帽沿之下——正是德州骑警弗雷迪·冈萨雷斯先生。

　　塞思的动作僵住了，他看见弗雷迪脸上的笑意也一瞬间冻结了。

　　这他妈已经不能用巧来形容了。

　　*

　　弗雷迪·冈萨雷斯回到家，等待他的是数项指控和严厉的处分。对上司的命令置若罔闻、严重违纪、掺杂私仇的报复之举、丢弃警徽、甚至涉嫌在边境检查站杀害执法人员，随便一条都足够让他永远地脱下警服。

　　但这些对弗雷迪来说都不是很重要。在乳浪吧的一夜，改变了很多人的人生，其中也包括弗雷迪自己的。

　　他亲眼看到了自己的女儿在未来的生活——她没有得到洗礼，失去了父母，生活中只有灰暗。那不是极致的黑，而是一种不被重视、无人问津的荒芜，她被这个世界抛弃，只能安静地等待着被时间吞噬。

　　弗雷迪不能接受这样的未来——如果是他自己的未来，那他根本就无所谓，但这是属于他亲爱的小比莉的未来，他的珍宝，他的一切，他的生命的延续——这些因他而起的后果，不该由她来承受。

　　他那天出门的时候，他曾信誓旦旦地对妻子玛格丽特说会回家吃晚饭。他回到家时已经是第二天的下午了，弗雷迪把卡洛斯的摩托车停在离家不远的地方，没去警局报到，而是先偷偷摸摸溜回了家，他打开门，看见饭桌上放着玛格丽特前一天下午准备的炖肉，弗雷迪连脸都没洗，扑到了桌前就开始吃了起来。过了太久，肉早就凉了，汤汁都结了块，但弗雷迪仍然狼吞虎咽地吃着，就好像这些食物能把他脑中那些关于比莉的未来的记忆都给抹去一样。

　　过了会儿他听见身后传来低低的啜泣声，他回头看了一眼，是玛格丽特，她从卧室走出来，提着一个行李袋站在弗雷迪的身后，捂着嘴试图让自己不要哭出声音。

　　弗雷迪低头看了一眼自己身上，血污沾满全身，混杂的气味令人作呕，他站直了身体，看见玛格丽特往后退了一小步。

　　他对玛格丽特说：“我很抱歉。”

　　玛格丽特正在收拾行李准备带女儿回自己母亲家住一阵，在弗雷迪回来后，她还是放下了行李，让他去洗了个澡，把那些永远没法洗干净的衣服给扔了，给他做了些吃的，等他洗完澡出来，看他吃完。

　　弗雷迪抱了抱自己的小女儿，小比莉拍了拍手嘟哝了几声，然后他亲了亲自己的妻子，就倒在床上昏睡过去。

　　他觉得自己大概睡了三天三夜，似乎梦到了很多光怪陆离的事情，但又什么都不记得了。他醒来的时候，玛格丽特坐在床边正帮他擦洗身上的伤口，弗雷迪慢慢坐起身，卧室的窗户打开了一条缝，微风吹在他身上，舒服得让人几乎可以忘记所有的不顺心——

　　但弗雷迪知道自己做不到。他不可能忘记刚过去的几天里发生的事情，事实上，鲜血和蛇毒唤醒了他的血脉中刻下的职责，他将要用他的一生去和这些蛇妖战斗，不惜一切代价。

　　弗雷迪握着玛格丽特的手放在嘴边亲吻，几乎要流下眼泪。

　　他回到警局后报告了卡洛斯的制毒工厂的位置，随后就接受了审查，没完没了的审查，这期间他上交了自己的枪，一切外勤工作都被禁止参与，每天在审查之余，他还需要负责处理文档和整理证物。这让他的工作和生活规律了起来，早上按时上班，晚上准点到家，每天都可以吃到玛格丽特亲手做的晚饭，再逗弄一下小比莉，哄她睡觉。

　　他参加了厄尔的葬礼，在将鲜花丢到棺材上时对厄尔发誓，一定会抓到杰科兄弟为他复仇。

　　弗雷迪逐渐习惯了资料处理的工作，但他能听到自己的血脉对他的呼唤，那让他根本没法安心地坐在办公室里。他要去抓捕杰科兄弟，要去除掉伤害平民的蛇妖，这些心底的渴望几乎要煮沸他的血液。他决定好好利用手头之便，使用警用数据库查阅全国乃至墨西哥边境在近期是否发生了一些奇怪的犯罪，比如离奇失踪，医院的血库失窃等等，他相信总会有那么些蛛丝马迹可以让他顺藤摸瓜，这是厄尔教他的，他清楚自己学得有多好。

　　线索逐渐汇聚，指向了拉斯维加斯。弗雷迪调阅监控录像，每天在有限的时间内细心地查看，终于在拉斯维加斯大道见到了里奇的身影——只是一个转过身来的侧面，但足够了，弗雷迪确信自己绝不会看错，而且，就算只是看着监控录像，他都能闻到里奇身上属于蛇妖的血腥味。

　　隔天他去找了昆塔纳神父，预约了给女儿洗礼的时间。到了那一天，他带着妻子和女儿去了教堂，邀请局长当他女儿的教父，这次洗礼迟了将近两个月，但总算还是顺利进行了。

　　晚上回到家，他抱紧了妻子和怀里的比莉，对她们说：“我不能失去你们……我的使命却催促我赶快上路。这是我能想到的唯一的办法。”

　　他将妻女送到了相对安全的地方，临别时玛格丽特一句话都没说，只是默默地关上了门。

　　弗雷迪突然意识到，有些事情也许真的是注定的。

　　*

　　“沙漠极光”是弗雷迪今天调查的第三家夜店。他分析了近两个月来在拉斯维加斯周边发生的案件，将整个城市一直延伸到城外的区域划分出数个调查的优先级，今天晚上调查的是第一优先级的区块。

　　他走进“沙漠极光”的时候正赶上主唱向所有人介绍他们的镇店舞娘，在两家夜店已经挤得头晕眼花的弗雷迪需要休息一下，他躲进了吸烟室，好好地喘了几口气。

　　没多久又进来了一个人，戴着观光客爱戴的牛仔帽，坐在弗雷迪身边不远处，似乎气鼓鼓地掏出了烟，打火点燃后又狠狠吸了一口。

　　弗雷迪摸了摸胸前口袋，他也带了烟，但是哪儿都找不着打火机——这就是没找玛格丽特整理行李的弊端。他往观光客的方向挪了挪，拍了拍那人的肩膀说：“嘿，伙计，借个火。”边说着， 他边伸出自己手指间夹着的烟。

　　观光客很酷地甩开了打火机盖，为弗雷迪点燃了烟。弗雷迪向他道谢，看见观光客的肩膀僵了一下，然后他转过头来——那一瞬间弗雷迪忘记自己是来干嘛的了，他看见掩盖在帽子下的塞思·杰科的脸——化成灰，他也认得。

　　弗雷迪条件反射地抓住了塞思的手，塞思抽了一下没能抽开，两人互相瞪着对方，另一只手都往腰间摸去，就在这瞬间，吸烟室门口突然传来了人声：“塞思，你抽完了吗？你要是再不出来——”

　　一步踏进吸烟室的凯特看到面面相觑的弗雷迪和塞思后闭上了嘴，她扶着门框僵在门口，弗雷迪迅速扫了一眼塞思的腰间，枪柄露出了一小截，他的手指马上就要碰上了。弗雷迪看着打扮得过分成熟的凯特皱起了眉头：“你为什么在这里，凯特？”

　　凯特看了一眼塞思，很快把视线转回了弗雷迪身上，弗雷迪这回对塞思的瞪视变得恶狠狠：“你是跟着这家伙来的？塞思·杰科，你还在绑架她？”

　　凯特赶忙摆了摆手：“不不，冈萨雷斯骑警，我没有被他绑架——”

　　“他胁迫你？他用什么胁迫你？你告诉我，凯特，到我这边来，凯特！”弗雷迪打断了凯特，他全身绷紧，留意着塞思的一举一动，因为凯特的意外介入，两人都僵持着，没人真的把手摸到枪柄上，但也没人敢彻底放弃握枪的机会。

　　塞思动了动身体挡在凯特身前，视线也没离开弗雷迪，他冷笑了一声说：“别跟他废话，凯特。他懂个屁，他爱怎么想就怎么想。”

　　弗雷迪握紧了手，被他捏着手的塞思不甘示弱，抬起了下巴跟他对撑。凯特站在门口焦急万分，她看着两人，又朝外张望了两眼，弗雷迪一下子明白了过来，对塞思说：“让我来猜猜你到这儿来干嘛，你是来找你兄弟里奇的是吧？他就在这外面，这我总没猜错吧？”

　　塞思咬紧了牙齿恨不得用鼻孔看着弗雷迪，他气势汹汹地说：“猜对了有什么了不起的？”

　　“因为我要抓住你们俩，现在我已经抓住了你，就差里奇了。”

　　“你只是抓住了我的手，就他妈敢说抓住了我？”塞思微微眯起眼睛，过了会儿弗雷迪就感觉自己的手心开始发烫，他惊了一下，手掌一松，塞思立刻抽开自己的手，点着的打火机啪嗒一声掉在地上，塞思已经迅速往后退了三步，护在了凯特的身前。

　　塞思的另一只手依然放在腰间，随时都可以把枪抽出来，他慢慢往后挪着步子，双眼死死盯在弗雷迪身上：“我还有事要忙，骑警先生，就不跟你叙旧了，反正我们也没什么旧好叙的！”

　　“我已经不再是骑警了。”弗雷迪冷冷地回答，塞思立刻挑了挑眉毛说：“哦是吗？升职啦？所以现在我应该叫你什么，警长？”

　　弗雷迪不想和他再扯下去了，他已经摸到了自己的枪，但考虑到现在的环境，这并不是一个拔枪的好时机——随着塞思和凯特一步步地挪出吸烟室，势必会有别人渐渐发现这里的异常。

　　他慢慢站起身来，用尽可能冷静的语调对塞思说话，希冀着这样也许能说服他暂时站在自己这一边：“听着，塞思，你弟弟已经和你不一样了，他是个怪物，如果你能帮我找到他——”

　　“你脑子是进水了吗？”塞思一下子就拔出了枪指着弗雷迪，“你他妈再说里奇是怪物试试！”

　　“塞思！”凯特抓住塞思握枪的手，叫了他一声。塞思望了她一眼，又朝身后的舞池看了看，这才把枪重新塞到腰后。他拉着凯特又往后退了一大步，对弗雷迪说：“不会再有下一次了。”然后他就拽着凯特跑了。

　　弗雷迪追到吸烟室门口，面前是拥挤的人群，他根本找不到塞思和凯特。他立刻开始观察整个夜店，视线扫过一楼的开阔场地，然后是二楼的各个包间，他迅速就锁定了那个拉起了隔帘的包间——那个包间明显不太正常，在艳舞嗨翻全场的时候居然拉上了所有隔帘，门口站着的人应该是守卫，最重要的是，他能闻见飘荡在这儿的蛇妖的味道——正是从那个包间传来的。

　　弗雷迪相信里奇就在那里面，而这也正是塞思在这里逗留的原因。

　　弗雷迪望着近在咫尺的包间，心里懊恼得不行。刚才他都已经抓住塞思了，若不是凯特突然冒出来，说不定他们之间的战斗已经无声而又迅速地结束了，但现在，他只能眼睁睁地看着塞思逃跑。至于里奇，在没有后援、环境又如此复杂的情况下，弗雷迪实在没有一丝把握能抓住他，就算他走上楼，走到那个包间门口，能做的也只有捏捏拳头。

　　他需要更全备的计划，能万无一失地抓住这兄弟俩的计划。在这之前，他必须忍耐，正如厄尔教他的，忍耐，寻找敌人的弱点，乘虚而入，一击必杀。

　　弗雷迪不甘地离开了“沙漠极光”。


	4. Chapter 4

　　卡洛斯慢慢走近了“沙漠极光”，他的身边跟着斯科特·富勒，男孩穿着剪裁得体的瘦身西装，有点紧张地将领子拉扯得更开了一点，好让自己透透气。

　　卡洛斯推开“沙漠极光”的大门，他戴着手套，手指碰到门把手的时候幅度很小地皱了皱眉。斯科特看到了，伸手帮他推了一把，卡洛斯便收回手，用另一手捂着手腕，稍微活动了几下。

　　从九大王族设下的试炼中全身而退几乎是个不可能的任务，纵使卡洛斯在500年前就是个骁勇善战的勇士，在这500年间更是为了贡奉贪得无厌的主人们一手发展壮大了属于自己的黑帮，能从这个试炼里活着出来都已经是幸运的了。他元气大伤，浑身上下遍布难以愈合的伤痕，试炼仿佛唤醒了在他身上曾经出现过的所有伤痛，断断续续地交替出现，折磨得他快要发疯。

　　他的手腕几乎被尽根斩断，重新长回到一起用了比以往多得多的时间。在那期间他高烧不退，几百年间他都没有发过烧，高热让他的血液温度也急剧升高，他感觉自己的身体里已经被烧化了，只要切开一个口子，他的生命就会化成血水，喷涌而出，然后在阳光下蒸发。

　　卡洛斯不是个嗜睡的人，但他重伤期间的睡眠时间比以前长了将近一倍，醒着时还经常感觉无力。不过好在睡觉确实帮了他大忙，就在今天傍晚，他从持续了一夜又一天的沉睡中苏醒时，终于觉得自己恢复得差不多了。

　　在这段时间里，纳西索掌握了大权，但现在他们没了桑坦尼卡，定期获得食物不再像以前那么容易，更重要的是女王的离开也带走了他们的力量。桑坦尼卡本是神明的代言人，通过她向神明献祭简单而又高效，这维持了他们的生命和强大，而现在，她获得了自由，献祭的神庙被毁，这些让纳西索他们变得不那么自由了。他们在阳光下能够忍耐的时间变短，他们的毒液变得不再像以前那么厉害了，这意味着他们也没法制造更多的蛇族战士。

　　他们必须找回桑坦尼卡，让她重新成为他们的“女王”。

　　纳西索把找到她的这个任务交给了完成试炼的卡洛斯。卡洛斯在美国境内的制毒工厂被警方突袭，他的黑帮组织受到了严重的打击而几乎被摧毁殆尽，自己又身负重伤，加上在乳浪吧的一夜，大量的吸血蛇族战士被干掉了，余下的新鲜战力，居然是斯科特这个小崽子——卡洛斯现在特别庆幸，还好当时咬了这小子一口。

　　他们很是辛苦地追寻着任何可能是桑坦尼卡和里奇留下的踪迹，一路到达拉斯维加斯。斯科特花了不少个晚上，才总算在“沙漠极光”找到了桑坦尼卡，等卡洛斯终于恢复得差不多了，便也跟了过来。

　　卡洛斯一脚踏进“沙漠极光”就立刻站住了，他抽了抽鼻子，斯科特也有样学样地闻了闻，但完全不明所以。门口的保安有点不耐烦地看着他俩，卡洛斯低下头走了进去，斯科特赶快跟了上，他跌跌撞撞的步子让卡洛斯很是不快，卡洛斯拎住他的领子把他拉进一个角落，警惕地注视着周围的人群。

　　“魔警在这儿，我能闻到他的味道。”卡洛斯小声说完，看着斯科特，他的眼神让斯科特很不自在，他缩起脖子说：“我之前来的时候从来没见过他。”

　　“你闻到过这味道吗？”卡洛斯紧紧皱着眉头，斯科特用力吸气，表情茫然，卡洛斯捏着他的下巴猛地把他脑袋往上掰，“用点心！他们的味道你闻到一次就绝不会忘掉，浓重的血腥味，和活人的新鲜味道不同，掺杂着铁器和火药味，让人作呕……”

　　斯科特战战兢兢地点头，卡洛斯松开了手，斯科特揉了揉自己的下巴说：“我闻到了……一点点。”

　　卡洛斯仔细辨认，魔警的气味确实越来越淡，看来他只是曾出现过，现在已经不在这儿了。卡洛斯松了口气，他可不愿意在这儿和魔警动手，那家伙的生命力顽强得出奇，何况卡洛斯自己的身体也才刚恢复，这里也不是自己的地盘。

　　他环视一周，很快就锁定了二楼的一个包间，同类要想发现对方其实并不难，卡洛斯看了看包间的结构和人员配置，门口的几个保镖一样的家伙应该只是普通人类，至于那个房间里面的家伙，他知道就是他们没错了。

　　卡洛斯推开舞池中紧紧贴在一起跳舞的人群，朝着盘旋楼梯走去，斯科特有点艰难地跟在后面，刚被卡洛斯分开的人群总是立刻就在他面前合拢，他的个子和这些人相比显然有点矮，他加快了步子，生怕自己跟丢了。

　　卡洛斯到了楼梯口就停了下来，斯科特好不容易从人堆里挤出来，一不留神撞在了他背上。大概是撞到了刚刚痊愈的伤口，卡洛斯身体不稳脚下踉跄，只得抓住楼梯扶手让自己不至跌倒，而这不算大的动静还是被楼上的人发觉了。

　　卡洛斯抬起头，看见包间的门打开了，理查德·杰科——塞思·杰科的神经质弟弟，桑坦尼卡的新欢，此刻正站在楼梯顶端，居高临下地看着他。

　　卡洛斯握紧拳头，咬紧了牙齿，舌尖抵着自己的毒牙以免自己一时冲动想要咬人。里奇嘭地关上了门，卡洛斯立刻开始往楼上跑，那几个保镖冲过来拦着他，他抓住第一个冲来的家伙的手，往后一使力就掰断了，他将惨叫的保镖用力推向后来的几人，力道大得将他们都撞飞在地，卡洛斯从他们中间迅速穿过，跑到门前握着门把手一下子就别断了门锁，他拉开了门，差点把门给拽下来，房间里只剩下一个年轻的姑娘，见到闯入房间内的卡洛斯，吓得跌坐在了地上。

　　卡洛斯冲到她面前掰起她的下巴，姑娘立刻哭着叫了起来：“我、我只是个调酒师！”卡洛斯看见她脖子上什么痕迹都没有，把她推到了一边：“再多一会儿大概你就是他们的晚餐了。”他走到包间后面的洗手间，看见窗户大开着，里奇应该已经带着桑坦尼卡跑了。

　　卡洛斯暴躁地砸了一下洗手台，桌面当即裂开，斯科特跑进了洗手间，神情激动地问他：“我们要原路返回杀出去吗？”

　　卡洛斯听见了房间外面的喧嚣声，估计有更多的夜店保安追了过来。他摇了摇头，跳上窗台，看了眼外面的地形就纵身一跃落在了夜店后的小巷子里，很快斯科特也轻巧地落在他身后，他们迅速走进阴影里避开了别人的视线，卡洛斯查看了小巷两端的出口，找准一个方向跟了过去，边走边不快地说：“我们得快点找到他们，如果他们跑了，倒霉的是你。”

　　斯科特沉默地跟了一会儿，问卡洛斯：“这家店和乳浪吧有关系吗？”

　　卡洛斯回头看了他一眼：“为什么这么问？”

　　斯科特说：“冈萨雷斯巡警，桑坦尼卡，里奇，还有凯特……我闻到了凯特的味道。今天晚上，大家都在这儿。”

　　*

　　里奇半躺在沙发座椅上，情绪不太高。桑坦尼卡拿起一杯红色俄罗斯，递到他的面前问他：“你要喝吗？”

　　红色俄罗斯底部沉淀着甜美的红色，在夜店的灯光下显得浓郁而又温暖。桑坦尼卡冲着里奇微笑，她的嘴唇颜色也鲜红夺目。

　　里奇舔了舔嘴唇，摆了摆手。

　　他不想见到这些红色，一个个都毫不含糊地指向鲜血，从人脖子上的动脉里喷出来，浓稠香甜，引诱他去品尝，然后带他堕落——从功能和带来的后果来说，鲜血跟毒品也差不多。里奇向来看不上沉迷毒品的人，他需要清醒的头脑和稳定的双手，他绝不会让自己被这些东西给控制，当他还是个人类的时候，他对自己的自控能力一直很有信心，但现在他变成了一个吸血蛇妖，对血的渴望就是他的本能——这让他时常会厌恶自己，但又无可奈何。

　　是他自己选择成为蛇妖，所以这结果他没地儿发泄。他唯一能做的就是试图拒绝血液，和其他一切看起来能让他想起血液的东西，而这样的东西数量越来越多，他觉得自己大概快要坚持不下去了。

　　一个很直接的让他觉得自己难以坚持的原因是他感觉非常的饿，这种实打实的生理需求往往能轻松突破任何道德屏障。

　　他吃近乎全生的牛排，但牛排带着的那点血怎么也比不上在人的血管里流动的新鲜血液，每个人都有特别的味道，他越饿就能分辨得越清楚。他想尝尝，但他也清楚迈出第一步后会发生什么——里奇对这些心知肚明，他不想成为这种欲望的奴隶——他不是任何人或事的奴隶。

　　“味道很不错，你真的不要吗？”桑坦尼卡给吧台打了个电话，挂掉后对里奇说，“我又订了一杯，调酒师说可以过来调给我们看。”

　　整个夜店都被一层红色光芒给覆盖着，里奇坐起身，稍微扯开了一点领带，这儿的每一样东西都让他燥热难安，如果可以的话他真想泡个凉水澡。

　　不知道是谁听见了他的渴望，有微风缓缓刮过，桑坦尼卡特意放下的隔帘被风带起了一点，里奇朝隔帘外张望，他看见一道视线越过人群直指自己。

　　是塞思，是他的兄弟。

　　里奇听见自己的脑袋里闹哄哄地吵闹起来，“他来了他来了他听见了他听见了他找到我了”……然后隔帘落下。

　　桑坦尼卡盯着里奇：“怎么了？”

　　“我去看看酒什么时候送来。”里奇站了起来，往房门口走去，没想到敲门声就在此时响起，他有些懊恼，但也只能拉开门，一个年轻的姑娘在门口问他：“你们点的红色俄罗斯是吗？”

　　里奇点了点头，姑娘微笑着走了进来，向桑坦尼卡也打了招呼，然后在包间的柜子里拿出酒和器具，开始调制红色俄罗斯。

　　里奇很不耐烦，本来对于现在的他来说，一秒钟的直感已经比身为人类的他所感受到的要更为漫长，现在他看着调酒师的动作，觉得每瞬间都有一个世纪那么长。

　　他想出去见见塞思，但他不想让桑坦尼卡知道。他努力克制自己的烦躁，直到调酒师终于完成工作，一杯红色俄罗斯递到了他的手里。

　　他喝了一口，完全没在乎酒的味道，然后是第二口，第三口，没喝几口就把酒都喝完了。他把杯子放在桌子上，手离开桌子时，衣袖勾到了酒杯，酒杯立刻就掉在了地上，摔了个粉碎——调酒师吓了一跳。

　　“抱歉，”里奇蹲下身去稍微清理了一下酒杯碎片，“是我的错，我会去向你老板解释一下的。”

　　他朝桑坦尼卡示意，桑坦尼卡点了点头，于是里奇就绕过调酒师，走出了包间。

　　他匆匆跑下楼，在人群里寻找塞思的身影。他能闻到他兄弟的气味，就像茫茫人海里一根牵引着他的绳子，他跟着气味跑到了吸烟室，气味从这儿出发又在这儿聚集，还夹杂着一些其他味道。

　　他往吸烟室里走去，没走几步就停了下来，他蹲下身，捡起地上的打火机——那是他送给塞思的结婚礼物，刻着他们的姓，塞思从没有让它离开过自己。里奇把打火机放在自己鼻子下面用力闻了闻，这间房间里所有的塞思的味道都是从这个打火机上冒出来的，现在，他把打火机收入口袋中之后，他就再也闻不到塞思了。

　　他来过，但是现在他已经走了，不知道去了哪里。

　　里奇有点失落，他慢慢地往楼上的包间走去，把手插在口袋里，不停拨弄着那个打火机。他回到包间里，桑坦尼卡正在和调酒师聊天，自从获得了自由，桑坦尼卡就总是很喜欢和陌生人聊天，她说这能让她更快地融入现在的世界，这些人里有些最后变成了她的夜宵，有些则安然全身而退，不过现在这个调酒师到底会获得什么样的下场，里奇已经一点都不在意了。

　　他坐回到沙发上，双眼放空，直到他听见桑坦尼卡叫他。

　　“里奇，”桑坦尼卡有些不满，大概她已经叫他很久了，“你到底怎么了？”

　　里奇很僵硬地笑了笑说：“我有点想家。”

　　“你的家就在这儿。”桑坦尼卡摊开双手，里奇不置可否，他随手拿起调酒师调制的另一杯色泽更为艳丽的酒，浑浑噩噩地喝了下去。

　　然后他听见门外传来非常细微、但又明显不太对劲的动静，他立刻站起身走到门边，拉开门朝外面望了一眼，正好撞上卡洛斯朝上望的视线，仇恨加上不甘，他的双眼里饱含怒火，顺着他的视线直直地扎在了里奇的身上。

　　里奇马上关上了门，走到桑坦尼卡身边，什么都没说就拉起她往洗手间跑。桑坦尼卡的脸色马上就变了，里奇相信她已经辨认出了卡洛斯的气味，她将洗手间的门在背后关上，里奇打开窗户，搂着桑坦尼卡的腰就往外跳。

　　他们轻松地落在了夜店背后的小巷里，没时间喘口气，里奇带着桑坦尼卡朝着巷子的一头飞快地跑去，迅速地混进了夜晚的人群里，等自己的气息被路人掩盖，他们逐渐放慢了步子，让自己看起来和其他旅客没什么两样，桑坦尼卡贴在里奇身边，小声对他说：“卡洛斯怎么会在这儿？”

　　里奇一心看着路，头也没回地回答：“大概是你吃的人给他留下了线索。”

　　“我并没有吃很多！”桑坦尼卡用力拽了里奇一下，“每次也都处理得很干净。”

　　“现在有个东西……叫因特网，”里奇转过头摆出一个无奈地表情，“有了这玩意儿，要查到一个人的下落并不是太难。”

　　他们改变了自己的外形，走进了他们住的酒店，进到房间里终于松了口气。桑坦尼卡怒气冲冲，想了想说：“他们很快会找到我们的，我们得离开这儿。”

　　里奇点头：“换一家酒店住吧，反正这家我也住腻了。”

　　“我说的是离开这个城市，”桑坦尼卡开始整理自己的行李，“我们在这儿也住了半个多月了，你不腻味吗，里奇？”

　　里奇回想起刚才一瞥间看到的塞思，他毫不犹豫地摇头：“不，我还没玩够。”

　　“还没？这儿还有什么好玩的？”

　　“这儿的牛排很好吃。”里奇随口胡诌了一个理由。

　　桑坦尼卡放下手里的东西走到里奇身边坐下，抬手抚摸他的脸颊：“里奇宝贝儿，你的脸色很糟糕，你需要进食，吃真正的食物，新鲜的人肉和人血，而不是宰杀后的牛肉，那对你的身体不好。”

　　里奇装出很惊讶的样子说：“我还以为这副身体从此以后就无敌了呢。”

　　“是的，前提是，你得吃，”桑坦尼卡满含爱意地捏了捏里奇的脸，“你瘦了，里奇，我们离开这儿，路上可以找点吃的，好吗？忘掉这里的牛肉，那简直是垃圾。”

　　里奇觉得头有点晕，他确实很饿，甚至错觉自己是不是闻到了隔壁房客的气味，那像极了巴旦杏仁茶，他闭上眼睛，轻轻地说：“不。”

　　桑坦尼卡立刻就生气了，她站起身，抬起里奇的下巴说：“到底还要多久你才能搞清楚？这就是你的命！这是欲望，这也是本性，”她张开嘴露出毒牙，“你选择了这一切，结果你又想抵抗自己？”

　　里奇睁开眼睛，平静地看着桑坦尼卡。她眼里的怒火逐渐消退，声音也渐渐柔和了下来：“没关系，里奇，我们可以慢慢来的。你不用压抑自己的欲望，你需要纾解……那样你才会更强大。”

　　桑坦尼卡往后退了几步，身体轮廓逐渐模糊，里奇闭上眼睛揉了揉，再睁开的时候，他看见塞思站在他的面前。

　　塞思穿着他们分开时穿的那套西装，那还是里奇帮他搞来的，感谢老天他在狱中也积极健了身，所以那套衣服穿在他身上刚刚好，他的脸上还沾着血，眼神看起来朦朦胧胧的。

　　他把本来就敞开的领口拉得更大，露出自己的脖子，他微微歪着脑袋，对里奇说：“咬我，里奇。”


	5. Chapter 5

　　塞思对里奇说：“咬我，里奇。”

　　里奇冲着塞思伸出了手，拉住他的领带，他看见塞思的耳朵红了起来，便凑过去，轻轻舔了几下。

　　他小声对塞思说：“你想我吗，塞思？”

　　塞思一下子就消失了，里奇猛地从大都会酒店的舒适大床上坐了起来，只来得及对着空荡荡的房间张开嘴，用嘴型说，我想你。

　　他们分开了一个多月，但里奇觉得这比上一次被监狱隔开的5年还要长。

　　从没离开过“监狱”的桑坦尼卡对一切都充满好奇，她带着里奇向着日落的方向进发，沿着海岸线一路走走停停四处转悠，现在终于转向内陆，到达了拉斯维加斯。这儿的夜晚似乎永远不会落幕，每天都有新鲜的人来到这个城市，桑坦尼卡非常喜欢这里，尤其是这儿的舞台，上演的都是她从没见过的新奇节目。

　　里奇拍了拍自己的脑袋，其实他一瞬间就清醒了过来，他非常清楚刚才那个不可能是塞思，他根本就不在这儿，但里奇还是要拍打自己几下，才能从这场突如其来的虚幻梦境里脱离出来。他立刻就回想起跟塞思在乳浪吧的告别，他看见塞思的眼睛里憋着眼泪，但塞思最终也没有拉住他。

　　也许这是一种尊重，虽然让现在的里奇选择的话，他宁愿塞思不那么尊重他。

　　里奇叫了几声：“桑坦尼卡？桑坦尼卡！”

　　桑坦尼卡走进房间，高跟鞋敲打地面，发出清脆的声音。她端着酒杯，杯子里摇曳着红色的液体，里奇屏住了呼吸，他不想闻到血的味道。

　　桑坦尼卡举起杯子喝了一口问：“只是红酒，你要喝吗？”

　　里奇摇着头说：“别这样，桑坦尼卡。”

　　“你看到了什么，里奇？”桑坦尼卡饶有兴趣地一边喝红酒一边观察里奇的表情，见里奇一声不吭，她摊开手说，“那是你自己的梦。你想看见什么，你就会看见什么。你有这个能力。”

　　“你肯定做了些什么，我以前就老是看到你的幻影，桑坦尼卡。”

　　“也许你只是太饿了，里奇。”

　　里奇看过很多吸血鬼的电影电视剧，他沉迷于那些入木三分的表演和血浆四溅的效果，但很少去考虑如果吸血鬼不吸血该怎么活。现在他亲身实践着，尽管他用别的食物，比如全生的牛排来代替人血人肉，不过他总是饿，饿得心里好像被挖掉了一块。他忍耐着这种空落落的感觉，试图用酒把自己给灌醉，那确实有点用，醉过去了就会陷入沉睡，覆盖全身的虚无感也随之蛰伏。但没想到现在这种饥饿升级了，也许正是他的所作所为促成的，塞思居然会出现在他的梦里，要用自己的血肉来满足他饥饿的欲望。

　　桑坦尼卡张开艳红的嘴唇，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的尖牙。里奇捏紧了手里的被子，他已经不是第一次体验桑坦尼卡的本事了。

　　塞思第二次出现在里奇的梦里时，脱掉了自己的外套，衬衫的扣子也都解开了。他穿在里面的背心紧紧包裹着他结实的身体，显出穿上外套后完全看不出的有料。他爬到里奇的床上，拉着他的手搭在自己脖子上。

　　里奇掐着他的脖子，浑身颤抖。他看着塞思脖子上的皮肤，能清楚地听见他的血在皮肤下流动。

　　塞思压低声音对里奇说：“把我吸干，里奇。”

　　里奇看着塞思的脖子喘着气，他闭紧了眼睛：“你不是塞思，你讨厌我咬你，”他摇着头说，“你的血实在太难喝了。”

　　他清醒过来，看见自己身上什么都没有。

　　这种精神和肉体上的双重折磨确实很有效，里奇饿得越来越受不了，他溜进医院偷了一些血袋回来，细心地挑了数量最多的血型，回到酒店才喝，那虽然不是最新鲜的血液，但多少可以帮他缓解一阵无法磨灭的饥渴。

　　血液的毒品特性发作得挺快，喝完他就感觉飘飘然，倒头在床上躺下，试着放空自己，但最后还是失败了：里奇又看见了塞思。

　　里奇迈着好像踩在云彩上一般的步子，慢吞吞走到塞思面前，他的哥哥面带笑意看着他，两手捧着他的脸颊叫他的名字。

　　里奇捏着塞思的下巴把他的脸掰起来一点，低下头吻他，他从没想过塞思的嘴唇是这么的让人上瘾，他微微张嘴，用自己的尖牙含着塞思的下嘴唇，然后辗转着将他的上嘴唇也吸进嘴里，舌尖小心翼翼地碰触，直到塞思微微挣扎了一下，然后一切就都成了泡影。

　　桑坦尼卡告诉他那是因为不新鲜的血液效果不够好，她大快朵颐的时候总是会问里奇要不要尝尝，有一次她明显血喝多了，扑到了坐在沙发上看报纸的里奇腿上，把自己嘴里残存的鲜血和肉块都硬是喂到了里奇的嘴里。

　　那就像是一支辛辣的炮仗窜进了里奇的脑袋里：他飘然欲仙，眼前绽放着火花，各色灯光交替出现，他听见力量在他的四肢游走，心底的窟窿也似乎被填满了。

　　他毫不意外于又一次看见了塞思，对于此时此刻头脑混乱的他来说，那正是他求之不得的，哪怕只是幻境也好。他压住塞思，塞思也乖乖地被他摆布，他扯开塞思的衣服，手伸到了他的腿间，隔着裤子揉弄他，塞思立刻有了反应，他喘息着抬起自己的腰，对里奇说：“咬我，里奇，把我变成你。”

　　里奇看着塞思迷蒙的表情，一下子停了手。

　　塞思绝不可能会对他这么说，他有着这个世界上最顽固的死脑筋。

　　里奇推开了塞思——下一秒塞思就变回了桑坦尼卡的样子，她慢慢爬到里奇身边，抚弄着他的头发说：“为什么不呢，里奇？把他变成我们这样，很多事情就都解决了。”

　　里奇深深地呼吸着，让自己能平静下来。他摇了摇头说：“塞思不喜欢血的味道。”

　　里奇逐渐能区分出桑坦尼卡的小把戏，而这帮助他将自己的幻境也变得越来越真实，他可以将自己的意识在不被桑坦尼卡发现的情况下延展到更远的地方，在一片漆黑中有一个方向在呼唤着他，直到他到达那里，他触到了塞思。

　　塞思睡得很早，里奇还在夜店陪桑坦尼卡喝酒的时候，他都已经躺在床上数星星了。里奇把他弄醒了，塞思显然非常的不爽，他问里奇：“你到底想干嘛，里奇？”

　　天知道里奇有多想念塞思的这种语调：不耐烦但又拿他没办法，但凡他这么说话，里奇就知道自己的机会来了。

　　他紧紧盯住塞思的脸，不想错过任何一个表情。他说：“带我回家，塞思。”

　　然后他的意识就在一阵晃动中回到了现实，桑坦尼卡摇晃着他的身体，开心得像个小孩子一样：“里奇，你瞧这光线！就像鲜血洒在身上一样！”

　　里奇很客气地笑了笑，拿起面前随便是什么的酒，狠狠灌下一大口。

　　他还有很多话想和塞思说。他相信塞思会听见的。

　　*

　　塞思拉着凯特刚一离开“沙漠极光”就钻进了不见光的小巷子里。他们屏住呼吸在暗巷里穿行了好久，最后终于混进了人群，凯特暗暗问塞思：“你还记得来时的路吗？”

　　“我当然记得，我的脑袋就是GPS。”塞思四处张望了一下，朝着一个方向走去，走了两步又停了下来，拉着凯特的手放慢了自己的脚步。凯特满心感激，因为她实在是没法走得更快了，高跟鞋折磨得她苦不堪言。

　　他们很快就回到了停车的地方，塞思从口袋里掏出车钥匙的时候小声咒骂了一句：“该死！我的打火机……”

　　“什么东西不见了？”凯特在周围的地上找了找，塞思摆了摆手：“不在这儿，在刚才的那家店里。别找了。”

　　他打开车门，看上去闷闷不乐，凯特默默拉下安全带扣好，小声问塞思：“很重要的东西吗？”

　　塞思摇了摇头：“我的打火机，就是……算了，”他点火发动了车子，倒出停车位后往旅馆的方向开去，“我们先离开这里。”

　　“里奇怎么办？”

　　“我不知道，不过看起来他和他的女朋友过得挺滋润的。”塞思的表情有点落寞。

　　凯特试探着问了一句：“你就不打算和他说点什么吗？”

　　“说什么？说麻烦你不要再在我的梦里乱摸我了？”塞思说完才意识到自己说漏了嘴，他迅速扭头，看见凯特的神色变得复杂起来，连忙大叫着妄图喝止她脑中的不好联想，“不！不是你想的那样，凯特！我们小时候，呃，很喜欢玩互相挠痒痒的游戏！他现在还要这么玩，这明显不太合适对不对？”

　　“……随便吧，你们喜欢玩什么不用告诉我。”凯特将双手在胸前交叉，塞思一边开车，一边不时地朝她张望几眼：“嘿，嘿，凯特，告诉我你没在想一些奇怪的事情。”

　　“什么奇怪的事情？你以为我会想什么？”

　　塞思决定还是闭嘴，自打见到了里奇，他就有些控制不住自己。他有很多话想问他，本打算抽根烟让自己整理一下选出个一二三，但骑警的突然出现太煞风景了，最重要的是，他怎么会也在那儿？

　　“所以你打算就这么溜了吗？”凯特突然来了这么一句，塞思在红灯前停下车，有点焦躁地拍打着方向盘：“那儿有个条子，如果你还记得的话。”

　　“你可以给他打电话。”

　　“什么？”塞思的音调都有点升高了，凯特很耐心地说了下去：“给里奇打电话。还记得那个从来没回音的电话吗？但如果你今天打过去，说你在‘沙漠极光’看到了里奇，我想里奇听到了肯定会有所表示的。”

　　“你不了解他。”塞思下了结语，凯特不太高兴地回击：“那你冒着这么大风险跑这儿来干嘛？”

　　“我就是……”

　　“给他打电话。”

　　“好吧，”塞思望了一眼前面，提档加速，“我回去就打。”

　　“你没带手机？”

　　“又不会有人找我去干个活儿什么的！”

　　他们没花多久就回到了旅馆，尽量悄无声息地溜回了房间，凯特第一件事就是跑进房间里换掉一身的衣服，塞思则翻出了自己的手机，捧着坐在了沙发上，愁眉苦脸地看着。

　　凯特换了轻便的衣服出来，看到塞思像一尊雕像般地坐着，她坐到了他身边，看了一眼手机屏幕，早就因为长时间没有动静而休眠了。

　　凯特伸出手戳亮了屏幕，看到未接来电一排都是同样的号码。

　　“里奇够坚持的。”凯特维持了和塞思一样的姿势，塞思瞄了她一眼：“是吗？但他每次都一句话也不说。”

　　“里奇稍微有点儿……”

　　“不许说。”塞思很强硬地甩下这句话，然后站了起来，走到门边。

　　“你要去哪儿？”

　　“我去外面给他打电话，”塞思拉开了门，关上之前又叮嘱了凯特一声，“别过来偷听。”

　　门轻轻关上了，凯特抬起手捂着自己的耳朵说：“我可一点儿都不想听。”

　　她坐了一会儿，放下了双手，没听见一点动静。她终于还是按捺不住好奇心，走到门边，把耳朵贴在了门上——她惊讶地听见门板上传来声响，绝对不是打电话的声音，门板甚至开始颤动了起来。

　　凯特立刻拉开了门，她往门边一望，吓得差点叫出声来：塞思的两只手被拉在背后，他的嘴被捂着压在了门边的墙上，而在他背后压着他的身体往墙上撞的人，正是弗雷迪·冈萨雷斯骑警。

　　弗雷迪和塞思都看到了凯特。塞思压低了声音发出呜呜的叫声，弗雷迪冷静地对凯特说：“凯特，到房间里去。”

　　凯特不敢发出声音，她不知道周围是不是还有别的警察，而这个德州骑警不同寻常的执着心也着实吓到她了。她看了看塞思，他被拽到背后的双手已经被弗雷迪捆住了，塞思的眼窝也有明显的被击打的痕迹。看来弗雷迪出手相当的快，大概塞思刚关上房门就被他迎头一拳，还没回过神来就被绑住了双手。

　　凯特往后退着进了房间，弗雷迪仍然捂着塞思的嘴把他推了进去，在背后关上了门。他慢慢松开了捂着塞思的手说：“我相信你不会乱叫乱嚷的。”

　　塞思的舌头舔了舔嘴里的伤口，吐出几口带血丝的唾沫：“我也相信你并没有后援。”

　　“但是我可以大叫，你想不想试试通缉犯的待遇？”

　　弗雷迪推着塞思走到沙发跟前，他示意凯特站到远一些的位置，但在自己的视线范围之内，然后他一把将塞思脸朝下推到了沙发上，趁他挣扎之际将他的双脚也迅速捆住了。

　　“嘿！”塞思窝在沙发上不满地抱怨着，“这有点离谱了！”

　　“杰科兄弟的通缉令上写的是生死勿论，我对你已经很仁慈了。”

　　弗雷迪看了站在远处的凯特一眼，她退无可退地挪了挪位子。

　　弗雷迪朝着凯特伸出手：“你自由了。我可以带你回家。”

　　凯特拼命摇头：“他没有绑架我，我也没有家了。”

　　弗雷迪叹了口气说：“有很多被绑架者都会对绑架他们的人产生依赖心理，不过没事的，你会好起来的，凯特。”

　　“我说塞思并没有绑架我，是我自己要跟他走的，你没听明白吗？”凯特提高了一点声音说。

　　“你为什么要跟他走？是他和他兄弟害你全家落到这个下场！”

　　“那……那本来就是一次绝望的旅行，就算没有他们，我相信也会有另一种让人伤心的结局，”凯特咬着自己的嘴唇，满载这次记忆的房车早已被她丢在了墨西哥，这话题势必让她回想起自己的父亲和弟弟，那对她来说太过沉重了，凯特沉默着，最后说，“我选择跟着塞思走，是因为我们都失去了一些东西。”

　　“没错，”塞思狠狠盯着弗雷迪说，“要不是你朝我弟弟开了一枪，他绝不会变成现在这样！”

　　“你兄弟杀了厄尔！”弗雷迪拉住塞思把他按在了墙上，“你们以为只有你们失去了什么？我失去了我的良师挚友，而那全拜你们兄弟俩所赐！”

　　“那你倒是杀了我啊！”塞思抵着墙壁往后顶，但弗雷迪的力道大得出奇，他按着塞思的肩胛骨，塞思觉得自己的一边肩膀都快被掰断了，这让他疼得说不出话来。

　　“别太急，塞思·杰科，”弗雷迪靠在塞思的耳边说，“你会接受你期待的审判的，在这之前，我还要靠你找到里奇。”

　　塞思的脸贴在墙上，鼻子被挤得歪到了一边，他忍着疼张开嘴，词一个一个地往外吐：“里奇已经、不、不是我的、兄弟了。”

　　“你刚才是在找里奇吧？别想对我撒谎！”

　　弗雷迪抓着塞思狠狠往墙上撞，凯特声音颤抖着说：“请停下，冈萨雷斯骑警，我们可以谈谈，如果你想知道什——”

　　“别和他谈我根本不疼！”“你不该同情这通缉犯！”

　　塞思和弗雷迪同时对着凯特吼，她吓得捂住了嘴，惊恐地睁大了眼睛，强忍着才没让眼泪落下来。弗雷迪皱着眉头看着凯特，最后把塞思面朝下放倒在沙发上，将他被捆住的腿翻折起来，和手再捆到了一起——那姿势看起来实在有些可笑，只不过此时此刻房间里的人都笑不出来。

　　弗雷迪站了起来，对凯特说：“凯特，要是你想和我谈——”

　　“闭嘴！条子！”塞思锲而不舍地挣扎着，嘴里的骂骂咧咧没停下一秒，凯特朝他的方向动了动身体，但弗雷迪拦在中间。

　　凯特咬了咬嘴唇，在塞思的咒骂声中迟疑着说：“我……”

　　然后三人听见了清脆的手机短信铃声。

　　塞思一下子没了声音，然后是更猛烈的挣扎。弗雷迪伸出手示意凯特不要说话，从口袋里掏出了刚刚从塞思手里收缴的手机。

　　手机的短信指示灯有规律地闪动着亮光。


	6. Chapter 6

　　塞思的手腕都被塑料手铐勒出血印了，他拼命地挣扎着，试图挣脱，但光是保持身体的平衡对他来说已经很不容易了。

　　弗雷迪打开手机，瞥了一眼满腔怒火的塞思，然后很快看完了短信的内容。

　　“你可以欣慰了，塞思，”弗雷迪朝着塞思走了一步，手机垂在一个他看得见屏幕却看不见内容的角度，“至少你弟弟还是把你当哥哥的。”

　　“什么？”塞思扭转脑袋想要看清楚手机屏幕上的字，“到底是什么？”

　　弗雷迪举起手机用干巴巴的语调把短信念了出来：“塞思，我刚才看见你了。我有话想和你说。你能来见我吗？我在城外，沿着93号公路往南，走上旧95号公路，那里有一个旧厂区，我们在里面的‘蛮腰天堂’见。”

　　“‘蛮腰天堂’，”塞思的脸抽了两下，“会有很多细腰小妞吗？”

　　弗雷迪和塞思对视了一会儿后说：“我猜你一定很想去。”

　　“你能不说废话吗？”塞思又用力挣动了几下，然后他把视线投向凯特，希望凯特能想办法帮他一把。

　　凯特犹豫着刚迈出一小步，弗雷迪就抽出刀子，把捆住塞思脚的塑料手铐给挑断了，塞思终于放下了被掰起许久的小腿，忍不住呻吟了一声，然后他就突然朝着弗雷迪狠狠踹了过去——弗雷迪伸出手挡在身前，塞思的踢蹬招呼在他的手臂上，没等塞思再踢第二次，弗雷迪已经按住了他的身体，将他一把拉了起来。

　　弗雷迪拗着塞思背在身后的双手，他疼得咬紧了嘴唇，弗雷迪说：“我跟你一起去。”态度轻描淡写，就像在和朋友商量旅游计划似的。

　　塞思扭头瞪着他：“你这是跟我商量吗？”

　　“不是。”

　　“那你还跟我说什么？！”

　　“希望你能配合。”弗雷迪检查了一下身上的武器，拉着塞思倒退到门口。

　　“配合你抓我弟弟是吧。”塞思的声音里带着挖苦，弗雷迪就当没听见。

　　凯特跟着他们也往前走了几步，似乎想说些什么，塞思抢在了前头对她说：“别跟来，凯特！”

　　“你留在这儿。”在这件事上，弗雷迪倒是和塞思的意见一致。凯特摇了摇头，说话的声音里带着哭腔：“我不想一个人待着。”

　　“我会回来的。”塞思向她保证，弗雷迪无情地戳破了他的保证：“他不会回来了，我会回来找你。待在这儿别动。”

　　弗雷迪拉着塞思出了房间，他迅速踢上了门，然后把塞思拽向他的福特。塞思一直在使劲乱动，但弗雷迪把他压制得服服帖帖，到了车边上他摸到了塞思身上的车钥匙，打开门后把塞思丢到了副驾驶位置上用安全带捆住，然后自己走到驾驶位，插上钥匙，点火发动了汽车。

　　塞思相当气馁：“你是不是在这两个月苦练了体能？”

　　弗雷迪打开了GPS，查找了城外以南旧95号公路的位置，然后他把车开出了旅馆，依照着GPS的指示前进。

　　“我只是对我的职责有了更深的认识。”

　　塞思完全不想知道弗雷迪对他的职责的认识是什么，他安静地坐着，背在背后的手暗暗使劲，试着挣脱那个塑料手铐。车静静地开了会儿，弗雷迪突然开口：“你觉得里奇找你是想要干嘛？”

　　“他这是在向我求救。”塞思想也没想就这么说，弗雷迪扭头看了表情认真的他一眼：“为什么这么想？”

　　塞思耸了耸肩膀：“我就是这么觉得的。也许这儿的有些猎奇秀会把他当做展品什么的……”塞思似乎被自己的猜测给恶心到了，他闭上了嘴。

　　弗雷迪点了点头：“这确实有点蹊跷，你不觉得吗？刚才我们还都在‘沙漠极光’，我们在汽车旅馆也没耽搁多久，这么一点时间里，里奇已经到了城外以南——你确定那个号码是你弟弟的？”

　　塞思并不太情愿搭理弗雷迪，但他最终还是开了口：“我不知道。这一个月来我一直接到这个号码的来电，每次接通又他妈从没一点声音。”

　　“这里面透着古怪，我有一种很不好的预感……”弗雷迪很严肃地说着，塞思对此嗤之以鼻：“骑警都是靠预感破案的吗？难怪这么不靠谱。”

　　弗雷迪自嘲地笑了笑：“我也觉得很奇怪，自打我到了这儿，我就老是有一种奇怪的感觉……有什么拉着我。我真的很想杀了你和里奇，但似乎有件更重要的事情需要先做，我……举步维艰。”

　　“现在举步维艰的人是我。”塞思转过身来把被捆在背后的手给弗雷迪看，弗雷迪只是瞄了一眼：“想都别想。”

　　塞思咕哝了几句，把身体摆正，继续偷偷地尝试挣脱手铐，时不时还跟弗雷迪搭话：“所以你需要先去做一件更重要的事情？”

　　“我不确定……”

　　“不是抓我们俩，哈。”

　　弗雷迪在红灯前狠狠踩上刹车，塞思的身体借着惯性甩出去，被安全带勒住一口气差点没上来，他咳嗽着，弗雷迪轻轻哼了一声：“这件事你就不用操心了。”

　　在那之后弗雷迪就没和塞思再说话，塞思花了所有心思在背后被捆的双手上，弗雷迪专注地盯着黑夜中的道路，他们开出了城，离开奢华的赌城，进入荒凉的旷野，在没什么车和灯的公路上开了一阵，弗雷迪向右一打方向盘，拐上了一条早已废弃的砂石路。

　　这条路弗雷迪绝不可能开错，因为在他们前方，应该是一个废弃工厂的地方，现在看起来灯火通明。

　　“哇哦，”塞思发出一声感叹，他努力探身盯着越来越近的喧嚣，小声对弗雷迪说，“你有没有……一种，似曾相识的感觉。”

　　弗雷迪皱紧眉头，就连嘴角都绷得紧紧的。他把住方向盘稳稳地前进，最后的一段路开得格外谨慎。

　　“白天我们也从这儿经过，”塞思确认了一下GPS上显示的位置，也是这里没错，“停了很多车，确实很古怪。”

　　他们开到了厂区的中央，周围停满了各式各样的车，错落有致地分布着一些小喷水池，喷出的水柱被从下面打上来的灯光照着，变幻着奇妙的色彩。就在他们的正前方，有一间厂房被整修改造一新，配以周围打出的灯光错落有致的修饰，看起来就像一座玛雅金字塔——塞思和弗雷迪没法不往这个方向去想，从周围偶尔出入的人，到整个厂区中央地带的布置，甚至厂房上大大的“蛮腰天堂”灯箱闪动的煽情光线，这些都让他们回想起两个多月前的那漫长一夜。

　　弗雷迪把车熄了火，走出来到副驾驶位置，把塞思拉出来，锁上车门后从背后抓紧了他，两人望着在不远处的厂房那扇巨大的门前招揽生意的家伙，穿得就像个祭司，只不过是住在热带雨林里的那种，他对着每个走到大门前的人都搓着双手念叨着些什么。

　　“我知道你想说什么。”弗雷迪又摸了摸自己腰间的枪，塞思望着巨大的店招说：“这就是你说的更重要的事情？”

　　“说不好。”弗雷迪推着塞思往前走，塞思叫了起来：“等等，如果你想的就是我想的，那你有没有想过给我点武器，至少给我松绑，不然我大概就是一份移动的夜宵……”

　　“既然是你弟弟叫你来的，他肯定不会让人伤害你的。”

　　“你对他的了解实在有限，他可是曾拿着刀子架在我脖子上的人——”

　　弗雷迪没搭塞思的腔，他脱下自己的外套盖在塞思背上挡住他的双手，然后推着塞思往前走，走到大门口时，那个热带雨林祭司转向了他们。

　　“哦，远道而来的客人，想要在前往赌城之前，获得更多的好运吗？”祭司从头到脚打量着他们，“你付出的必将为你带来你应得的。”

　　弗雷迪朝祭司笑了笑，他暗暗捅了塞思一下，塞思便也露出一个哭笑不得的表情。两人绕过了祭司，弗雷迪推开了大门。

　　塞思一边往里走一边说：“我付出的……我可没带钱。”

　　弗雷迪没说话，大门在背后缓缓关上，他们站在了“蛮腰天堂”里。这家店的内部装潢有点出乎两人的意料，整体的设计相当简洁而又现代，用上了大量的水作为隔断，舞台和舞池之间有水幕分隔，不知何处而来的灯光在水幕上打出各种各样的图案，快速切换让人眼花缭乱，吧台桌椅下也有狭长的水池，从墙面特定位置流出的水潺潺流过，汇聚成小型的喷泉，还有一些透明的水管和储水的墙面在各处点缀，甚至舞台的顶棚也是一个巨大的水缸，有穿着美人鱼尾巴的舞者在里面翻滚游动。

　　“没想到这儿还挺别有洞天的……”塞思边走边观察整个店，转了一圈粗粗扫了一遍，他站定后看着舞台上在水幕间穿梭的舞者，他们被水淋湿的衣服都紧紧贴在身上，显出了曼妙的身段，塞思冲着他们吹了声口哨，“细腰一抓一大把。”

　　他扭头看弗雷迪，骑警神情紧张，手一直搭在自己的后腰位置。塞思晃动身体轻轻撞了弗雷迪一下，凑在他耳边说：“你表现得太明显了。”

　　弗雷迪不太自在地放下了手，推着塞思往一张桌子走了过去：“跟紧我。”

　　“除非我是傻子。”塞思轻声嘀咕着，在嘈杂的环境下弗雷迪听不见塞思说的话，他们走向空桌，和一个端着一盘子酒的侍应擦肩而过的时候，塞思微微弯腰闪在弗雷迪身后，但是伸出脚勾了一下侍应的腿。

　　侍应立刻就站立不稳倒在了弗雷迪身上，酒水也全都洒在了弗雷迪的衣服上，一起砸下来的还有各种杯子。弗雷迪被砸了个措手不及，他的第一反应就是塞思要溜，伸出手要去抓塞思，但压低身体的塞思早就一步闪开，他就地一滚穿越了一道水幕，落进了舞池里，没来得及追上的弗雷迪已经被侍应给缠住了。

　　“对不起先生，我会帮你清理的！”侍应手忙脚乱，把杯子从弗雷迪身上拿开，抽出了毛巾帮他擦脸和身体。弗雷迪试图推开侍应，但侍应紧紧拉着他不放，没多久来了一个好像主管的人，于是不住对弗雷迪道歉的人上升到了两个。

　　“先生，为了表示对你的歉意，我们会为你清洗衣服，你今晚的酒水全都免单，同时免费提供你一份超大号的幸运。”

　　弗雷迪弄丢了塞思，他心情一下子就烦躁了起来。他回头看了一下大门，还保持紧紧关闭的状态，塞思双手不便，也很难拉开大门。弗雷迪考虑了一下，最终同意了主管提出的解决方案——他并不想暴露自己，除此之外，自打他进入这家店开始，他的那种不太好的预感就愈发严重，他的身体的报警器正在发出越来越急切的报警声，告诉他，这儿有些什么问题。

　　弗雷迪跟着侍应走向了店内深处，一路上他看了看这家店里的人，多数都神态轻松精神也不错，看上去应该是刚到这里还没进城。侍应将他引导进了一间房间，随手送上了一杯他叫不出名字的鸡尾酒，随后关上了房门。弗雷迪在昏暗的房间里等着，这房间狭长，中间放着一张桌子和两把面对面的椅子，房间一头有一个从墙上伸出的平台，上面什么都没有。整间房间洒下了幽暗的蓝色光，将所有的东西都染成了蓝色，就连房间周围环绕一圈的水池里流动的水也变成了蓝色。

　　弗雷迪坐了一会儿，突然觉得自己脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来。

　　他现在能确定自己的那种不好的预感是什么了——他闻到了血腥味。

　　*

　　塞思在舞池的人群里躲闪着前进，离弗雷迪越来越远。他生怕被弗雷迪看到，一直猫着腰在跳舞的人堆里穿行，好不容易钻出人群，从舞池的另一头跳出来，刚伸直背脊，就听见有人叫他。

　　“这不明智。”

　　塞思抬起头，看见里奇站在他面前。

　　“什——你总算出来了？”塞思松了口气，随即又紧张地四处看了看，“那个德州骑警也在这儿，别站在这里。”

　　“我说这不明智。”里奇一动不动。

　　塞思可没什么耐心，尤其对着这个自觉自愿离开了两个多月又突然在他梦里拼命叫他来接他回家的弟弟，他走到里奇跟前，焦躁地说：“行了行了，先劳烦你动动爪子帮我解开这手铐。”

　　他转过身去把背后的塑料手铐给里奇看，但里奇根本没反应。塞思再转过身来，发现站在他面前的不是他弟弟，而是纳西索——一时间，塞思的呼吸都窒了窒。

　　他曾认为纳西索是个不错的家伙，直到他看到纳西索和卡洛斯也是一伙的。不过话说回来，他也曾以为卡洛斯就是个稍微有点装腔作势的黑帮老大，谁能想到他们都是长有一副满含毒液的尖锐獠牙的吸血蛇族呢。

　　纳西索看起来还是那么的衣装光鲜，他伸出手勾住塞思的肩膀，硬是拉着他跟自己走。

　　“欢迎欢迎，塞思·杰科。喜欢这儿吗？”

　　纳西索看上去好像对塞思的到来一点都不意外，塞思几乎是立刻就确定，自己对里奇找他的理由的判断是正确的——他一边以别扭的姿势抵抗着纳西索的力道，尽管那并不是非常有用，一边恶狠狠地问他：“我弟弟在哪儿？”

　　“你希望他在哪儿？”纳西索拉着塞思走到了一间房间前，他打开房门，塞思屏住了呼吸，都已经准备好接受将会呈现在他面前的冲击性画面了，但结果那个房间里并没有人。

　　房间里有一张挺大的倾斜的石台，看上去让人不太舒服，纳西索押着塞思往石台走去，塞思撑着自己的膝盖竭力抗拒，但纳西索的力道实在太大了，他干脆掐住塞思的脖子，将他拎了起来。

　　塞思没法呼吸，他觉得自己的气管都要被掐断了，唯一自由的双脚胡乱踢蹬着，纳西索已经速度飞快地把他按在了石台上，用皮带将他捆得结结实实，唯一值得庆幸的大概是脸好歹还是朝上的。塞思斜躺在石台上咳嗽着，感觉自己的肺都要被喷出来了，等他的咳嗽终于告一段落，他惊恐地发现自己的斜上方有一个摄像机——这太不对劲了。

　　“淫妖！”彻底失去了自由，塞思只能一逞口舌之利，“你把我弟弟弄哪儿去了！”

　　纳西索颇为遗憾地摇了摇头：“你的有情有义让我大为感动，塞思，如果你不是里奇的哥哥，大概很多事情都会不一样了。”

　　“你到底要干嘛？”

　　“你对你弟弟关心过头了，为什么就不担心自己的安危呢？”纳西索走到了塞思面前，把他的衣服一把扯开，直接撕破了他贴身穿的背心，然后撩开了领子，在他露出的脖子上抚摸了几下，看起来似乎挺满意的。

　　塞思已经起鸡皮疙瘩了，纳西索的动作让他感觉恶心，但他根本无力反抗。他徒然地扭了扭身体，纳西索的手盖在他胸口把他按住，塞思终于忍不住喊了出来：“别他妈这么碰我行不行！”

　　“等会儿开始录像的时候希望你也能保持现在的这种状态。”纳西索指了指高处的摄像机，塞思几乎暴怒了，他猛烈地挣扎着，但所有动作都是徒劳无功，那些绑着他的皮带比塑料手铐更紧，捆着他大腿的皮带甚至勒进了他的腹股沟，猛烈的摩擦让他苦不堪言。

　　“这是什么下流小电影？”塞思咬牙停下了挣扎，纳西索摇着头说：“不，一点都不下流，只是拍下来送给你弟弟，让他能心甘情愿到这儿来一趟。”

　　“什么？里奇不在这儿？……但我收到短信……”塞思似乎有些明白过来，“那是你搞的？”

　　纳西索从口袋里掏出了一张名片：“‘你忠实的开锁匠，欢迎致电。’嗯，这名片还是你自己交给我的。”

　　塞思想起了在乳浪吧发生的事情，他差点被人给车裂了，纳西索救下了他，他们在乳浪吧的VIP座聊得开心，塞思一时高兴，便把写了自己电话的名片给了纳西索，还跟他说，如果想解决什么上不得台面的事情，可以给他打电话。

　　“我有一件很重要的事情需要解决，所以我想我有理由找你。我给你打过几个电话，不过那时我还不确定是不是需要你的帮助——”纳西索凑到塞思面前，拍了拍他的脸颊，“直到今天，我听说你到了赌城，那这件事由你来搞定，就再合适不过了。”

　　“什么事？”塞思头脑混乱了一阵，终于抓到了纳西索话里的重点，“你要……抓我弟弟？”

　　“你终于弄明白了！太好了，”纳西索用遥控器打开了摄像机，站在塞斯边上，捏着他的脸对着摄像机说，“里奇·杰科，你知道么？你哥哥有着非常非常纯粹的灵魂——是纯粹，不是纯洁，你明白里面的区别吗？还有站在你边上的那个小妞，我敢说塞思的灵魂绝对比你的意中人还要纯粹，你没发现着实可惜……”纳西索的手沿着塞思的脖子往下滑，在他的胸前来回摸了几把，“他的灵魂散发出非常浓郁醇厚的葡萄酒的香味，谁能拒绝陈年佳酿呢？”

　　塞思感到背脊发凉，纳西索突然扭头看着他，张大了嘴，尖牙凸了出来，他朝着塞思的脖子猛地扎了下去，尖利的刺痛迅速从牙齿落下的位置冒了出来并且向周围蔓延，塞思大叫了一声，他能感觉到自己的血逆行被纳西索吸进嘴里，他的半个肩膀立刻就变得凉飕飕的，塞思的眼前跑马灯一般浮现出他出生记事以来的人生，他都能听见自己的生命离他而去的呼啸声。

　　“不不不——！停下！”

　　这行为还好没持续太久，纳西索拔出自己的尖牙，塞思惊魂未定地喘了一大口气，但随即纳西索就掰过塞思的脸，让他脖子上的两个血洞能被摄像机清晰地拍下来，他擦了擦自己嘴边流出来的一点点血冲着镜头说：“我只吸了一小口，但说真的，这么美味的灵魂，我不知道我还能忍多久不把他给吸干了。”

　　说完这句话纳西索就关掉了摄像机。

　　塞思倒抽了一口冷气，他被吸血的半边身体全都发凉，被咬的脖子感觉又麻又痒。纳西索转过头来看着他说：“我说的是真心话，你真的挺好吃的，所以我都忍着没注入蛇毒。”

　　“我一点都不想听你的真心话！”塞思憋了很久才憋出这么一句。

　　“那我就不说了。一会儿见，塞思，如果你弟弟不及时赶来的话——”西索捧着塞思的脑袋，在他脸颊上亲了一下，塞思立刻露出嫌恶的表情，他接着说，“不过我觉得他一定会来的。”

　　塞思愤怒地瞪着纳西索，纳西索背转身朝着他挥了挥手就离开了房间，只剩下塞思一个人瞪着已经关闭的摄像机的镜头。他有些绝望，在这种情况下，他就是一条砧板上的鱼，还是死鱼，任人宰割。如果过了会儿里奇真的来了……不，也许还是不来比较好。这儿一定已经为里奇准备好陷阱了，只是想到这个，都让塞思很泄气。

　　他闭上了眼睛，里奇在他的脑海中出现了。他看着塞思，满脸疑惑，塞思冲着他喊：“‘蛮腰天堂’糟透了！”

　　房门口突然传来了几声重击，塞思睁开了眼睛，他看见门在震动，几次冲击后被猛地打开，弗雷迪站在门口，气喘吁吁——塞思这辈子都从没像此时此刻一样，那么高兴于警察出现在自己面前。

　　弗雷迪举着手枪慢慢走进房间，发现除了塞思没有别人后，他收起枪，皱着眉头问塞思：“你怎么搞成这样的？”

　　“一言难尽，不过你能先帮我一把吗？”塞思动了动被捆住的身体，“至少帮我把衣服拉起来。”


	7. Chapter 7

　　里奇一把推开了面前的塞思——他撞到墙上，全身闪了闪如雾般散去，只留下桑坦尼卡站在里奇面前，她撅着嘴说：“你这样抗拒本性，等到了极限有得你受的。”

　　里奇摆了摆手，走去洗手间，锁上了门。

　　他看着镜子里的自己——真是有意思，以往看的吸血鬼电影电视里，往往都会说明吸血鬼没法照镜子，因为理论上来说他们都死了，所以镜子里是看不见他们的形体的。但当他变成了吸血蛇族后，还是照样能照镜子，就算是活了五百年的桑坦尼卡，一样每天都要照着镜子梳妆打扮，所以照这情况来说，其实他还是活着的？

　　他伸出手摸着自己的脸，没有任何细小的伤痕，但脸色确实可以用惨白来形容，当了夜行生物后，他和紫外线接触的机会寥寥无几，再加上一直都没好好吃饭，他的肤色和桑坦尼卡健康的小麦色相比，显得极为病态。

　　里奇放下了手，直视镜子中的自己，他眨了一下眼睛，镜子里的人突然变成了塞思，他皱着眉头对里奇说：“你躲的地方不安全。”

　　里奇立刻将手伸了出去，但他想要碰触塞思的愿望被镜子给毁了，他按着镜子凑过去，对着塞思叫：“我刚才在夜店看见你了，塞思！”

　　塞思的身影一下子就消失了，里奇拍了镜子一下，整个镜面都被敲得嗡嗡震动起来，里奇觉得是自己太心急了，他扶着洗手台深呼吸几次后再抬起头，放松全身，把自己的意识逐渐向外扩张，试图再一次让塞思出现在这面镜子里。

　　他眯起眼睛盯着镜子里的自己，想着刚才看到的塞思的样子，穿得就和个观光客似的，但是他的神态轻易地暴露了他，他谨慎地观察着四周的环境，搜索的样子极为急切——塞思从来不懂得怎么掩饰自己的想法，所以他才总是会被人捏住把柄，然后被人控制，一次又一次。

　　这确实有点效果，里奇好像看见了塞思的眼睛，他垂着眼睑，神情看起来似乎有些痛苦。

　　里奇集中精神，终于看见了塞思的身体——他全身被粗大的蛇缠绕着，正在艰难地挣扎，但显然徒劳无功。

　　他抬起头，睁大了眼睛，微微张嘴，说话的声音细不可闻：“帮帮我，里奇。”

　　“等等，塞思！”里奇扑在了镜子上，镜中的塞思逐渐被愈来愈多的蛇给吞噬了，张开嘴却发不出声音。里奇狠狠捶了镜子一下，然后他听见外面有人在敲门，桑坦尼卡在外面叫他：“发生什么事了，甜心？”

　　里奇理了理自己的头发，打开门走出洗手间，经过桑坦尼卡身边的时候连看都没看她一眼。他坐在沙发上，思考着刚才看到的一切，桑坦尼卡坐到了他身边，轻轻揽过他的下巴，将他的脸转过来看着自己：“告诉我，你看到了什么？”

　　里奇推开她的手，桑坦尼卡叹了口气说：“你一定是饿得出现幻觉了。”

　　“能不能别老是说吃，”里奇习惯性地伸手推自己的鼻梁，然后才意识到他已经不再是个近视了，只是多年养成的习惯可没有这么容易抛弃，他顺手揉了揉自己的眼睛，“生命里并不是只有吃。”

　　“但一切都建立在你已经吃饱了之上，”桑坦尼卡拉过里奇的手放在自己的脸边上，把亲吻落在他的指尖，“何况你到现在都没能接受自己的身份变化。”

　　“你用了多久？”里奇反问了一句，桑坦尼卡一愣，随即板着脸说：“我记不清了。”

　　里奇点了点头：“看来并不是一个很短的过程，不然你一定直接就说了。”

　　桑坦尼卡的脸色很难看，她站起身来，用不庸置疑的语气对里奇说：“够了，我们也没必要在这儿浪费时间了。你想吃牛肉还是喝人血都随你，但是现在必须收拾行李离开这儿，至少我们得换一家酒店住。”

　　里奇不太情愿地站了起来，慢吞吞地开始整理他的行李。他把衣服都收拾起来，拾起最近在看的拉美文化探密书籍，翻开扉页是作者的照片，他在作者的画像上加了几笔，现在他看起来就是戴着墨镜扛着散弹枪的塞思。

　　书上的塞思突然摘掉了墨镜，里奇疑惑不已，那个袖珍的塞思身上立刻又缠上了好几条蛇，把他勒得几乎没法呼吸，他对着里奇喊：“‘蛮腰天堂’糟透了！”

　　里奇的眼前顿时出现了两道往下滑落的血滴，拖出的痕迹将他的视线分割成好几块，然后血色从视线底部向上晕染开来，他看到的一切都变得血红。里奇捂着喉咙，几乎要吐出来，他跌跌撞撞地跑到书桌前，打开了自己的电脑，把“蛮腰天堂”输进了搜索框。

　　这是个夜店，在拉斯维加斯以南的城外，旧厂区的中央。不知道名字的话，根本不太会发现这个地方，谁又会在废弃厂房里找乐子呢？

　　里奇丢下所有东西，抓起车钥匙就往门口跑，桑坦尼卡赶在他碰到门把手前截住了他：“你一个人打算去哪儿？”

　　“我看到塞思了，我要去找他。”

　　“什么？等等——”桑坦尼卡伸出手顶着里奇的胸口，“你在哪儿看到的塞思？”

　　里奇指了指自己的脑袋：“他告诉我他在哪儿，他被蛇绑得结结实实，他有麻烦了。”

　　桑坦尼卡难以置信地摇了摇头说：“你相信这个？你相信自己脑袋里塞思的幻觉？那塞思让你咬他的时候你为什么不咬？”

　　里奇迅速弯起一边的嘴角笑了笑：“我知道哪个是真的他，哪个是虚幻的。我了解他。”他打算推开桑坦尼卡，但她突然生出极大的力量，一把拽住里奇的手臂，将他按在墙上，桑坦尼卡露出了自己的毒牙，脸色变得极为可怕：“你不能去见他！你和他已经结束了，你们没有一点关系！你忘了吗？”

　　“把毒牙收回去，桑坦尼卡，”里奇用手指推了一把桑坦尼卡的尖牙，她僵着身体，不肯退让半步，里奇努力心平气和地说，“我没有忘记和你的协议，但我不能扔下塞思……我活下来是为了他，要是你还记得的话。如果他有了麻烦而我不去帮他，最后害他死了……那我何必活下来？”

　　“你活着不是为了他，”桑坦尼卡的表情狰狞，她张大了嘴，分叉的舌尖鲜红到致命，“不要让他再控制你了，难道你还没明白？”

　　塞思咬着下嘴唇，过了会儿手中猛地使力掀开了桑坦尼卡一侧的钳制，转而捏住了她的手腕，他将桑坦尼卡的手举高，诚恳地对她说：“他没有控制我。”

　　“你说这话是真心的吗？”桑坦尼卡暴躁地将理奇压得更紧，“刚才卡洛斯就在我们身边不到两米的地方！这很有可能就是他们为了抓到我们而布下的一个陷阱！”

　　里奇缓缓点头：“陷阱，很好。我对开锁向来很有心得。”

　　“你简直无药可救，里奇。”桑坦尼卡愤怒地冲着他喊，然后收起了自己的毒牙，慢慢松开了拉着他的手。里奇也松开了桑坦尼卡的手，他打算推开桑坦尼卡，但她眼疾手快地从里奇口袋里摸出了车钥匙，先他一步走到门前说：“我跟你一起去。”

　　“如果你是想要帮我救我哥哥，那我先说一声谢谢。”

　　“不，”桑坦尼卡恶狠狠地瞪着里奇，“我要去告诉他，让他停止对你的控制，你们已经不一样了，如果你们要分道扬镳，就分得彻底一点。”

　　里奇在听到桑坦尼卡说“不一样了”的时候神色黯淡了下来，他低下头，小声说：“我和他之间不会有什么不一样的……不会有。”

　　*

　　凯特在旅店里无助地坐了一会儿，最后还是决定出门了。她打车去了“沙漠极光”，到了门口才想起来自己已经卸了妆，现在看起来就是一个再明显不过的未成年。

　　她在夜店的门口转悠，保安已经开始留意她了，凯特缩到角落里，尽量让自己不引人注目，盯着店门口的人来人往，不敢有丝毫的疏忽大意。

　　凯特不是漫无目的来的这里；她有目标，但她不知道今天能不能等到自己的目标，可让她就那么待在没人的汽车旅馆里，等着不知道几时才会回来的塞思或是弗雷迪——也可能再也不会回来——她实在没法继续坐着。

　　也许她就要失去塞思了，很难说究竟是塞思的离去还是她又要孤身一人更让她感到痛苦。她不是个没法独立的女孩，只是失去亲人的打击来得太过突然，她不知道该怎么面对孤独，一个人胡思乱想到世界末日……

　　她决定给自己找个目标。她已经见识过了塞思的决意，现在轮到她了，她的年龄大概只比塞思的一半多一点，但行动力和勇气不会差太多。

　　凯特把手插在了裤子口袋里，紧张地观察着经过的每一个人。也许她的心意真的打动了上苍，她的目标终于出现了——凯特暗暗跟着，看到目标就要进入“沙漠极光”，突然一转眼就不见了。

　　她大惊失色，从藏身的位置站了出来，随即就被背后的一只手勾住了脖子。凯特差点要叫出声，那只手捂着她的嘴把她往后拉了几步，进到了暗巷里才松开。

　　“你为什么在这儿？”凯特的目标，斯科特·富勒穿着不太适合他的衣服，双眼在暗处也闪着寒光。

　　凯特费了好大劲儿才忍住没有伸出手去抱一抱自己的弟弟。她现在太需要一个亲近的人的拥抱了，但她实在不知道斯科特还算不算她可以亲近的人。

　　凯特理了理自己的头发说：“我来找你。”

　　“你怎么知道我在这儿？”

　　凯特把一直插在裤带里的手抽了出来，她的手上拿着一张立拍得，那是她从“沙漠极光”的墙壁上撕下来的。照片是在店里拍的，几个客人凑在镜头前笑得忘乎所以，中间的那个人正是雅各布·富勒。

　　“爸爸……爸爸没有来过这儿，”凯特把照片举着给斯科特看，“是你变的。”

　　斯科特想要把照片拿走，凯特已经眼疾手快地收了起来。斯科特神色尴尬地站着，凯特对他说：“斯科特，你想不想……跟我回家？”

　　“回家？”斯科特哼了一声，“你还有家吗？我不需要你那种家。我和你从根本就不一样，我在这儿很好。”

　　“你一个人吗？还是和谁在一起？”

　　斯科特犹豫了一下说：“我跟着卡洛斯，我们帮纳西索办事。我们是同类，卡洛斯教了我很多事情，他对我不错，你瞧，他现在还给我放假。我活得自由自在，比任何时候都自在，再没人敢欺负我，我想变成什么样子就能变成什么样子。”

　　斯科特变了几个样子，最后变成了雅各布·富勒，凯特目不转睛地看着，直到斯科特变回原样。

　　“你吸人血吗？”凯特小心地问了一句，斯科特明显不太高兴：“当然，我需要生存——我以人血为生！”

　　凯特低下头想了一会儿说：“我会帮你的，或者我们可以想一个折中的法子——”

　　“你在说什么？”

　　“我在说，”凯特抬起头望着斯科特，“我希望你能跟我回家，我会帮你——”

　　“要我说多少遍，”斯科特不耐烦了起来，“我不需要你那种家，我根本不需要！”

　　“那么是我需要，我需要家人……我需要你。”凯特伸出手想要拉住斯科特，但手停在了半空中，最终还是收了起来，她用力眨了几下眼睛，把眼泪给憋了回去。

　　“别以为哭鼻子能让我回心转意。”斯科特皱起了他的鼻子，转过头不再看着凯特的脸。

　　“我没哭。”

　　斯科特还打算说些什么，口袋里突然响起了手机铃声。他拿出手机，接通后稍微走离了凯特一点：“是我，我现在在拉斯维加斯大道……你在哪儿？我这就过来……哦，好吧。可别被他们发现啦。一路顺风。”

　　他挂断了电话，凯特已经慢慢走到了他边上：“什么事情？”

　　斯科特轻描淡写地说着：“卡洛斯找我，不过他说一个人能搞定，所以我不用去帮他忙了。”

　　“卡洛斯在这儿？”

　　“他大病初愈，今天晚上刚刚恢复，”斯科特压低了声音把这个小秘密告诉给了凯特听，“我听说桑坦尼卡和里奇在这家夜店出现过好几次，今天特地带卡洛斯过来，然后他就跟着他们找到了他们住的酒店，他的鼻子比狗还灵。”

　　“里奇？他住在哪儿？”凯特语气有点焦急，斯科特指了指不远处的高楼说：“就在那儿，大都会酒店。你要找里奇？”凯特摇了摇头，斯科特继续说道，“不过就算你要找他们也找不到了，他们俩刚才匆忙开车走了，卡洛斯急着追他们，也没空带我一程。”

　　“天哪……”凯特捂住了嘴，“那塞思收到的短信……”

　　“塞思？他也来了？”

　　“还有冈萨雷斯骑警，但他们去的地方……我不知道会有什么等着他们。”凯特的脸色变得不太好看，她看着斯科特，斯科特摊开手说：“又不是我害的。”

　　他打算离开，手机又响了起来，他看了看来电号码，接电话的时候态度颇为恭敬：“你好，纳西索先生……卡洛斯？他一直跟着桑坦尼卡和里奇，只是跟着，没有让他们发现……他不接电话大概是因为正在开车没听到……好吧，我知道了，你发给我吧，我会交给卡洛斯的，然后我就到你这儿来。”

　　斯科特打完电话，等了会儿收到一条信息，打开看了看，随后他的表情就凝固了。

　　凯特很是担心，问了他好几遍怎么了，最后斯科特掉转手机给凯特看，那是一段视频，在一间看起来就挺压抑的房间里，塞思斜躺在一张石台上，全身都被紧紧捆住，纳西索冲着镜头说了些话，然后他就猛地低头咬在了塞思的脖子，塞思立刻惨叫起来——这是凯特听清楚的唯一声音。

　　她吓得往后退了好几步，定了定神后对斯科特说：“你知道这是在哪儿吗？”

　　“我当然知道，就在纳西索的店里。”

　　凯特点了点头：“那好，斯科特，带我过去。你反正也要过去，是吧？”

　　斯科特对凯特的要求显然无法理解，他拦在凯特面前说：“你等等。你要去那儿干什么？这跟你可没关系。”

　　“我得去找塞思。”

　　“你找这娘娘腔干嘛？”斯科特刚说完凯特就瞪了他一眼，斯科特眯起眼睛盯着凯特说，“你跟这通缉犯在一起？凯特，你知道你这叫什么吗，你这是一种病，斯德哥尔摩综合症。”

　　“说得好像你就有多好似的，”凯特毫不犹豫地反唇相讥，“是谁把你变成这样的？你现在又跟着谁？”

　　斯科特语塞了，他避开了凯特的视线，但凯特把他拉了回来。斯科特恼火地推开她说：“也许我就是想变成现在这样！我……我和你不一样！不可能和你回去的！”

　　“我们本来就不同，但这有什么问题？爸爸还是跑到中国领养了你，你就是我的家人，”凯特紧紧拉着斯科特的手，态度坚决得不容反驳，“至少你可以偶尔回来，我们可以一起吃个饭，或者，看个电影什么的。”

　　“天呐……”斯科特无奈地摇着头，“你到底懂不懂啊凯特？我是吸血鬼，你是人。吸血鬼要喝人血。”

　　“好主意，”凯特说，“你可以喝我的。”

　　“你以为我不会这么做？”斯科特张开嘴，露出了他的獠牙，尖利恐怖，脸上布满了蛇纹。凯特根本没理睬他的恐吓，轻轻推了他一把说：“等我们回来你可以慢慢找个合适的角度。”

　　她拉紧斯科特的衣服，拽着他到了路边，伸手扬招出租车。斯科特很不自在地扭了扭身体，不过并没有真的打算从凯特手里挣脱出来。等有车停了下来，凯特拉着斯科特坐了进去，她问斯科特：“地址在哪儿？”

　　斯科特不吭声，凯特又推了他一下，他还是紧紧闭着嘴。司机扭过头来看着他们说：“孩子们，如果这是离家出走，我劝你们最好还是打消这个念头，需要我联系你们的父母吗？”

　　“不……”凯特刚刚开口，斯科特就打断了她：“你住哪儿？”

　　“什么？”

　　“你住的酒店地址，”斯科特压低了声音，“那儿未成年可进不去，你最好换一身衣服。你带了别的衣服了吗？”

　　凯特点了点头，把汽车旅馆的地址告诉了司机。他们到了皇冠汽车旅馆，斯科特对着店招嗤笑了一声，凯特不以为意，带着他走到了房间前。

　　凯特打开了房门，扭过头来说：“我马上——”

　　她话没说完，斯科特迅速地抬起手敲在了她的脖子后面，凯特立刻就晕了过去，身体往下倒在了斯科特的怀里。他轻巧地抱起凯特，把她放在沙发上，又找了一条毯子给她盖上，默默地看了她一会儿，然后抽出旅馆的便签本，写下了什么后撕了下来，放在凯特面前的茶几上，用烟灰缸压住。

　　“你还是不要去的好。”

　　然后斯科特就走到门口，带上房门离开了。


	8. Chapter 8

　　“你这模样我简直不敢看了。”绑在塞思身上的皮带既厚又紧，弗雷迪掏出了刀子一条条地割，他抬起头看了一眼塞思，试图缓和一下气氛。

　　塞思的表情只能用五味杂陈来形容，他的衣衫凌乱胸前大敞，脖子上被咬了一口留下了可怕的血洞，因为挣扎，他的脸上被汗水和脏污搞得狼狈不堪。他真不希望刚才的那个氛围诡异的视频被里奇给看到了，虽说在如此凄苦的时刻，看到骑警先生让他顿时对人生又充满了希望，但如果能给他换件衣服的时间，那显然更好一些。

　　弗雷迪开始解绑着塞思双腿的皮带，他把刀子插进皮带和大腿之间，塞思紧张得浑身僵硬：“喔喔喔，拜托你一定要……小心一点。”

　　“哈哈，我只想割掉你上面的那个头。”弗雷迪说完就割断了一条皮带，接着迅速而又精准地把刀子伸到了塞思的另一条腿和皮带之间，终于将塞思的痛苦给终结了。

　　等他把塞思脚上的皮带也都清理干净，塞思从石台上走了下来，弗雷迪顺手把塞思被绑在背后的双手也给解开了，塞思甩着手腕一瘸一拐地走着，四肢长时间血液不畅，现在他走两步都特别艰难。

　　塞思拉起胸前的衣服，扣子绷掉了好几个，他只能勉强把衣服拉拢。他打量了一圈整个房间，问弗雷迪：“你怎么找到我的？”

　　“我和你分开后被带进了一间房间，这儿的员工说是要用一份好运来‘赔偿’我……”说到“赔偿”的时候，弗雷迪愤恨地盯着塞思，“谢谢你的那一脚。我在那房间待了一会儿就闻到了血腥味，就和乳浪吧的绞肉机一个味道。我就明白这儿是怎么回事了。”

　　“怎么回事？另一个绞肉机？”塞思回想起上次见到的巨型绞肉机，忍不住打了个寒颤。

　　弗雷迪从口袋里掏出一块干净的手帕，按在塞思脖子上的伤口上，让他自己用力压住，接着说了下去：“有一个像是巫师一样的人跑了出来，对我说，他可以给我在赌城无往不利的好运，只要我付出足够的诚意。我问他什么叫诚意，他引导我走到一个台子前面——后来我意识到那就是一个祭台，他冲着我突然露出獠牙打算把我给丢上祭台，不过我早有准备。”弗雷迪掂了掂手里的刀子。

　　“哇……”塞思压着脖子，跟着弗雷迪走到了门边上，“所以你就来……救我了？”

　　“这是这件事情里最诡异的部分，”弗雷迪拉开了门，空出位置让塞思看外面的情况，“我从原路离开那个房间，整间店都变了样……我只看到了一间房间，砸开门就看到了你。”

　　塞思先一步走出了房间，原先充斥着音乐和人群的夜店消失了，他面前只有一条漫长的悬空的道路，两边依旧有垂下的水幕，偶尔有几条岔路，通向一个个闭锁的房门，岔路两边和门前无一例外都被水幕覆盖。

　　塞思擦了擦自己的脸，声音听上去有些疲惫：“又一个迷宫，大概。”

　　“什么迷宫？”

　　“这些吸血的淫妖特别喜欢搞这玩意儿，”塞思往前慢慢走了几步，弗雷迪跟在他身后，“在迷宫里藏了些东西，如果你能活着走出去，就能拿到奖励——我也不知道这次的奖励是什么，说不定又是一条颜色怪异的蛇。”

　　他往前走了几步，手指穿过那些水幕，水都是真的。

　　他们俩谨慎地前进，走到某个岔道前，塞思一扭头，看见里奇就站在岔路引向的门前，冲着他招手：“到这儿来，塞思。”

　　塞思惊了一惊，下意识地喊：“里奇？”他往岔路走了一步，弗雷迪在他后面叫他：“怎么了？那儿有什么？”

　　“我看见里奇——”塞思指着门的方向，弗雷迪显得有些莫名，塞思又回头看去，那个门前什么人都没有。

　　弗雷迪走上一步拉住了塞思：“你出现幻觉了？”他想了想又说，“也可能你是装出来的。”

　　“我假装……”塞思哑然失笑，“我图什么……”他突然想起了什么，指着自己用手帕捂着的脖子，声音有些惊慌，“我会不会是中毒了？”

　　“你要是中毒了就会变成一个吸血蛇族，”弗雷迪把刀子抽了出来在塞思面前晃了晃，“别担心，我会让你走得毫无痛苦。”

　　塞思尴尬地摇了摇头：“我没中毒，没有，但我千真万确看到了里奇，如果这是幻觉，那他叫我去那儿有什么意思吗？”

　　塞思走上了岔路，弗雷迪赶忙跟在他身后，但塞思越走越快，几乎跑了起来，因为他又看见里奇了，里奇在那儿大声叫他：“塞思！我已经把锁打开了。”

　　里奇的影子时隐时现，塞思伸出手去抓他，手按在了门板上，水幕一瞬间就把他的衣袖给打湿了，他毫不在意，一手握住门把手轻轻一拧，然后将门推开。

　　弗雷迪在他身后叫他：“塞思！等等！那可能是个陷阱！”

　　门后黑漆漆的没一丝光，那黑暗就像打开冰箱后冒出来的寒气一般缓慢地渗了出来，塞思往前跨了一步，站进了黑暗里——然后他被人拉住往旁边一闪，门在他背后关上了，一起被关在外面的还有弗雷迪。

　　塞思有些紧张地拽了拽身后的门，然后有一把声音叫住了他：“门后还有什么？”

　　塞思睁大了眼睛，慢慢转过身来。整个空间的黑暗就像退潮似的迅速退去，露出被掩藏在下面的一切，塞思看见站在他面前的人，里奇·杰科，从头到脚都被淋湿了。

　　塞思张开了嘴但是说不出话来，他伸出手戳了一下里奇的身体，他纹丝不动，于是塞思将手握成了拳头，用力给他左胸来了一拳。里奇的身体稍微侧了侧，但最终依然保持不动。塞思转而捏着里奇的下巴，把他脸掰上去查看他的脖子，里奇拽住了他的手说：“我是真的，塞思。你也是真的。”

　　“我当然是真的！”塞思不满地甩开了里奇的手，里奇露出了笑脸，但很快笑容凝固，现在轮到他小心翼翼地拉开塞思捂在脖子上的手，他揭开手帕，看见了两个牙齿咬出来的孔，还有脖子上的血迹，他的神情立刻就变了：“这是谁干的？”

　　“你不知道？所以你并没有看到那个……”塞思说了一半截住了自己的话头，里奇看上去颇为生气，他用手指轻轻碰触了伤口边缘，接着就低下脑袋埋头在塞思的脖子上，微微用力吸了几下，塞思大气都不敢喘，不过里奇的动作很轻柔，他只是吸吮了几下就放开了塞思。

　　“没有注入毒液，”塞思回忆起纳西索对他说的，“所以我应该……只是被咬了一口。”

　　里奇的手指轻轻揉着塞思伤口边的皮肤，凝视着塞思的眼睛。塞思回味了一会儿阔别太久的里奇的感觉，然后很快回过神来，他推开里奇的手，装出很随意的样子说：“你一个人来的？”他抽了抽鼻子，一脸嫌恶，“你身上什么味道？香水吗？”

　　“我和桑坦尼卡一起来的，”里奇据实回答，“不过现在我已经和她走散了。”

　　*

　　里奇匆匆跑到车库，拉开车门坐到驾驶座上。他不太开车，以前都坐副驾驶座，让塞思掌控一切。不过现在可不比从前，桑坦尼卡根本不会开车，而且他实在太心急了，恨不得一瞬间就飞到目的地。

　　桑坦尼卡不太开心，她坐到副驾驶座上后就一言不发，似乎打算如果等会儿真的见到了塞思就把憋着的怨气全都撒在他的头上。里奇没在意这些，他踩下了油门，顺便从桑坦尼卡的耳朵边上把保险带拉了出来替她扣上。

　　他们的车滑出车库，里奇把路线图都记在了脑袋里，朝向目的地一路狂奔。开了没多久他就发现了一辆一直远远跟着他们的车，已经离得尽可能的远，但这距离对于视力变好了的里奇来说实在不算什么，他掰了掰后视镜让自己能看得更清楚一些，随后对桑坦尼卡说：“卡洛斯在我们后面。”

　　“卡洛斯？”桑坦尼卡显然很震惊，她想要扭头，里奇按住了她，下巴冲着后视镜指了指说：“别回头，从这儿看。”

　　桑坦尼卡也掰了后视镜看了几眼，她的表情变得越来越臭了：“要甩掉他简直比戒除喝血更难。”

　　“他大概是来找你的。”

　　桑坦尼卡哼了一声：“我不会跟他回去的。”

　　万幸的是，卡洛斯只是一直跟在后面，似乎并没有追上来的意思。里奇很快就不再在意，只顾着自己闷头开车。

　　他们迅速驶离了热闹的市区，进入了荒凉的郊野。93号公路死气沉沉，拐上了旧95号公路后，一种熟悉的味道扑面而来。

　　桑坦尼卡皱起眉头：“这儿有个绞肉机。”

　　“在这里？荒郊野外？”里奇看着不远处的灯火通明，“看来人不少。”

　　“九大王族掌握的财富是你难以想象的……如果他们在这儿经营着几家夜店，那我一点都不奇怪。到这儿来的那么多赌徒，失踪一两个根本没人在意，更何况是在城外的荒地里。”

　　里奇把车开了进去，桑坦尼卡拿出一瓶香水给自己喷了喷，又在里奇身上各处也喷了一些。里奇想要避开，桑坦尼卡干脆洒了更多在里奇身上：“这可以盖住你身上的味道，这样里面的家伙会把我们当成普通人。不能持续太久，不过应该够用了。”

　　里奇找了车位停车，两人下了车，桑坦尼卡走到里奇身边勾着他的手臂，她看着不远处的大门口正在拉客的家伙，凑在里奇耳边说：“门口那个拉客的是骗徒，可以轻易蛊惑普通人，让他们心甘情愿付出他想要的东西，从钱到命。”

　　“真好用，”里奇笑了笑说，“应该在每个夜店都放一个，业务肯定好得让九大王族合不拢嘴。”

　　“骗徒数量非常少，而且他们也不是无往不胜的。”桑坦尼卡和里奇走到了大门前，冲着骗徒露出笑容，走过他的身边，推开了“蛮腰天堂”的大门。

　　他们踏进去的一瞬间，门就在身后关上了，随即有水突然从天而降，把他俩浇成了落汤鸡。

　　这欢迎仪式有点出乎两人的意料，桑坦尼卡一句话都说不出来，过了会儿才喘了一大口气，徒劳地甩着身上的水。里奇擦掉了眼睛上的水，看向周围，这和他想象的这家店的内部完全不同，无限的空间向四周延展开来，到处都有水随机地降下，他们随便移动到哪里，都还是可能会遭到水的袭击。

　　“香水已经没用了，”桑坦尼卡终于从震惊中恢复了过来，“这儿已经变成了一个大迷宫……”

　　“又是迷宫。”

　　“这个迷宫的拥有者意识更为强烈，一切目的就是困死我们。”

　　里奇四处张望，试图寻找任何可疑的地方。他走开几步，完全不在意浇在自己身上的水，因为他听见了塞思的声音——从他进到这里开始，他就能感觉到塞思，他似乎就在他身边。

　　“里奇？”桑坦尼卡在里奇的背后叫他，里奇充耳不闻，他越走越远，直到他能听清楚塞思在说些什么。

　　“别过来！”塞思的声音听上去很是严肃，里奇往前探身——他被什么东西挡住了。

　　里奇将手覆盖在阻挡他的东西上，轻轻使力，他看见空间被割裂开一个口子，里面黑漆漆的，什么都看不见。塞思的声音更清晰了，他依然在叫着：“里奇，别到这儿来！”

　　里奇毫不犹豫地用力一推，桑坦尼卡的声音从背后传来：“里奇，别进去！”

　　但里奇伸出了腿，迈进了黑暗里。

　　*

　　“所以你就到这儿来了？”塞思说，“就算我的声音，一直跟你说别过来？你也还是跑到这儿来了？”

　　“我能感觉到你在叫我，”里奇解释道，“在酒店的时候，我就能感觉到你在向我求救。”

　　塞思举起了一只手：“等等，等等，你搞错了，里奇。是你，”他指着里奇，手指戳在他的肩窝上，“是你，这半个多月以来，一直，持续，不断地，叫我来找你，你还记得这件事吗？我没说错吧？”

　　里奇没有否认，塞思就好像赢了一局一样有点得意：“结果是我千里迢迢来救你，你知道过来一趟有多麻烦吗？凯特还逼着我贴了个假鼻子，我说话都是鼻音。而我叫你别过来，你还非得过来。我现在已经不懂你了，里奇。你根本不把我的忠告放在眼里。”

　　“你有了麻烦，我不可能视而不见，”里奇伸手想要放在塞思的肩上，被他颇为粗鲁地挡开了，里奇收回了手，握在胸前说，“再怎么说我们也是兄弟。”

　　“哈，现在和我谈兄弟感情了，”塞思一脸的忿忿，“之前你不是毫不犹豫就跟着那个超辣的小妞走了？”

　　里奇从没想过，他和塞思的重逢居然是这样的一场家庭伦理剧。但有些事早晚也得面对——也许现在就是个正确的时机。

　　他对情绪有些激动的塞思说：“因为我必须跟她走，我和她有协议。我不能离开你，不然你就活不下去了。但我当时快死了，唯一能让我不离开你的方式就是变成现在这样——她赋予我新生，我就得跟她走。这是我们的协议。如果我背弃了她，那么她还会来伤害你的。”

　　塞思几乎要笑出来，他摇了摇脑袋说：“我没听错吧？你为了不离开我，结果还是离开我了？是这个道理吗？”

　　“这对你来说可能有点难以理解，但是，是的。”

　　“那你现在怎么又想回来了？”

　　“我想你了。”

　　塞思干笑了几声，身体晃了晃，他闭上眼睛吸了口气，睁开眼睛后别过头去不看里奇。

　　里奇伸出手把他的脑袋转过来对着自己，问他：“你想我吗？塞思？”

　　塞思撇了撇嘴：“难说。”

　　里奇手里使了点力气，让塞思没法再扭头避开，他对塞思说：“我爱你。”

　　这话好像对塞思一点作用都没有，他挑了挑眉毛，把自己的下嘴唇给撅了出来：“你谁都能爱，唯独除去我。你倒是很厉害啊？把我骗来骗去，只因为你知道你老哥我……”塞思压低了视线，后面的话没有说下去。

　　里奇问：“什么？”

　　塞思犹豫了几秒：“……对你的任何要求都不会拒绝。”

　　里奇摇了摇头：“如果你是因为觉得欠我一命而心生愧疚，上次你就说过我们两清了。”

　　“所以说这其实很简单是吗？都是我在自寻烦恼是不是？”这话显然戳到了塞思，他怒气冲冲地瞪着里奇，说话的语速都变快了。

　　“塞思，你在钻牛角尖。”

　　“反正都怪我喽？”塞思往后退了一步，硬是把里奇的手扯离了自己的脸，“我才是脑子有病的那个，我搞砸了一切？”

　　“你真的在钻牛角尖，”里奇很冷静地说着，“你是觉得你什么问题都没有吗？”

　　“我有什么问题？”

　　“你跟凯特在一起？”

　　“她无家可归。”塞思耸了耸肩。

　　里奇叹了口气：“你正常吗？她还未成年。你是恋童——”

　　“你闭嘴！你他妈的给我闭嘴！”塞思简直要跳起来了，他捂着自己的脖子和额头，在里奇面前焦躁地绕着圈子，最后停了下来，脸色苍白地指着里奇说，“明明是你亲过她！我还和未成年的你一起住过呢！你说我正常吗？你怎么不说你自己？你有恋老癖吗？那个桑坦尼卡多大了？400岁？500岁？就算喜欢熟女也熟过头了吧？”

　　里奇点头：“是啊我喜欢年纪比我大的。”

　　“啊哈你承认了。”塞思一脸不爽，但他反而笑起来了，但怎么看都觉得他只是在装笑而已。

　　“你的年纪也比我大，”里奇坦然地说，“我从小就喜欢你。”

　　塞思板起了脸，就好像看着一个墓碑似的看着里奇。过了会儿他对里奇说：“我不想和你再讨论了。我们先想办法离开这儿吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

　　说是想办法离开这儿，但这个没有边界的空间让人都不知道从哪儿开始调查比较好。

　　“你从大门进来的？”塞思跟在里奇身后问他，里奇点头，想了想回过身来，看见塞思的手还捂在脖子上。

　　里奇停下了步子问塞思：“我刚才的问题你还没回答，你怎么来的这里？谁咬的你？”

　　“我可以不回答吗？”

　　“不可以，”里奇毫不迟疑地否决，“我需要更多的线索，如果能推测出这个迷宫是谁搞出来的，那说不定就能找到对应的破解方法。”

　　“哦，如果只是想知道谁搞的迷宫，我大概可以告诉你，”塞思尽量让自己看起来面无表情，“我估计是纳西索，你记得那家伙吗？”

　　里奇眯起了眼睛：“我当然记得他，你说他救过你，他也抓过我，”里奇的手搭在塞思捂着脖子的手上面，握住了他的手，“他把你抓来的，他咬的你。”

　　塞思愣了愣，随后赶忙摇头：“不不不，我是……我是自己来的。”后半句话他说得有点艰难，似乎是已经预想到了在听到这句话之后里奇会怎么对他发脾气。

　　“你自己来的这儿？你想去赌城赢一把？这儿的骗徒会给你的好运，但你知道他们会拿走你的什么作为交换吗？”里奇的音量越来越大，他的表情变得很难看，等他说完，塞思耸了耸肩膀：“我对钱已经无欲无求了。”

　　“别撒谎，塞思，”里奇咄咄逼人地冲着塞思发着冷静的火，“你到底为什么要来这儿？”

　　塞思也生气了，不过他可做不到冷静地生气，他想要挣脱里奇对他的钳制，但却使不上劲，这让他更加生气，他推了里奇一把说：“我都从墨西哥跑到拉斯维加斯来了，你说我图什么？啊？要不是你成天在我梦里搞得我没法做人，我犯得着吗？我现在也特别后悔，我来这儿干嘛，反正都是我的错，是的，我一开始就不该脑子一热相信卡洛斯的什么艾尔雷，我……”

　　塞思突然闭了嘴，闭着眼睛站在原地。他身体微微发抖，里奇伸出另一只手扶住了他的肩膀，有些惊慌地叫他：“塞思？你怎么了？”

　　“我需要一卷胶带。”塞思晃了晃脑袋，里奇伸开自己压着他脖子的手，他看见有血渗透了手帕，在手帕表面慢慢晕开。

　　“他吸了你多少血？”里奇握紧了拳头。

　　“反正比你上次吸的多，我又没带量杯什么的。”塞思摊开手，里奇无奈地叹气，他把手帕抖开，绕着塞思的脖子包住后扎了起来，拉着他的手按在伤口的上面位置。

　　“我没带胶带。”里奇勾着塞思的脖子。

　　塞思把脑袋凑了过去，额头轻轻撞了一下里奇的额头：“我车里有，只要能出去就能拿到了。里奇，”他盯着里奇说，“你找得到这个地方的锁吗？”

　　里奇沉思了一会儿：“我想我能，你还记得我们上次去的迷宫吗，塞思？”

　　塞思点了点头，里奇继续解释：“上次的迷宫全因你我的思想而生成，里面藏着我们需要找到的东西——也正是九大王族隐藏起来不想让我们找到的东西。这次的迷宫是纳西索弄出来的，这地方本是个存在了很久的绞肉机，但这儿和乳浪吧不一样，并没有大量屠杀人类，不然在拉斯维加斯肯定会有一些传闻，所以我想，这里并不以绞肉机为主业，他弄出这迷宫也应该不只是为了困住我们。”

　　“呃，你的意思是他搞了这么一个地方另有所图？”

　　“是的，他肯定在这里藏了什么东西……‘蛮腰天堂’是他的藏宝箱。”

　　“但这儿看起来什么都没有。”塞思又扫视了一圈四周，抬手所触皆是空气。

　　里奇弯起嘴角笑了笑：“因为这是他建造的迷宫，我们当然抓不到要领。可如果把这儿变成我们熟悉的样子，也许就会好办很多。”

　　塞思茫然地摇了摇头：“这听起来太玄乎了。我就用想的把这儿给变成别的样子吗？”

　　里奇指了指自己的耳朵说：“仔细听，会有一些异常的声音。我找到你就是跟着你的声音，然后凭空摸到了一扇门，这里也肯定有。”

　　他们在无限空间中站定，静静搜寻着可疑的声音。不停从空中落下的水流带来哗哗水声，在其间搜寻别的声音并不容易，但里奇依靠自己变得比常人敏锐得多的耳朵，还是听见了一些细小的杂音。他转向那个方向，准备走过去之前又看了看塞思的状况：老实说，不太好，他的脸色苍白，并不只是因为生气，他肯定流了不少的血。

　　里奇拉起了塞思的一条手臂，塞思瞪他：“你干嘛？想跳舞是不是换个时间？”

　　里奇将塞思的手臂拉过自己的肩膀担着，另一手搂着塞思的腰：“这样我们可以走得快一点。”

　　塞思立刻开始抗议，也不管自己现在的身体状况是不是适合抗议。他用力抽回自己的手，往后退了几步，依然不忘捂着脖子说：“我只是比你大一岁而已！我自己能走路。”他走了几步，但里奇都能听见他急速的喘息声，塞思明显体力不支。

　　“来吧，这没什么丢脸的，反正没人看见，”里奇抓住塞思的手把他拉回来，他指了指自己的背，“我可以背着你。”

　　“杀了我吧。”塞思举手投降，他只能乖乖抬起手臂搭在里奇的肩膀上，另一手压着脖子，里奇搂紧了他的身体，朝着他听到的声音走了过去。

　　那声音逐渐清晰起来，就连塞思也能听见个大概。奇妙的沙沙声，混在水流声里，不仔细听就听不见了，当这声音近在咫尺的时候，里奇伸手探查身前的区域，看起来什么都没有的区域里被他摸到了又一片阻挡，里奇用力推了推，空中顿时出现了一道裂缝。

　　他更用力地推动，裂缝越来越大，露出后面的一片漆黑。塞思吞了口口水，双眼盯着漆黑的虚无出神，里奇看见了，他拍了拍塞思的背说：“你带胆子了吗？”

　　塞思低下头，忍不住笑了起来。他朝着里奇眨眼，说：“斗大的胆子。”

　　里奇将看不见的门推开一大半，一片漆黑的内部让人望而生畏。他往前走了一步，塞思也跟着谨慎地挪了一小步，然后里奇就抱紧塞思往前一冲，等他们又一次被黑暗覆盖，身后的门就迅速关闭了。

　　他们在黑暗中紧紧贴在一起，就像以前一样，里奇把下巴搁在了塞思脖子没事那半边身体的肩膀上，他低下头，用力呼吸着塞思身上的味道，现在他还能闻到塞思灵魂的味道，那就像是葡萄酒，用吸收了德州粗粝阳光的饱满多汁的葡萄酿造而成，在酒窖里储藏了三十多年，直接在酒桶上钻了个孔后流淌出来，浓重的红配上醇厚的滋味，口感彷如丝绸，混着一些提神的苦涩，让人不至一醉到底。

　　里奇只能听到塞思的脉搏跳动声，在他耳朵里无限放大，撞击他的耳膜。他听见塞思在他耳边吐出气声：“你可以吸我的血，想吸多少都可以。”

　　里奇抬起脑袋说：“真的吗？但我不能……”

　　塞思立刻骂骂咧咧地推开了里奇，似乎对于他把自己当成重伤员的行为极为不满。他嘴里嘟哝着：“你能不要在我耳朵边上说莫名其妙的话吗？”

　　“可是你先说的……”

　　“啥？我说什么了？”

　　里奇擦了擦自己的额头，暗自庆幸没有说出更奇怪的话——他又被幻觉给迷惑了，现在出现的幻觉他几乎没法区分是真的还是假的，他依然能闻到塞思身上的味道，他的灵魂的甘美气味，这太影响他的判断力了——他的饥饿感正在蠢蠢欲动，做好了随时冒出来控制他的准备。

　　里奇纠结着，最后还是拉着塞思的手搭在自己肩上，搂着他的时候稍微和他离开了一点，这作用不大，塞思在他身边依然就像一个移动的葡萄酒瓶，不过能多哪怕一厘米的空隙，对里奇来说也聊胜于无。

　　他们所处位置的黑暗逐渐散去，两人面前出现了一个楼梯，仔细一看他们站着的地方是一个破旧的楼道，墙壁的颜色灰暗斑驳，楼梯看上去也又脏又旧。

　　“这是我们做过的哪一票？”塞思冥思苦想，似乎这个地方的名字就在他喉咙口，等着滚上舌尖。

　　里奇尽量忽略了塞思脉搏的声音，凝神细听先前听见的沙沙声，从楼上传来。他轻轻拉了一下塞思说：“我们上去看看。”

　　楼道里只有他们两个人，两人的脚步声在狭小的空间里回荡，有些无聊的塞思问里奇：“你要给桑坦尼卡打个电话吗？”

　　“为什么？不。”

　　“你就，呃，不担心她吗？”

　　“她比我强多了……”里奇看了一眼边上的塞思，他脸上摆出了那种装出来的严肃认真，里奇有些好笑，“塞思，你是在没话找话吗？”

　　“我在关心你的家庭生活。”

　　“那你应该关心你自己。”

　　这句话成功地让塞思闭了嘴，他默默地跟着里奇走了一会儿，忍不住又说：“理查德，”这次他的语气变得格外认真，“我一直有一个问题想问你——”

　　里奇停下了步子，他伸出手轻轻按在塞思的嘴唇上。“在这门后，”他压低了声音说，门后的沙沙声越来越大，“让我们看看纳西索藏了什么——”

　　里奇拉开门，走进屋子的一瞬间就想起了这是哪里。他想要往后退，但门已经在他背后关上，并且迅速消失了。

　　塞思发出了绝望的抽气声：“又来一次……难怪那个楼道那么熟悉……”

　　这是他们的家。确切地说，是他们小时候待过的第一个家。

　　沙沙声来自客厅中的一台电视机，电视信号被切断了，屏幕上只留下了黑白交杂的雪花点，音量开到了最大，加上门的隔音不好，所以就算在楼下都能听见屋子里的沙沙声。

　　塞思对这儿的回忆经过上次迷宫中的经历变得愈加的糟糕，他紧张地四处搜寻父亲的身影，在发现到处都找不到他后，松了口气。他拉开了里奇，扶着墙壁慢慢走进了房间，走到卧室门前推了推，门纹丝不动，像是被锁死了。

　　“我不明白纳西索在我们家里藏了什么。”塞思走到了沙发前坐下，然后深深地叹了口气，头靠在靠背上，闭上了眼睛。

　　里奇说：“我找找这里有没有纱布。”

　　他走到电视机柜前，拉开抽屉，里面居然什么都没有。里奇不死心，继续翻找着，突然有个声音在他脑袋上响起：“你为什么救他？”

　　里奇吓了一跳，往后退了一步抬起头来，他看见电视上的黑白雪花点正在慢慢移动，那个声音又响了起来：“你为什么要救他？”

　　里奇往身后的沙发上看了一眼，塞思似乎因为疲累交加，已经昏睡过去了，并没有听见这里发生的异常。里奇重新盯着电视机，看见那些雪花点慢慢成形，拼成一个人脸——那是他们的父亲，老杰科的脸。

　　老杰科露出一个醉鬼才有的笑容，里奇忍不住赞叹了一下雪花点构成的人脸也可以表现出这么精准的神态变化，老杰科又叫了他一声：“小兔崽子，听见没？你的脑子又出去野了？”

　　里奇挪了挪自己的站位，挡在了塞思面前。他对着电视里的老杰科说：“好久不见。”

　　“哈，哈，这开场白烂得就像你一样，你这二十多年长过脑子吗？”

　　里奇啪地关上了电视，沙沙声消失了，父亲的脸也跟着消失了。他冷冷哼了一声，继续在柜子里寻找任何可以治疗的东西，当他拉开壁橱，橱门里镶着的镜子里又显出了老杰科的脸。

　　“倒是坏心眼这么多年没变过，”老杰科阴冷地笑着，“干掉自己的老爹从来不眨眼，你的心里住着一条毒蛇吧？”

　　里奇关上了橱门，走过桌子，桌上的杯子壁上也映出了父亲的样子，他跟着里奇的移动而在不同的东西上出现并喋喋不休，就好像要把这么多年来没来得及对着儿子倾吐的仇恨都一吐为快一样：“你本性就是这样，你就是一条毒蛇，杰科家怎么会出你这样的怪物？你妈妈搞上了一条蛇？”

　　里奇狠狠瞪着杯子上的父亲：“我妈这辈子只遇到了一件龌龊东西，那就是你。”

　　“不，你的狠毒和我的龌龊可没关系，”老杰科用力地摇头，“我还在你们俩身上花了钱，好歹把你们养大了，你怎么对我的，嗯？你根本不需要家人。”

　　里奇把杯子拿起来想要砸碎，想起还在沙发上昏睡的塞思就忍住了，他拉开抽屉，把那个杯子塞了进去，然后用力关上了抽屉。这回老杰科出现在了柜子上的酒瓶上，瓶身的标贴纸早被撕掉，只留下了一些残破的痕迹，刚好切过老杰科的脸，让他显得支离破碎，他带着愈发狰狞的表情冲着里奇说：“所以我想不通，你为什么救沙发上那个废物呢？塞思就是个废物，他什么都做不好，脑子大概被他长在了屁股里，瞧瞧他现在，被人咬了一口就走不动路了，没有他你也不用来这儿是吧？”

　　里奇把酒瓶拎到了自己眼前，老杰科的嘴皮子就没停过：“他现在只会拖你的后腿，这也没办法，因为他就是个废物。你知道你该做什么吗？作为你的父亲，虽然你杀了我，但我还是愿意给你提些建议的。你应该吸他的血，我知道你很饿，你救他其实就是救了一份刚出炉的牛排，哦……我才明白你救他的本意，哈哈！”

　　老杰科笑了起来，发出可怖的笑声，里奇伸手捂着他的嘴，但他的嘴在整个酒瓶身上四处转悠移动，一开一合说个没完：“吸他的血，理查德。把他变成蛇妖，这样你也不用挨饿了，他也不用担心自己会血流光而死。”

　　里奇捏着酒瓶的手在发抖，过了会儿他放下了瓶子，对老杰科说：“我只有塞思这一个家人。我知道你是怎么对他的，你喝醉酒就要打我们，是塞思一个人扛着任你打骂，你会为了任何理由打我们，所以他做了所有家务，练习装卸枪支直到你满意，当你觉得我惹你眼的时候他都挡着我，你用霰弹枪的枪管抽他的膝盖，他每天睡觉的时候都要咬着牙才能忍住疼，我都知道……你才是怪物。”

　　老杰科的脸上的五官早就错位，现在他的眼睛在瓶子下半截，嘴巴在瓶子上面，跳动的样子就像一只癞蛤蟆：“你要找我复仇吗？我就在这儿，里奇。你要为了那个废物找我复仇？他什么都不是！他的自信早就被我砸烂了！他就连假装都装不好，他只是你的一口食粮，里奇。”

　　里奇拎高了瓶子，盯住了逐渐转到瓶底去的老杰科的眼睛，他的手指按在老杰科的眼珠边上，似乎掐到了他的眼球，让他的眼睛拼命乱转，里奇一点都没留情，干脆直接揪住了他的眼皮，现在老杰科的眼睛没法乱跑，只能看着里奇：“塞思是我哥，不是别的。他拿自己的命来保护我，我绝不会让他再为我付出任何东西。”

　　房间里突然也开始落下大量的水，里奇缩了一下脖子，他望向塞思的方向，幸运的是水没有一滴落在他身上。里奇把酒瓶放下，老杰科跑到瓶底去的眼珠慢慢转上瓶身，错位的五官重新拼合成正常的脸，他的表情恶毒而又得意，说话的声音依然醉醺醺的，甚至有些前言不搭后语：“你是一个圣人怪物，疯子毒蛇，你以为你能救你们俩？你的童年就是一片迷雾，你只能进去，越陷越深，最后被吞噬，跟你的废物大哥一起——你永远出不来。”

　　老杰科的脑袋突然消失了，里奇刚松口气，又听见了回荡在整个房间里的怪笑声，他看见身边的家具就像熔化了似的瘫在地上变成一团，最后融入了地板，塞思身下的沙发也逐渐熔化，他跟着塌陷的沙发滑到了地上，终于醒了过来。

　　“我睡着了？”塞思揉着自己的眼睛问，他看到周围的景象，显然有些震惊，“这是怎么回事？”

　　“废物，废物，怪胎，怪胎！”老杰科的声音在整个屋子里回荡，他的脸在水幕上显现出来，塞思显然被吓到了，他往后爬了好几步，直到背靠住了墙无路可退，他朝着里奇大叫：“这他妈是什么！”

　　“来吧，来和老爸问个好。”里奇跑过去扶起塞思，现在他的身上又全都湿透了，倒是塞思没被水浇到一滴。塞思局促地站着，望着水幕上老杰科的脸，一句话都说不出来，他僵直了身体，看着老杰科离他越来越近，那片水幕在他面前哗地散开，溅起的水滴洒了他们俩满头满脸，塞思慌乱地擦了擦脸，听见背后的墙壁上传来老杰科的声音。

　　“弑父者，还记得你身上的火油味吗？你们永远出不来，你们永远出不来，永远，永远，永远，永远……”

　　塞思立刻跨了一步离开了墙壁，他转身看见整面墙都成了老杰科的脸，他的表情扭曲恐怖，牙齿变成了一支支枪管，他的声音在整个房间里回荡，逐渐变成了扣动扳机的咔哒声，刺耳得让人心慌。塞思的脸色愈发糟糕，他下意识地捏紧了里奇的手，力气大得让里奇感到了疼痛——这反倒帮了他，让他的思绪能从老杰科的狂轰滥炸中抽离出来，他环视四周，头顶，墙壁，甚至地板，哪儿都有老杰科的影子，他变成了他们的家，他们拼尽一切想要遗忘的那个家……

　　“我们的家，我们的童年……我明白了，我明白了，塞思，”里奇把塞思往后拉了一步，“这个迷宫不是我们的家，而是我们的老爸！”

　　“……你能说得通俗一点吗？”

　　“我是说，我知道怎么逃离这个迷宫了，就和我们小时候逃离那个老家伙的方法一样——”

　　塞思按住了里奇的手打断了他，望向他的眼睛里藏着愧疚：“不，里奇……别那么做。”

　　里奇和塞思对视了一会儿，塞思从来没法在他面前隐瞒什么，更何况这次他连隐瞒的意思都没有。里奇从他眼里读到了比以往更深重的愧疚，他顿时明白了——塞思已经知道了一切。

　　这让他反而轻松了。

　　里奇说：“这里的水源源不绝，就是为了压制所有的火，”他抽了抽鼻子又说，“不过你闻到了吗？我身上的火油味，怎么也洗不掉。我是最好的可燃物，这时候我们只需要一点明火……”他把手伸进了口袋里，掏出了他在“沙漠极光”捡到的塞思的打火机，“我说过，我挑选礼物的品位毋庸置疑。”

　　他打开打火机，拨动打火石擦出火苗，然后将自己的左手伸了过去——塞思伸手要拉住他，里奇立刻踢了他的肚子，塞思被踢开好几米远，他撞在墙上摔倒在地，等他爬起来的时候，看见里奇的左手臂上燃起了明亮的火焰。

　　里奇的表情看不出他的情绪，但塞思却能感同身受，他的左臂上也开始火辣辣地疼了起来，再多的水浇上去也无济于事。

　　里奇伸直手臂举起，看着火光的眼睛明亮透彻，塞思不好说那里面是不是还透着一点儿疯狂。但这真的太疯狂了，塞思捂着自己的左手，咬着牙不让自己叫出声来，他看见里奇的手上从火焰中慢慢冒出了烟，这一点点的烟雾遇到了空气就迅速膨胀，爆炸一般填满了整个房间——老杰科大概吸进了这烟雾，拼命地咳嗽了起来，听上去就像生锈的零件发出的摩擦声，他咳嗽着，声音就像被注了水稀释开了，越来越淡，最后消失了。

　　迷雾渐渐散去，塞思手臂上的疼痛也逐渐消退。他站了起来，走到里奇身边，抓着他的左手紧张无比。里奇皱起眉头叫着疼，塞思赶忙松开手，他看见里奇的左手已经被烧焦了，而这场景又透着股滑稽，因为他闻见了肉的味道。

　　“这次绝对不能用胶带，”塞思不知道该抓着里奇的哪里，只能无措地捏着自己的裤子两侧，“我认识几个家伙，他们在医院有些熟人……”

　　里奇盯着塞思说话的嘴，突然拉开他脖子上的手帕，凑过去咬住了他的脖子，塞思没来得及叫出来，里奇已经抬起了头，他只吸了一小口，但补充新鲜的人血就是他的万灵药，他擦了擦嘴唇边留下的塞思的血，把沾着血的手指伸进嘴里舔干净，然后他抬起左手——他们眼睁睁地看着里奇的左手那些坏死的皮肤重新长出新的，修复了破损，一切变得和原先一模一样。

　　“我只要血就可以再生。”里奇靠近塞思，低下头，用额头抵住了他的额头，他尝到了塞思的味道，比最好的酒更好，在这件事上，他第一次喝的时候撒了谎。

　　塞思的呼吸声沉重不已，过了会儿他慢慢抬起手，在里奇的胸口轻轻拍了两下，然后顺势往后退了一小步。他扫视周围，他的手边有一道厚重的布帘，他轻轻撩起一角，听见外面的喧闹声传了进来。

　　他们回到了“蛮腰天堂”里。

　　塞思长出一口气，他倒在了VIP隔间里的沙发上，擦了擦自己头上和身上的汗与水。他看见里奇还站着，就拍了拍身边的沙发让他也坐下。

　　里奇坐在塞思身边，塞思说：“全都烧光了。”

　　里奇点了点头。

　　塞思说：“里奇，我知道……不，算了。”

　　里奇笑了笑说：“我也知道了……”他突然朝着茶几上的酒瓶伸出了手，“并不是所有东西都烧光了……”

　　他挑出了其中的一瓶酒。那瓶酒的瓶身上的标贴纸被撕掉了，留下了残破的痕迹。

　　他认得这瓶酒。

　　“什么酒？”塞思从里奇手里接过酒瓶，拿到眼前细看了几眼，想要拧开闻闻味道的时候被里奇阻止了。

　　里奇把酒瓶揣进了口袋里：“老爸的纪念。”


	10. Chapter 10

　　桑坦尼卡追到了里奇消失的位置，伸手过去，什么都没摸到。她焦急万分，从天而降的水越来越多，形成了一个水幕构成的牢狱，将她困在其中，就连她站立的位置边缘也逐渐崩塌，只剩下一个越来越小的孤岛。

　　桑坦尼卡向来不擅长对付迷宫，因为九大长老搞出来的第一个迷宫，就是为了彻底地限制她的自由。她被这种思维的游戏困了几百年，无论是精神还是肉体，都不堪重负。

　　桑坦尼卡抱紧了自己的身体，缩得尽可能的小，在她退无可退的时候，她身后突然冒出来一只手，将她往后用力地拉。她无法保持平衡，向后倒了下去，拉着她的人将她稳稳抱住，一只手捂住了她的眼睛。

　　拉着她的人说：“别用眼睛看。”

　　桑坦尼卡的身体猛地震了一下，她抓着覆盖在她眼睛上的手用力掰扯，回头看见那个让她爱恨交加了五百年的人，卡洛斯。她迅速挣脱了卡洛斯的怀抱，从他身边逃离，卡洛斯展开双手说：“我不会对你怎么样的。”

　　“你一直跟着我们。”桑坦尼卡咬着牙说，戒备地看着卡洛斯，一边小幅度地往后退。

　　卡洛斯放下了双手说：“我只是想确保你没事……我有很多机会可以靠近你，但我并没有这么做。”

　　桑坦尼卡摇了摇头，依旧在向后退，她的脚下突然踏空，整个人向后跌了下去。她大叫着伸出手臂，卡洛斯立刻扑了过来抓住了她的手，在她原先站着的地方凭空出现了一个大洞，桑坦尼卡的身体就挂在坑洞的边缘。

　　“别松手，求你了！”桑坦尼卡踢蹬着双腿试图爬上来，突然她发出了一声短促的尖叫，然后拼命地挣扎起来。卡洛斯立刻将她拉了上来，桑坦尼卡近乎失态地蹬着脚，卡洛斯看见一条全身鲜红的蛇紧紧地咬在桑坦尼卡袒露的小腿上。

　　他捏住了蛇头七寸，迫使蛇张开了嘴，它的牙齿极为尖利，末端凝结有透明的汁液，卡洛斯立刻将蛇重重摔在地上，用力踩上了蛇头，鞋跟发狠地碾压，等蛇不再动弹了，才把它踢回了那个坑洞里。

　　卡洛斯走回桑坦尼卡身边，她正低下头去，以一个别扭的姿势咬着自己的小腿被蛇咬过的地方，大概是打算把蛇毒给吸出来。卡洛斯蹲下身去，把手轻轻放在了桑坦尼卡的背上，她抬起头，眼里满是泪水和恐惧：“你为什么带我回到这里？”

　　卡洛斯望了望四周，周围的景致让他一阵恍惚，仿佛回到了五百年前，他刚登上美洲大陆的那一天。这里正是他遇到桑坦尼卡的那个神庙，所有角落都堆满了珍宝，但他只看到了这里最美的一份珍宝。刚才桑坦尼卡掉下去的坑洞突兀地出现在神庙的正中间，卡洛斯确信当年这儿并没有这么一个坑洞，他走到了边缘往下面张望，一瞬间就明白了这到底是什么——这正是桑坦尼卡曾告诉他的那个害她成为欲望的奴隶的深坑，里面有数不清的蛇纠缠翻动，它们张开了嘴露出毒牙，吐出猩红的分叉舌头，发出让人头皮发麻的嘶嘶声。

　　卡洛斯跑回了桑坦尼卡的身边，仔细查看她小腿上的伤口，两个可怕的洞边缘的皮肤又红又肿，简直好像他们的猎物被咬之后的样子。卡洛斯扶起桑坦尼卡，她试着跟着卡洛斯走了几步，但被咬伤的小腿疼痛难忍，根本就无法沾地。

　　卡洛斯的脸色变得非常糟糕，他认出了这症状，来自于对吸血蛇族也能产生效果的蛇毒，也许不止于让桑坦尼卡死去，但会让她的四肢逐渐麻木……

　　桑坦尼卡怨恨地看着卡洛斯，卡洛斯愧疚不已地说：“对不起，桑坦尼卡。这是我的错……是我害了你。”

　　“你为什么这么做？”桑坦尼卡擦掉了脸上的泪水，现在她心里留下的只有恨意了。

　　卡洛斯想要搂住桑坦尼卡，但被她狠狠推开了，桑坦尼卡也因此站立不稳跌倒在地，但她咬紧牙关站了起来，强忍着痛楚慢慢向着神庙的门走去，卡洛斯紧赶几步到她身边拉住了她说：“我只是想要把你找回来……纳西索说他会帮我，所以我就……和他合作……我没想到他会在这儿准备毒蛇，我发誓，我不知道。”

　　“你这借口真拙劣。”桑坦尼卡放弃了甩开卡洛斯的企图，依旧一瘸一拐地往门外走。卡洛斯扶着她，让她受伤的脚不再使力踩在地上，走到了神庙外后，他们看着门外苍茫的树林，桑坦尼卡叹了口气。

　　“我绝不要再回到这里。”她说完这句话，就继续往前走去。

　　*

　　弗雷迪眼睁睁地看着门在他面前关上了。他冲了过去，拉住门把手用力拧，但这扇门纹丝不动，简直就像背后是一堵墙一样。他踢踹了几下，这并没有什么用，弗雷迪气得不行，他无法相信自己居然让一个被吸血鬼咬了一口的伤员就这么跑了。

　　他只得将注意力重新转回了面前的房间上，回想着塞思先前说的话。迷宫，藏着什么东西的迷宫，如果能活着走出去，就能拿到不知道是什么的奖励——换句话说，只要得到了奖励，就一定活着走出去了。

　　那么，奖励到底是什么？

　　弗雷迪摸不到什么方向，因为给他的线索实在太少。他想起塞思对他说他出现了幻觉，说他看见了他的弟弟，弗雷迪也集中精神，希望自己能听见、或是看见什么东西，但最终一无所获。

　　他决定用一个最笨的办法来应付这个突然出现的迷宫：用左手定则找到出路。他靠着左边的墙壁走路，遇到的第一个岔路向左拐，走了没多久面前就出现了一扇门，弗雷迪毫不犹豫地握住了门把手用力拧——出乎他的意料，这扇门被他轻易地打开了。

　　他走了进去，门在他背后自动关上并消失了，但弗雷迪的注意力已经完全被眼前的景象给吸引了——他到了一个茂密的树林里。

　　他抬起头，天上的太阳极为热情，洒下了光和热，穿透树叶间隙，落在地上，形成斑驳的影子。他走了几步，看着周围茂密的热带植物，确信这是自己从没来过的地方，推测这也许是迷宫的另一个形态。

　　用常规思维来判断蛇妖的迷宫并不明智，这儿的形态似乎千变万化，但弗雷迪还不知道这些变化到底遵循了什么规则。他辨认了一下方向，在林子里找到了有人穿行而过的痕迹，他决定跟着痕迹走，想着这样也许能找到出去的路。

　　这确实引导他走出了林子，呈现在弗雷迪面前的是一座小小的石屋。他感觉到自己的心跳加快，按在石屋大门上的手心不停出汗。弗雷迪深吸一口气，将门推开，身体立刻躲到门的一边，过了一会儿，没听见任何动静后，他才从门边上探出脑袋，朝石屋里张望了一下。

　　这屋子里一片漆黑。弗雷迪的脑子里敲响了警钟，他拔出了刀子握在手中挡在身前，慢慢踏进了石屋。

　　立刻有呼啸声向他袭来，弗雷迪迅速闪开，但下一瞬间他的脚踝就感觉到被什么东西给紧紧套住了，随后他的两个脚踝都被用力拽住将他拉倒在地，套着他脚踝的东西拉着他滑过了一段距离，接着就很快向上拉起，将他整个倒挂了起来，在弗雷迪头晕目眩的时候，他的脖子上感觉到一阵尖锐的刺痛，他很快意识到，自己很有可能被咬了。

　　石屋里的光线逐渐亮了起来，倒挂着的弗雷迪看见卷着自己双脚的是两条又细又长的蛇，他想要伸手去拉扯，立刻又有两条蛇缠住了他的手腕将他拉开，而在他脖子上绕着的则是一条银灰色的蛇，通体光滑，牙齿尖端刺破了他脖子上的皮肤，让他的血流了出来，蜿蜒穿过他的脸颊，渗进他的发丝间，然后再在头顶的发尖汇成一体，凝出血滴，一滴一滴地滴落下去，落在了他脑袋下的一张石台上。

　　倒挂着的弗雷迪吃力地辨认着，他认了出来，那张石台是个祭台。

　　弗雷迪拼命地挣扎着，但那些缠着他手脚的蛇极为坚韧，将他手脚张开地拉住，让他无法使力。绕着他脖子的蛇维持着自己的动作，看起来它只是要让弗雷迪不停地流血而已，他的血缓慢但稳定地地在祭台上，慢慢聚集成了一滩，而且还会越来越多。

　　弗雷迪脑中有一些不太好的想法，他停止了挣扎，让自己尽量冷静下来。他想起了曾在乳浪吧看到过的献祭情景，性爱机器把凯特绑在祭坛上，要把她当做祭品给杀了献给他所崇拜的神，这样他就能看到整个宇宙还是什么的……不过那情景和自己所遭受的一切还是不太一样，照这样下去，弗雷迪将会活生生地感受到自己的生命力一点一滴地离自己而去。

　　他平复呼吸，希望心跳能慢一点，这样血能损失得慢一些。他的刀子已经在刚才的挣扎中遗失了，他几乎无计可施。

　　弗雷迪闭上眼睛，看见厄尔对他说话。老家伙对他说：“还记得你的职责吗，小子？”

　　职责？抓住那两个通缉犯，为厄尔报仇。

　　不不，那似乎还不够，还不够……

　　弗雷迪看到了自己加入警局的那一天，接着是自己进入警校的那一天，时间继续回溯，他看见了更年轻的厄尔，他弯下腰拿着棒球手套教弗雷迪怎么投球……弗雷迪心想也许自己是要死了，听说人死之前都会看到自己过往的一生——直到自己意识诞生的那一刻。

　　他看着自己的记忆重放，回到了自己第一次有意识的时候，之后大概就会像没信号的电视机一样黑屏……

　　令他意外的事情发生了。他看见自己的记忆持续不断地往前推，经历了别人的人生，却又确信无疑就是他的记忆的一部分，一整段的人生后又是另一段人生，这些人生里总有永恒不变的东西，那就是吸血蛇族。

　　他看见自己和无数的吸血蛇族厮杀，甚至有些人生就是终结于吸血蛇族的残杀。但没有一段人生停止过这样的战斗，即便战死了，但还是会在另一个生命中苏醒过来。

　　最后弗雷迪看见一个老者，穿着样式奇怪的衣服，对着半跪在面前的他说：“牢记你的职责。那对你来说很沉重，但你必须牢牢记住，无论经历多少世代更替，这就是你的使命。”

　　弗雷迪猛地睁开眼睛，从这段漫长的人生回溯中回到了现实。

　　奥托米战士绝不会向吸血蛇族屈服。

　　弗雷迪开始在身体里积聚力量，准备看准时机扯断那些禁锢住他的蛇。但没想到突然有人跑进了石屋，弗雷迪吃了一惊，显然进来的人也吓了一跳。

　　他倒挂着看人，进来的人背着光，他听见一个熟悉的声音叫他：“魔警？”

　　是卡洛斯，弗雷迪很快辨认出他边上的是桑坦尼卡，他们俩人相互搀扶着，桑坦尼卡看上去气色不太好。

　　对弗雷迪来说，这是个转机，尽管说不准是会往好的方向转，还是往糟的方向转。所以他决定碰碰运气，暂时压制了自己对蛇妖的厌恶，朝他们打了个虚伪的招呼：“好久不见啊，卡洛斯。你们复合了？”

　　“我可不知道你还会开玩笑，魔警。”桑坦尼卡哼了一声。

　　“你们和我交往的时间太短了。”

　　卡洛斯看着弗雷迪，表情难以捉摸，不过倒挂着的弗雷迪要辨认别人的神态变化本就困难。他看见卡洛斯弯腰捡起了什么，应该是他刚才落在地上的刀子，然后朝着他走了过来，弗雷迪集中了所有的精神，准备在卡洛斯朝他出手的第一瞬间尽全力避开——

　　卡洛斯的刀子落在他脖子上，迅速巧妙地割断了咬着他的蛇的身体，将蛇头从他脖子上拔了下来，弗雷迪脖子上的伤口剧痛了一阵，然后痛感慢慢消退了一些。

　　弗雷迪震惊地看着卡洛斯，他不明白这转机是怎么发生的。他只顾着发怔，一句话都说不出来，卡洛斯显然不太满意，拿刀子拍了拍弗雷迪的脸颊说：“对于救命恩人难道不该说声谢谢？”

　　弗雷迪终于缓过劲来：“……我不知道你是不是接着就要捅死我了。”

　　“要捅死你也不会在祭台上，”卡洛斯看了看束缚住弗雷迪的四条蛇，“你知道自己是在祭台上吗？”

　　弗雷迪点了点头。

　　卡洛斯接着问：“那么你知道是谁，以及又是为了什么要献祭你吗？”

　　弗雷迪感觉到了一丝丝的寒意，从卡洛斯的身上冒出来，他能轻易地感受到自己面前这个吸血蛇族的愤怒，那几乎能让人的血结冰。他谨慎地回答道：“你对一个将死之人说那么多有用么？”

　　“这说明我并不打算杀掉你，”卡洛斯用刀尖指着弗雷迪的下巴，稍微往里一点，碰到他柔软的脖子，但很快他把刀子收了回去，转身看了桑坦尼卡一眼，桑坦尼卡似乎明白了什么，卡洛斯又转回来，对弗雷迪说，“这是纳西索的夜店，他经营多年的地盘，他一手构造的迷宫。一切都是他安排的，他想把这里变成什么样就是什么样，所以桑坦尼卡会被毒蛇咬伤，你会被陷阱困住。这个祭台可是专为奥托米战士准备的，如果能将一个强大的奥托米战士献祭，那献祭者将能得到更强大的力量，在白日之下行走将不再遭受任何痛苦。你以为你是因为自己的意愿才到这儿来的么？他制造事端，让‘嗅觉’特别灵敏的魔警能感觉到，因而自愿赶来……他要把我们都杀了。”

　　弗雷迪努力消化着卡洛斯说的话，长时间的倒挂让他有点脑充血，尽管脖子上的蛇已经被摘掉了，但伤口仍然在不停滴血，只要不把他放下来，他最后还是会血流光死。

　　卡洛斯用刀子划开了弗雷迪的衣服，割出几条布条缠绕在一起，包在他的脖子上，阻止他的血继续滴落到祭台上。弗雷迪终于开口说：“谢谢。”

　　卡洛斯摇了摇头：“如果可以我根本不想救你，但现在我们别无选择。”他静静站了一会儿，最终举起手，把缠着弗雷迪两手的蛇给割断了，然后他跳上祭台，把缠着脚的两条也解决了，弗雷迪终于解脱，落在了祭台上。

　　弗雷迪从祭台上翻了下来，双足站在地上却让他头晕目眩，他失血过多，几乎没法迈开步子。

　　卡洛斯走到了弗雷迪身边，对着依然在克服眩晕和手脚发麻的他说：“你得跟我们一起走。”

　　“我如果拒绝呢？”弗雷迪喘着粗气，他受的伤不是一时半会儿能解决的，现在他刚能伸直腰背，但腿软得根本站不住。

　　卡洛斯伸出手，捏着弗雷迪的脸颊把他的脸掰起来看着自己：“你根本就别无选择，就像我们一样。没有我们，你只能在这儿等死，有了你，我们说不定能胜过纳西索。”

　　弗雷迪推开了卡洛斯：“要我和你们这些蛇妖合作……”

　　“相信我，我也从没想过有一天我会和一个疯子魔警站在同一条战线。”卡洛斯走到桑坦尼卡边上把她扶住，回头朝弗雷迪张望，抬起下巴，示意他跟着走。

　　弗雷迪双手撑在膝盖上让自己的气顺下来，他深呼吸了几次，最后站直身体，扶着石屋内的墙壁，跟在卡洛斯后面，慢慢走了出去。


	11. Chapter 11

　　“我们这是要去哪儿？”弗雷迪跟在卡洛斯后面，发问的时候舌头都不太利索。

　　他失血太多，走起路来磕磕绊绊，不过桑坦尼卡也没好到哪里去，她中了毒，四肢逐渐麻痹，卡洛斯不得不搂紧了她，这让他们几个前进的速度越来越慢。

　　“也许是走向死亡，”卡洛斯头都没回，他刚说完，桑坦尼卡就全身僵硬了，她抗拒着，卡洛斯钳住了她的腰，“别乱动，我一定会带你离开这儿。”

　　桑坦尼卡抖着手从口袋里摸出了手机说：“我要找里奇。”

　　“他能帮你什么？”卡洛斯有些郁结，“他变成一个吸血蛇族才多久，他对这些迷宫的了解会有你我深？”

　　“他可是个开锁大师。”桑坦尼卡白了卡洛斯一眼，拨了里奇的电话。

　　弗雷迪并不清楚这里是不是能打通电话，看起来这儿就是另一个世界。但桑坦尼卡拨出的电话真的接通了，这样推测这里也并不是完全密闭的。

　　桑坦尼卡颤抖着声音对着电话那头的里奇说：“里奇，你在哪儿？我正在——”

　　卡洛斯抢走了桑坦尼卡的电话，对着里奇说：“别让我再看见你！”然后就把电话挂了。

　　桑坦尼卡抽了卡洛斯的脸，说话的时候声音里都充满了怨恨：“我不会原谅你的。”

　　卡洛斯掐着桑坦尼卡的双臂几乎把她拎起来，他盯着桑坦尼卡的眼睛想要说什么，桑坦尼卡毫不示弱地瞪了回去，最终是卡洛斯先放弃了，他松开了手，扶着桑坦尼卡，招呼身后的弗雷迪：“我们接着走吧。”

　　弗雷迪跟在他们身后说：“里奇大概和塞思在一起。”

　　“是的，我听见他边上有个特别娘娘腔的声音，”卡洛斯很快接上了弗雷迪的话茬，他扭头看了桑坦尼卡一眼，桑坦尼卡对他不理不睬，“他们会相亲相爱地离开这里，你指不上他。”

　　“那我们要怎么离开这里？”弗雷迪稍稍加快了速度，走在卡洛斯边上问他。

　　卡洛斯露出了他的獠牙：“我不擅长开锁，但我会破门而出。”

　　*

　　里奇盯着手里的手机看：“电话被挂断了。”

　　“到底是谁？”塞思凑过来看里奇的手机屏幕，但快要靠近时他犹豫了一下，往后退了退。

　　“是桑坦尼卡打来的，但是后来接电话的是卡洛斯。”

　　“卡洛斯？为什么他也在？”

　　“他今晚一直在跟踪我们……也许他只是放不下桑坦尼卡。”

　　“哇哦……”塞思捂着额头靠在沙发上感叹，“兄弟，我以前不信这种事情的，后来我被现实揍了一拳，可就算这样，让我对这种巧合习以为常，我也做不到啊……”塞思开始数今天来到这儿的人，“先是我，然后是你，你的女神，卡洛斯，哦我差点忘了，那个骑警也来了。”

　　“骑警？”

　　“就是一直跟着我们到乳浪吧的那个。”

　　在他们从迷宫逃出来后，里奇还是第一次露出困惑的神情。他也细数了一遍今天的来客：“我，桑坦尼卡，卡洛斯，骑警，你——塞思，这对你太不利了，这儿哪个都比你强，”他看到塞思表情尴尬，便靠过去勾着他把他拉起来，“还好我是站在你这边的，我们走吧。”

　　里奇搂着塞思的肩膀走出了VIP隔间，夜店里的人仍然该干嘛干嘛，他们并不知道这儿刚刚发生过了什么。里奇护着塞思的脖子走到了大门口，原本应该在那儿的门不见了。

　　“我觉得方向没错。”塞思直直地看着墙壁说，里奇点了点头：“我们去别处看看。”

　　他们扫了一圈，没找到通向外面的大门，更确切地说，一扇门都没有——就连先前纳西索带着塞思去的房间门都消失了。

　　“如果现在有谁要上厕所，那这家店大概就要发生暴动了。”塞思无奈地耸了耸肩。

　　“这说明我们仍然在迷宫里——”里奇背着人群，从口袋里摸出先前收起来的酒瓶，“也许这就是钥匙。”

　　他们更细致地搜索，在每个角落寻找可能会有的任何蛛丝马迹，直到塞思走到了一堵水墙跟前，他把手按在玻璃墙面上，手穿了过去。

　　他向里奇示意，里奇悄无声息地跟到他身边，塞思朝身后伸出手，里奇从后面握住——就和小时候一样，塞思捏紧了里奇的手，两人穿过了水墙。

　　这次他们没有被水浇得满头满脸，轻松地到达了墙的另一边，背后的喧嚣声一下子就听不见了，面前是一条狭长的过道，斑驳的墙体显出这儿度过了漫长的岁月，偶尔能看见的一些异体文字让塞思想起乳浪吧里那些错综复杂的暗道，他忍不住吞了口唾沫。

　　这条过道只有一个终点，塞思和里奇一道走了过去，他们推开门，知道这里应该就是了结一切的地方。

　　纳西索就在门后——他坐在一张长桌前，正在吃着他的晚餐。

　　他摊开手指了指自己边上的位子说：“请坐，杰科兄弟。”

　　塞思走在了前面，他先坐下，然后里奇也坐下，当然塞思对面前的“食物”是一点胃口都没有的，但这对里奇来说可不一样，他只能竭力无视桌子，盯着纳西索看。

　　纳西索说：“玩得开心吗？”

　　塞思捏着拳头砸了一下桌子：“你想怎么样？”

　　“我想怎么样？”纳西索笑了起来，“我想重回荣光，我想活得舒服，你不想吗，塞思·杰科？你不是很想去那个叫艾尔雷的地方吗？”

　　塞思没想到纳西索的回答这么爽气，正在他语塞的时候，里奇开口了：“这是你和我们之间的过节，和塞思没关系。”

　　“我很高兴你有自知之明，知道你我之间有过节，”纳西索朝着里奇点了点头，“问题是，你觉得桑坦尼卡会自愿跑回神庙吗？也许她会听你的，那你会自觉自愿跑到神庙里来吗？我必须和你坦白，没了桑坦尼卡，我们失去了重要的‘中间人’，献祭的效果大打折扣，就算是我，走在日光下受到的灼伤也是过去的好几倍。我们需要‘女神’，比你更需要。”

　　“被你需要，真是荣幸之至。”门又被打开了，门后传来女人的声音，卡洛斯扶着桑坦尼卡走了进来。卡洛斯看到里奇坐在饭桌边上，眼睛里几乎就要燃起火焰，不过里奇似乎完全没感觉，他只是朝他们颔首示意，就又望向了纳西索。

　　纳西索看到刚进来的前两个人，脸上还笑意盈盈，等他看到了跟在他们身后的人，立刻就板起了脸。

　　卡洛斯的手里拽着一根绳子，另一头套在他身后弗雷迪的脖子上。他拉了弗雷迪一下，弗雷迪一个趔趄差点摔倒，他扶住正对着纳西索的椅子喘了口气，动作迟缓地坐了下来。

　　卡洛斯拽了拽手里的绳子说：“我在来的路上找到了魔警，居然有人要献祭他，献祭他能得到什么呢？”

　　纳西索干巴巴地笑了笑。

　　“他是敌人，是奥托米战士，这么算算，献祭他，确实比献祭普通人要有用，”卡洛斯慢条斯理地说着，眼睛一直盯着纳西索，没有放过他的任何一个表情变化，“献祭魔警的人精于算计，我们走的每一步都是他设计好的——”

　　卡洛斯瞪着纳西索，纳西索也懒得再摆出笑脸，他冷冷地说：“卡洛斯，这是你自己选的。你自愿进行试炼，重新做我的奴仆。你做得足够好，我会给你奖赏。我向来赏罚分明。”

　　“我跟着你只是为了找回桑坦尼卡，但你却要把我们都干掉，别以为我不知道蛇池是干什么的！”卡洛斯也不再忍耐了，他松开了手中的绳子，弗雷迪突然从桌子下拿上来一把枪，在所有人来得及反应之前，他已经扣动扳机，一枚闪着银光的子弹冲着纳西索迅速飞去，直直指向他的心脏位置——

　　下一瞬间，那枚子弹就穿透了纳西索的身体——是毫无阻碍地穿了过去，纳西索就像是水幕上的投影，只是被子弹带动得晃了晃影子，很快就恢复了正常。

　　这情景让所有人都吃了一惊，弗雷迪又扣了几次扳机，枪膛里传出了空洞的咔咔声，再没有子弹被射出去。纳西索坐在桌子的另一头，终于又发自内心地笑了起来：“是银弹？真是煞费苦心，卡洛斯。这子弹你本来是为里奇准备的吧？”听到这话，塞思立刻看向了卡洛斯，卡洛斯回瞪了他一眼，就重又看向了仍旧在说话的纳西索，“这么短时间里能做出一枚也不容易，可惜还是浪费了。”

　　纳西索用餐巾擦了擦手，站了起来，摊开双手对所有人说：“欢迎你们来这儿玩，朋友们。这儿是永恒，是永不打烊的夜店。你们可以玩一辈子，我很高兴你们愿意来陪我玩。如果，没什么事的话，就请大家慢慢用餐，我先走了。”

　　他放下了餐巾，往后拖了拖椅子，接着就真的打算离开了。

　　“等等，”里奇叫了一声，叫住了走向房间深处黑暗中的纳西索，“如果我没理解错，我们依然在你创造的迷宫里，现在出现在我们面前的，也不是你本体……是吧？”

　　纳西索转过身来，双手抱在胸前，有点不耐烦地看着里奇。

　　“但这迷宫早就存在，不是为了抓我们而临时构建的，这儿的真正用意，应该是阻止入侵者——”里奇把手伸进了口袋里，“找到这里的通关宝物。”

　　他把那瓶撕掉了标贴纸的酒放在了桌上，手没有离开，仍是牢牢握着。

　　纳西索的神色终于动摇了，他往里奇的方向走了一小步，随即停了下来，他试图表现得无动于衷，但现在的每一个举动都是再明显不过的欲盖弥彰。

　　卡洛斯也看见了纳西索的神情变化，他又望向里奇手中的酒瓶，看了一会儿，他露出了然的笑容：“哦，我猜那是你的血，纳西索。你用这部分建造了这家夜店吧？你确实深谋远虑，我要学的还有很多。”

　　里奇拧开了酒瓶，凑过去闻了闻，他抬起头对卡洛斯说：“像是放了一千年后坏掉变酸的过期酒。”

　　纳西索走了几步站在了椅子边上，他努力克制着自己的情绪，朝着里奇伸出了手：“这瓶酒不合你的口味，里奇。你可以把它给我，然后你和你哥就能想去哪儿就去哪儿了。”

　　里奇用食指摩挲着瓶口，来回画着圈圈。他思考了一阵才开口：“你说得对，纳西索，这酒确实不合我的口味，”听到他这么说的塞思吓了一跳，卡洛斯则紧张地捏住了桌子，但里奇并没管别人的反应，依然自顾自说着，“吸血蛇族喝下这玩意儿，大概也只是将同族的血代为保管；普通人类要是喝下去，我估计要么直接变成一个吸血蛇族要么直接死去，”他看了自己的哥哥一眼，最后将视线投向了弗雷迪，“但太巧了，我们这儿有一位奥托米战士——他正是为了猎杀吸血蛇族而生。”

　　里奇将酒瓶推向了弗雷迪，弗雷迪犹豫了一下，最终还是伸出手接了过来。他握住了瓶身，然后一把举到了嘴边咬住瓶口，大口大口地将酒迅速喝完了。

　　纳西索大叫着：“你们这群杂碎！”他暴怒地掀翻了桌子，桌子另一端的弗雷迪赶忙蹲下身才躲了过去，他擦着嘴角对里奇说：“确实不太好喝，不过还凑合了！”

　　纳西索的身影越来越淡，但所有人头顶的石块也松动起来。纳西索的声音在整个建筑里响起，四处碰撞回荡出更多的声音：“我不会放过你们中的任何一个的！”

　　远处传来轰轰的震动，到这间屋子附近，这震动已经变成了爆炸声。塞思立刻就扑到了里奇身上，尽力罩住了里奇的大半身体，就在下一瞬间，头顶的石块已经砸了下来……

　　*

　　“蛮腰天堂”发生了极为严重的连环爆炸，整间夜店的房顶都在往下掉，到处炸开了花，人们尖叫着逃了出来，眼睁睁看着夜店分崩离析，巨大的招牌也跟着掉了下来，几乎就砸在逃跑的人群头顶上。

　　卡洛斯扶着桑坦尼卡从一团混乱的爆炸中逃了出来，后面是身上伤痕累累的弗雷迪，最后是扛着塞思的里奇，他的脸上还算干净，但塞思似乎被砸晕过去了。

　　卡洛斯只是看了里奇和塞思一眼，就毫不犹豫地拉着不太情愿的桑坦尼卡走了。里奇看着面前身体虚弱的弗雷迪，弗雷迪撑在边上的一辆车子上，挺费劲地开口说：“我总有一天会抓住你们的，杰科兄弟。”

　　“后会无期。”里奇说完，就抱紧了扛在肩上的塞思往他停车的地方跑。

　　他在混乱的人群中尽力保持平衡，突然在路边发现了一个熟悉的身影。他好不容易挤过人群走了过去，看见斯科特·富勒正盯着爆炸发呆，在他站定在面前后，斯科特才看见里奇。

　　“你在这儿干什么？”里奇俯视着小个子的男孩，突然恍然大悟，“你是来找凯特的？她不在这儿。”

　　斯科特摇头：“不……”他欲言又止，最后丢下了一句话，“别扔下她一个人。”说完他就跑了。

　　里奇不明所以，但斯科特迅速在人流中消失了。里奇竭力和人潮抗争，好不容易走到自己的车边，把塞思放到副驾驶座位，用安全带绑好，然后自己坐上了驾驶座，想了想，小心地伸出手，轻轻摇了摇塞思的身体：“塞思，你能听见我说话吗？你住哪儿？”

　　塞思迷糊间似乎听见了里奇的问话，他含糊地咕哝着：“皇冠……皇冠汽车旅店。”

　　里奇在GPS上查找了位置，朝着拉斯维加斯开去。在入城前他把塞思藏在了坐垫下面，进城后又开了一阵，找到了皇冠汽车旅店。他把车停在僻静的角落，在他们通常会订房的位置找了找，没花多少工夫就找到了塞思开的房间，开门没花他多少时间，一踏进屋子，里奇就看见凯特正在沙发上酣睡。

　　他没管凯特，把塞思抱进了房间里。万幸塞思开的是一间家庭房，有一个单独的卧室，里奇把塞思放在了床上，然后开始帮他料理身上的伤。

　　里奇当然没用胶带，他脱掉了塞思的衣服，帮他擦掉身上的血污。他看着塞思脖子上的伤口，塞思灵魂的味道冒了出来，渐渐缠裹住里奇的脸和脖子，他闭起眼睛，塞思的气味就像一双手一样抚摸着他的脸颊，里奇终于还是没忍住，他俯下身，轻轻舔了舔塞思的伤口。

　　塞思被里奇的动作弄醒了，他的身体抽搐了一下，微微睁开眼睛，对里奇迷迷糊糊地说：“好冷。”

　　里奇看着塞思微睁的眼睛说：“但我身上很冷，塞思。”

　　塞思眨了几下眼睛，又说了一遍：“好冷，里奇。”

　　于是里奇爬到了床上，抱住了塞思。


	12. Chapter 12

　　塞思突然抽了一下，睁开眼睛看见近在咫尺的里奇的脸，大概是因为太近了，他的视线没法对焦，塞思往后退了退，但很快就抱住了自己的脑袋。

　　里奇小心地拉开他的手，想看他的脑袋上有什么问题，塞思扭了几下，转而捂着脸说：“我的头……怎么这么疼……”

　　“你被石头砸到了脑袋。”

　　“什么……？”塞思把脸露了出来，“我怎么不记得？”

　　“你记得被纳西索咬了脖子吗？”里奇把塞思又抱近了一点，终于清醒过来的塞思点了点头：“让我想想……我还记得你把自己的手点了。你的手……？！”

　　里奇适时地举起自己的手给塞思看：“完好无损。”他凑过去靠在塞思的肩上，吻了吻他脖子上的伤口，塞思缩起了身体，继续苦思冥想：“好像我们还吃了顿饭？……但我有点饿。”

　　里奇抬起头，躺在塞思的正对面，看着他说：“后来我们把‘蛮腰天堂’给拆了，房顶掉下来，砸到了你，我开车带你回来。你想吐吗？”

　　塞思晃了晃脑袋后说：“不。”

　　“那就没有脑震荡。”里奇露出笑脸，他搂紧了塞思，几秒钟后，塞思的手也抱住了他的后背，轻轻拍了拍，他犹豫着开口：“里奇，你……呃……你什么时候走？”

　　里奇立刻回答：“我不走了。”

　　“你和桑坦尼卡不是有什么协议？”

　　“她现在顾不上我，”里奇放开了塞思，“我要回家了。”

　　“……回哪里？”

　　“回我兄弟的身边。”

　　塞思似乎受到了不小的触动，他推了一把里奇，头疼有些干扰他的思考，他捂着半边额头说：“等等，里奇，我……我有问题想问你。”

　　里奇静静等塞思发问，他闭上了眼睛想了想说：“你……你还算是我的兄弟吗？”塞思睁开眼睛，迷茫地看着里奇，“我们……我们不一样了。”

　　里奇哑然失笑，他把塞思捂着额头的手拉了下来捏住，对他说：“你说呢？你可是千里迢迢地跑来找我。”

　　“那是因为你实在太烦了，你在我梦里真的很烦很——”塞思的话没有说完，因为他差点咬住自己的舌头，里奇的手触到了他的身上，从他胸口一路向下，摸到他的小腹又继续向下，慢慢钻进了他的裤子里。

　　“在你梦里这样？”

　　“……里奇，这非常不公平，”塞思的身体软了下来，“我在梦里可动不了。”

　　“现在你可以动。”里奇抓着塞思的手摸到自己身上。

　　塞思有一些尴尬，他收起了手指握成拳头，放在里奇的胸口：“如果是兄弟，一般……一般不做这种事情。”

　　里奇凑到塞思跟前说：“那我们就是不一般的兄弟。”

　　里奇歪着脑袋靠向塞思的嘴唇，把自己的嘴唇贴了上去，他按住了塞思的后脑勺，迅速伸出舌头，舔过塞思的唇缝，轻易撬开他的嘴唇后把舌头伸了进去，他分叉的舌尖扫过塞思的牙齿，卷住他的舌头，毫不留情地吮吸，直到塞思仰起脖子，发出呼吸不畅的声音。

　　里奇松开了塞思，他迷迷糊糊地摸到了里奇的脸，手指轻轻拨开他的嘴唇，里奇舔了舔他的手指，塞思咧开了嘴：“你非同一般，里奇。你非同一般。”

　　里奇的手潜进了塞思的内裤里，他摸索着握住了塞思的阴茎，只是随意揉了揉就感觉到胀大变硬了，塞思不太自在地弯着膝盖顶到里奇的大腿，试图掩饰自己的尴尬：“里奇，我还有个问题。”

　　“什么？”里奇轻轻掰开塞思的腿，侧过身压住他下半身。

　　“淫妖都很喜欢……做爱吗？”

　　里奇张开嘴，露出了自己的獠牙，他的脸上也显出蛇的纹路：“其实我对喝血吃肉的欲望更强烈一些，要知道我现在饿得不行，”然后他收起牙齿，俯下身去吻塞思的嘴唇，用了点力气咬着他的下唇，这激起了塞思的对抗意识，他抱住了里奇的脑袋，咬他的嘴唇，将舌头送进他的嘴里，和他的舌尖纠缠，直到唾液都沿着嘴角流出来，里奇凑过去干脆舔湿了塞思的下巴，“但我喜欢和你做爱。”

　　“哈哈……”塞思弯起了眼角，“一共只有一次，而且那时候你好像不太正常……”

　　“不太正常”，“发疯”，这些对里奇来说都是禁语，他马上就拉下了脸：“不许说我是个疯子。”

　　“好的好的，我是，我才是。”塞思拍了拍里奇的脸，眼睛看起来亮闪闪的。

　　里奇靠到塞思的身上，紧紧贴着他，摩擦着他赤裸的身体，塞思张开嘴吸了口气，他摸到里奇的衣襟，拨弄了几下他的扣子，里奇问他：“你想帮我脱衣服吗？”

　　塞思顿了顿，粗手粗脚地开始解里奇的扣子，嘴里小声抱怨着：“这太怪了，太怪了……”

　　“什么怪？”

　　“脱你的衣服——我觉得我像个变态……”

　　塞思一边嘟囔着，一边终于把里奇的衣服给解开了，他拉开前襟，里奇很配合地抬起手让他帮自己脱掉上衣，然后里奇将自己的小腹向前顶，靠在塞思的小腹上轻轻地磨蹭：“还有裤子。”

　　塞思明显迟疑了，里奇拉着他的手放在自己裤子的拉链上，塞思隔着布料抚摸了几下里奇的下身，然后他就咬了咬牙，一下子拉开了里奇的裤子拉链，把他的长裤和内裤一起从他的腰部往下拉。里奇的阴茎从内裤边缘探出头，很快跳了出来，里奇也拽下了塞思的裤子，将两人的阴茎握在一起揉弄，过了会儿他俯下身靠在塞思的胯间，没什么预兆地，张开嘴含住了塞思的阴茎。

　　塞思猛地捶打着床，他把惊呼憋在了嘴里，但身体的反应格外激烈。里奇把阴茎吞到了自己喉咙口后慢慢退出，塞思终于还是憋不住了，他大口喘着气，分开了双腿让里奇的身体可以压得更低，他伸出一只手落在里奇的脑袋上，无意识地拨弄着他的头发，随着里奇的再次下压而抓紧了他的头发。

　　里奇蹭掉了两人的裤子，拉起塞思的一条腿，手指在他的腹股沟间来回抚弄，塞思的身体反应特别直接，在他的抚弄间不停抽搐着下半身，将自己的阴茎尽力往里奇的嘴里顶。几次之后里奇抬起头，开始抚弄塞思已经彻底变硬的阴茎，他的指尖戳弄着顶端的铃口，塞思立刻就伸直了腰仰起了脖子，阴茎直直地戳到了里奇的手心里，铃口涌出透明的前液，和里奇留在上面的唾液混合在一起流了下来。

　　里奇用湿漉漉的手指引导着这些体液流过塞思的会阴，然后将沾湿的手指探进他身体里，他转动手指弯起指节，抵抗着塞思括约肌的力量，指腹在内壁摩擦，他看见塞思的胸膛剧烈起伏，于是增加了手指进去，自己又低下头给他口交，深深地吞到根部，舌尖伸出来拨弄着他的阴囊。塞思立刻就蜷缩起了两条腿，在床单上无法控制地蹭来蹭去，他小声叫着：“里奇，里奇，我的天呐……”

　　里奇重新抬起头，趴到了塞思的脑袋边上，塞思伸出手勾住了里奇的脖子去吻他，手摸在他的身上，从他的胸膛一路向下，抚过他的腹部，到了小腹偏离了预期的航线，摸到了他的大腿上，他环住了里奇的屁股抱紧，里奇的阴茎压在塞思的小腹上，他稍微换了换姿势，让阴茎滑进塞思的两腿之间，轻轻移动身体，阴茎抵着他的股间来回磨蹭。

　　塞思等了一会儿，忍不住问里奇：“你在等什么？”

　　“等你自己动手。”

　　塞思吓得呼吸都窒了窒，他张开嘴，半天才蹦出几个音节：“我……我还……”

　　里奇捏着塞思的下巴，把自己的手指伸进去，纠缠着他的舌头搅了搅，他将沾到的唾液抹到了自己的阴茎上，抬起塞思的一条腿，一手扶着自己的阴茎，抵着塞思两腿之间，寻到了刚才用手指扩张过的入口，便慢慢往里挤。

　　里奇一边顶一边看着塞思的表情，他咬着嘴唇，眉头都皱在了一起，扭过头去没有看里奇这边，呼吸得又浅又急。里奇加快了进入的速度，很快就插到了底，他抬起塞思的另一条腿，塞思顿时紧张得顶住了他：“不不不里奇！我会断掉！”

　　“好吧。”里奇放开他一条腿，只是勾住了另一条往上压，他压低身体，撑在塞思的身体之上，扶着他的腰身就开始抽动自己的下身。塞思的体内很热，对于一个吸血蛇族来说，这样的体温里奇求之不得，他将阴茎抽出，快要抽离的时候再用力顶入，摩擦带给他极致的火热和快感，这让他发生了明显的变化，塞思的反应就是最好的证明——他失神地叫着里奇的名字，捏着他的手臂，想要夹紧双腿，但里奇紧紧地压着他的双腿，他只能勾住里奇的腿，来回地磨蹭。

　　“什么，里奇，这是……什么？”塞思摇晃着身体，想要制止里奇的动作，但里奇根本都没放慢速度，塞思只能搂紧他的背脊，说话的时候嘴唇贴着里奇的嘴唇，“你，你的，老二……有点……不对劲……”

　　“很快……很快就会习惯的。”里奇俯身吻塞思的耳根，他还是难以抗拒他脖子上的伤口，那儿有最新鲜的灵魂的味道飘散而出，里奇的獠牙伸了出来，扎破塞思已经有些愈合的伤口，他又吸了几口血，然后他拔出了獠牙，感觉那火热的鲜血逐渐充入他全身，带着迷人的酒意，让他的身体愈加的兴奋。

　　里奇知道自己的阴茎开始回应这感觉了——那儿整整胀了一圈，将塞思的下身塞得严严实实，龟头横向扩大，牢牢嵌在塞思的身体深处，塞思紧紧抱住里奇的身体，嘴里发出自己都不知道意思的叫声，他的阴茎涌出的前液已经将两人紧紧相贴的身体之间沾湿得一塌糊涂。

　　里奇试着抽动下身，每一个细微的动作塞思都会控制不住地呻吟，他急促地呼吸着，不知道该把手放哪儿，或者是怎么搁置自己的身体才能让他不会觉得自己快要疯了，塞思勾紧了腿试图阻止里奇摇晃腰部，他揉乱了里奇的头发，对他说：“别动，别动了，里奇……这太大了……”

　　里奇低下头吻在塞思的胸口上，他用食指揉弄着塞思的乳头，这让他浑身颤抖，克制不住地抬起下半身，里奇立刻就握住了他的阴茎，他用力地搓弄着，动作切合着自己抽插的节奏，当他顶到深处，塞思都会仰起脑袋呻吟得更大声，几次之后他摇晃着脑袋对里奇说：“里奇、里奇……我要射了……”

　　里奇加快了手中的速度，塞思很快就射了出来，他挺起了腰将自己的阴茎拼命往里奇的手心里顶，全身绷得紧紧的，抓着里奇的肩膀捏出了手指印，等全部射完后他才松了自己的力道瘫软在床上，表情看起来几乎精疲力尽。然后里奇搂住了塞思的腰，开始加快速度往他身体里冲撞，他成结的阴茎每一次摩擦带来的直观感受都要远远超过和塞思的第一次，就算已经享受过高潮，塞思在这样的冲撞下也只能抓紧里奇的脖子。

　　里奇靠过去吻塞思，细长的舌尖舔着他的嘴角，塞思也伸出自己的舌头，不过没什么章法地随意纠结在一起，塞思的手沿着里奇的身体向下滑，摸到了他的阴囊，他意识涣散，拇指的指腹在阴囊上来回磨蹭，这就像是最后一根稻草，里奇将自己压到塞思的身体最深处，他也呻吟着将精液都射进了塞思身体里。

　　直到最后一滴精液流完，里奇才终于能把阴茎从塞思的身体里拔出来。他趴在塞思的身上喘气，过了会儿抬起头，向床头张望了一眼，扯了一些纸巾，伸到塞思的两腿之间帮他擦掉流出来的精液。

　　塞思的耳朵开始发红，之前的激烈性爱都不如这会儿对他的冲击更大，里奇的手指又伸进了他的身体里，塞思发出了难以控制的呻吟，他悄悄地合起双腿，但两腿之间夹着的里奇实在没法当做不存在。

　　等里奇帮塞思清理完身体，他躺在塞思身边，一条手臂压在塞思的身上看着他。塞思别过脸没有看里奇，但他还是张开了口，声音听起来有些沙哑：“你还饿吗？”

　　里奇微微摇了摇头：“我吃了一顿最好的。”

　　*

　　第二天随着凯特的一声惊呼而到来。

　　“呀！”凯特刚发出叫声就捂住了自己的嘴转过身去，被她的声音惊醒的塞思抬起脑袋才意识到发生了什么——他赤身裸体地躺在床上，身上还压着同样没穿衣服的里奇。

　　里奇迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，朝着门口的凯特打招呼：“早。”

　　塞思惊慌失措地抓着被子想要盖住两人，他大声叫着：“你为什么不敲门，凯特！”

　　凯特仍然背对着他们，她也大声回答塞思：“是你们根本没关门！我在沙发上睡了一夜，醒过来发觉房间有点乱，我就各处检查一下，谁知道你们这么……这么……”

　　“……什么？”塞思小心翼翼地问。

　　“……我说不出口！”凯特马上就跑开了，走之前还用力带上了门。

　　塞思惊恐地看着里奇，里奇带着不太诚恳的歉意对他说：“是我忘了锁门。”

　　塞思用手盖住了自己的脸。

　　塞思拒绝了里奇继续在床上温存一会儿的建议——这让里奇显得相当的不高兴，但塞思管不了这个，他找到了自己饱受蹂躏的衣服，穿戴完毕后先走出了房间。他还是有点头疼，肚子又饿得不行，被里奇操过的身体根本没什么力气，但他还是扶着墙壁，查看各处是不是把太阳光都给封杀在了外面，才让里奇也走了出来。他看到凯特依然背对着他们坐在沙发上，有些尴尬地向她走了两步，最后理智还是回到了他的脑袋里，他拉了个椅子坐在她身后说：“嘿，凯特……那个，你没有生气吧？”

　　凯特没有理他，塞思苦思冥想许久，终于找到了一个突破口：“你能帮我个忙吗？我流了不少血……”

　　“要卫生棉条吗？”凯特头也没回地说，塞思赶忙摇头：“不！是我的脖子！”

　　凯特这才转过身来，她有些惊惶地看着两人，塞思过了会儿终于明白了她的担忧，抬起手来摆了摆说：“你在瞎想什么！我还是个人类。”

　　凯特担忧地望向里奇，塞思倒是挺坦然：“里奇他是个吸血鬼，但他不会吸你的血，应该——”他扭过头问里奇，“你要是饿了怎么办？”

　　里奇伸出手搭在塞思的肩上，动作暧昧地揉了揉他颈部的伤口外圈：“我有你。”

　　“呃哦……”塞思缩了缩脖子，“看来我得吃点好的……”他意识到凯特正看着这一切，连忙转回来对她说，“里奇不会咬你的，我保证。”

　　凯特吸了吸鼻子说：“你做到了，塞思。找回了你弟弟。”

　　塞思这才注意到凯特身上弥散着的那股消沉，他本想拍拍凯特的肩膀，但里奇拉住了他。塞思握住了自己的膝盖，对凯特说：“我们可以再找找斯科特的线索……”

　　凯特从茶几上拿起了一张纸，她递给塞思看：“这应该是斯科特留下的。”

　　“什么？”塞思震惊地接过纸看，凯特纠结了一下告诉他：“我昨天见到了斯科特，就在你和冈萨雷斯骑警离开后……”她停顿了几秒，看到塞思冲她示意继续说，便又讲了下去，“我找到了他，让他带我去找你，但他把我打晕了……我醒过来就看到茶几上用烟灰缸压着这个。”

　　纸头上只写了一串数字，看起来十有八九是电话号码。里奇突然开口：“我昨天也见到了斯科特。”

　　这让塞思更加震惊了，他转过半个身体看着里奇，凯特也急切地等着他继续说。

　　“他在我们离开‘蛮腰天堂’的时候出现在那儿，大概是刚刚到，”里奇很平静地陈述着，“他让我们别扔下你一个人，凯特。”

　　凯特睁大了眼睛，她慢慢咬住了下嘴唇皱起眉头，眼角浮起了一层眼泪。她微微抬起脑袋望着房顶，显然是想把眼泪憋回去，但看起来不是很奏效，就在泪水要冲破眼角滑下来时，塞思及时伸出手帮她擦掉了。

　　凯特看着塞思，一句话都说不出来，塞思挥了挥手里的纸头说：“至少他留下了电话，我们可以给他打电话。”

　　凯特点了点头，她擦了擦自己的脸，露出一个不太好看的笑容。

　　这趟旅行远远没有结束。不过和开始相比，车上的乘客变成了三个人。也许在不久的将来会变成四个人，或者再分成两人一组——不过里奇能确认的是，他不会再离开塞思了，塞思也一样。

　　他们难分彼此。


End file.
